Lo que fue antes de ser Tokio de cristal
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola. Tokio de cristal la escribi hace mucho tiempo con mi verdadero nombre, como Leidy8231. La publico aqui porque me gustaria saber que tanta aceptacion tiene y bueno, porque quiero intentar publicar en esta pagina. Es una historia llena de todo lo que me gusta a mi y a muchas, esta llena de romance y amor. Muchas gracias y espero les guste, bye. Nos leemos cuando gusten.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Serena entro al consultorio, vestida con falda de tubo larga color negro y una bella blusa de seda blanca que la hacía lucir muy profesional, se quito los lentes y dijo poniéndolos sobre el escritorio:

-buenas noches doctor ¿nos vamos ya?

-señorita Tsukino—dice el levantándose de la cómoda silla azul turquí—tan bella como siempre—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y cerrando con llave la puerta del consultorio.

-no—dijo ella nerviosa cuando él se le acerco sigilosamente por detrás—aquí no.

El se hace frente a ella, ahí de pie y luciendo increíblemente sensual en ese traje y bata larga y blanca, ella lo mira con la misma pasión y deseo que el.

-en verdad eres condenadamente guapo, doctor Chiba.

-pero nunca más de lo que es usted, señorita Tsukino—dice acercándosele más, mucho más a los labios.

-¡ah!—dice ella entrelazando sus manos en su cuello—si nos van a echar, al menos que sea porque nos divertimos mucho.

-como me gusta que sea tan temeraria hermosa mujer.

Sin más juegos, el desabrocha su blusa y bajando su sostén empieza a saborear sus senos. Ella perdida entre el placer que le producen sus succiones, lo hala mas fuerte por el cabello obligándolo a que la mire y le dice:

-siéntate.

El obedece inmediatamente, se iba a quitar la bata pero ella no se lo permite. Le quita el estetoscopio y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio, él le sube la falda. Mientras ella desabrocha su camisa para besar su bien marcado pecho, él la despoja de la delicada tanga blanca que estaba usando. Tomándolo en una mano, se introduce en ella de golpe. Ella empieza a moverse lentamente sobre él y le dice:

-si…así doctor. Oh…es tan delicioso.

-¿le gusta doctora?—dice sonriendo muy divertido de verla tan sonrojada— ¿mas?

-oh si, mas…

Él le agarra fuertemente el trasero y empieza a succionar sus pezones por turnos, la sensación es deliciosa es realmente embriagante para ambos. Estar haciéndolo en su lugar de trabajo, era algo bastante excitante. Los excitaba aun mas, saber que alguien pudiera descubrirlos.

-_oh Darien…mi Darien así. Mas….mucho mas mi apuesto doctor…-_pensó ella ¡ah…!—gimió cuando él la nalgueo.

-_oh Serena, así muñeca. Muévete más…-_preciosa sí, que delicia…

Dado en el lugar en el que estaban, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos. Ella araño un poco su espalda e intensificando sus movimientos, estallo en un delicioso y prolongado orgasmo.

-¡Darien…!

-todo nena, dámelo todo Serena…-dijo el llegando con ella.

Después de haberlo hecho ella se levanto, arreglo su falda, su blusa, su cabello y poniéndose los lentes lo miro con reproche y le dijo sonriendo:

-ay mi amor, no deberías hacerme esto. Nos pueden despedir si nos descubren en estas.

-ay mi amor—dijo acomodándose la bata y abrazándola— ¿quién me va venir a decir a mí que no le puedo hacer el amor a mi bella y sensual esposa?

-no nadie—dijo ella riendo—lo que si te pueden reclamar, es él cuando y el donde doctor Chiba.

-te gusta llamarme así ¿no es cierto?—dijo dándole esa hermosa sonrisa de actor.

-tú eres un aprovechado—dijo ella aun algo sonrojada—sabes que me derrite verte en tu bata de doctor, te ves siempre tan guapo. No importa cuántos años hayan pasado, tú siempre te ves encantador.

-ven acá preciosa—dijo halándola por la pequeña cintura y dándole un apasionado beso— ¿nos vamos a continuar en la comodidad de nuestro hogar? La noche apenas comienza nena.

-no cabe duda de que eres todo un galán—dijo ella muy sonriente mientras el tomaba las llaves del auto y salía con ella.

Darien y Serena se habían casado hacia dos años. El con veintiséis años, se había graduado como medico hacia dos años y trabaja en el hospital junto a ella y a Amy. Serena estudio psicología y se había graduado hacia poco y con veinticuatro años de edad, era una muy buena psicóloga. La relación de ellos no podía ser mejor y después de haber derrotado al caos y haber continuado con sus vidas, decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Siempre se habían amado y les encantaba compartir tiempo juntos.

-hola Lita ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mañana? Ummm, espera un momento veo mi agenda. Si, si, no hay problema. Nos vemos entonces en el departamento de Rei mañana en la tarde. Un beso amiga, descansa.

-¿te vas a ver con tus amigas mañana mi amor?—pregunto Andrew mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-sí, hace mucho no nos vemos—dijo ella sonriendo acostada en la cama y viéndolo de arriba abajo—mañana llega Mina de gira y queremos verla.

-¿necesitas que te lleve?—dijo acostándose a su lado.

-no amor, gracias.

-estoy preocupado por ti Lita—dijo el algo preocupado— ¿sigues con lo mareos?

-un poco, son mayormente nauseas—dijo ella algo asqueada—pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-sí que eres terca mujer—dijo abrazándola y apagando la lámpara—prométeme que pedirás cita mañana. Sea con Amy o con Darien ¿está bien mi bella y terca esposa?

-está bien—dijo blanqueando los ojos sin que él pudiera verla—lo que usted diga señor.

-ni creas que no sé que me blanqueaste lo ojos nena—dijo acariciando sus senos—cuando te haya visto el médico y te sientas mejor, te castigare por ser tan altanera. Ahora duerme mi amor, descansa.

-está bien mi amor—dijo sonriendo y acariciando su mano—hasta mañana.

Lita y Andrew se habían casado hacia un año, los padrinos de su boda habían sido Serena y Darien. Lita trabajo para Andrew en uno de sus restaurantes cuando se graduó como chef, de esa forma se conocieron más y enamorándose tuvieron una linda relación por mucho tiempo. Con veinticinco años de edad y casada con ese atractivo rubio, era muy feliz.

-¿ese es todo tu equipaje?

-si mi amor—dijo Mina riendo—llevo varios regalos para mis amigas. Hace mucho que no las veo, me encanta salir de gira pero siempre las extraño.

-claro, te entiendo—dijo caminando hacia ella—pero ven, es un largo viaje y debes descansar. Sobre todo yo que soy el que va a tener que cargar todo tu equipaje.

-¡Yaten!—dijo ella sonriendo y metiéndose a la cama con el—si que eres exagerado.

-si, como muñeca—dijo abrazándola y riendo—serán mentiras mías. Siempre me haces lo mismo.

-pero siempre te recompenso bien ¿o no?

-oh si—dijo girándola hacia el—mejor ¿Por qué no me recompensas por adelantado?

-será todo un placer—dijo mientras se preparaba para besarlo intensamente.

Mina estudio música, aunque no se graduó y le faltaba muy poco planeaba hacerlo. Yaten que se había enamorado de ella, volvió poco después a la tierra en compañía de sus hermanos. Desde ese entonces no se han separado, llevaban bastante tiempo de ser novios y el planeaba dentro de poco, pedirle que se casara con él. Ellos además de vivir juntos, también trabajaban para la misma disquera. Ellos que se querían tanto y tenían tantas cosas en común, se amaban y disfrutaban como un par de adolescentes.

-hola Rei ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-hola Nicolás—dijo ella algo enredada con unos planos—la verdad esto está algo complicado, no creo que pueda salir esta noche amor. Lo siento.

-oye no te enojes mi Rei pero ¿te gustaría que fuera y te ayudara un poco? De esa forma podría verte antes de irme mañana.

-bueno porque no—dijo apartando los planos—si me gustaría verte y también que me ayudaras. Tu además de ser guapo, resultaste inteligente también—dijo riendo.

-me alegra divertirla señorita Rei—dijo el simulando ofensa— ¿le gustaría que le llevara algo de comer?

-si rico, trae unas hamburguesas y refrescos. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

-de eso no le quepa la menor duda—dijo riendo—ya nos vemos nena.

Cuando Rei se mudo a vivir cerca de la universidad, Nicolás se mudo también del templo. Después de que la guerra se acabo y reinaba la paz, Rei decidió darle una oportunidad. Ambos con veinticuatro años de edad, se habían graduado de la misma universidad como arquitectos hacia un año. No trabajaban juntos pero a cada uno le iba muy bien, ambos eran muy buenos y profesionales. A pesar del fuerte temperamento de Rei y de ciertos problemas que han tenido que afrontar durante su relación, se aman mucho. Nicolás sabe cómo debe tratarla y a ella siempre le enterneció su paciencia y delicadeza para tratarla. Es como dicen, para discutir se necesitan dos y el siempre cedía con tal de seguir a su lado, pues él la amaba como a nadie.

-hola Artemis ¿Cómo estás?

-hola Amy—dijo el pequeño gato blanco muy sonriente— ¿Qué tal tu día?

-larguísimo—dijo ella descargando el bolso—creí que no iba a llegar jamás a casa. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Mina llega mañana.

-¡qué bien Amy!—dijo muy feliz—no me malinterpretes, tú me tratas incluso mejor que Mina pero, ella siempre me trae muy buenos regalos de sus giras.

-sí, eso es verdad—dijo sonriendo— ¿ya comiste?

-sí, pero mejor siéntate y mientras comes cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día.

Amy vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento cerca del hospital. Se había graduado como doctora hacia un año y hacia una especialización para convertirse en neurocirujana. Se mudo de la casa de su madre porque pensó que ya era tiempo y tendría más libertad para recibir a sus amigas y a uno que otro chico de vez en cuando. Aunque eso no pasaba con mucha frecuencia, de hecho casi nunca. Ella se había enfocado en su carrera y ahora en su especialización, se decía a sí misma, que no tenía tiempo para perderlo de esa manera y que además nunca se sabía cuando el mal podría volver. Ella siempre estaba preparada para todo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, la verdad no entiendo muy bien como funciona esta pagina :P en donde yo publico, hay un espacio para las notas al principio y al final. Aqui por mas que las busco no encuentro pero en fin...**_

_**Si estas por aqui leyendo muchas gracias y espero te guste. Bye, un cariñoso abrazo.**_

**Capitulo 2**

Aunque todas ellas mantenían con mucho trabajo y a otras como Serena y Lita que estaban casadas se les dificultaba mas, se reunieron en el departamento de Rei a las cinco de la tarde para decorarlo y esperarla. El vinculo tan grande que crearon al luchar juntas como sailor scouts, no se rompió nunca, de hecho con los años cada vez se querían más.

-¿Quién va a recoger a Mina en el aeropuerto?—pegunto Amy mientras colgaba un globo.

-hable con Haruka esta mañana y me dijo que ellas irían a recogerla—respondió Serena mientras le ayudaba a Lita a organizar una mesa.

-qué bueno que ya regresa—dijo Rei mientras sacaba una botella de vino y unas copas—ya me hacía falta la loca esa, tres meses de gira es mucho tiempo.

-tienes toda la razón—dijo Lita sonriendo pero algo mareada se sentó.

-¿Qué te pasa Lita?—pregunto Amy preocupada al verla tan pálida— ¿Qué tienes Lita? Te ves muy pálida. Déjame examinarte.

Amy le tomo el pulso, reviso sus ojos con una pequeña linterna de mano y después muy seria le pregunto por todos sus síntomas. Cuando ella se los dijo, Amy se sonrió y dijo:

-ven mañana al hospital para ordenarte un examen de sangre Lita, no me quiero adelantar pero…es probable que estés embarazada.

-¿de verdad Amy?—pregunto Lita asustada—no, eso no puede ser.

-pero Lita—dijo Rei sentándose frente a ella— ¿no te da gusto? Vas tener un bebe del hombre que tu amas. De tu esposo, seguro se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa.

Todas la abrazaron y felicitándola, se peleaban desde ya por quien sería la madrina.

-ah no Serena, tú fuiste su madrina de matrimonio. Yo seré la madrina de su bebe—dijo Rei muy animada.

-espera Rei—dijo Serena sentándose junto a Lita muy seria—a ver Lita, no hay que ser un profesional para saber que algo no está bien. Dime ¿Qué ocurre amiga?—dijo abrazándola.

Todas se sentaron y rodeándola, Lita se abrazo a Serena y empezó a llorar. Serena le pidió a Rei por un vaso de agua mientras Amy iba por un calmante, estando solas Lita sollozo aun en el pecho de Serena mientras ella le consentía la cabeza:

-Andrew no quiere tener hijos, está muy preocupado por su situación económica. Últimamente las cosas no van muy bien.

-ay no Lita—dijo Serena con angustia—entiendo pero, tienes que decírselo nena. No puedes ocultarle algo como eso por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo que problemas económicos?—dijo Rei dándole el agua—si eso es difícil pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu bebe Lita?

-toma—dijo Amy entregándole el calmante—te sentirás mejor.

-Andrew y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día y me dijo que él no quería tener hijos aun. Dijo que estaba muy estresado con todos las deudas que tenemos y que un bebe siempre representa muchos gastos y responsabilidades. Lo último que necesitamos ahora, es un bebe.

Serena y las demás seguían consintiendo y apoyando a su amiga, cuando escucharon la puerta. Esas eran Haruka, Michiru, Mina, Yaten y sus hermanos. Aunque ni Taiki ni Seiya querían ir, Mina insistió. Al llegar y ver a Lita llorando, Mina soltó todo y abrazándola muy preocupada dijo:

-¡Lita! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-¿le hizo algo su esposo?—pregunto Haruka del brazo de la siempre bella Michiru— ¿Qué le hizo ese tipo?

-nada, nada, Haruka—respondió Serena—siempre es lo mismo contigo.

-ella tiene razón mi amor—dijo Michiru—siempre esperando lo peor de ellos.

-más le vale a ese, y a todos sus novios no meterse con ninguna de ustedes—dijo muy seria—no se puede confiar en los hombres, son de lo peor.

-solo lo dices porque para tu desgracia, todos ellos son increíblemente guapos.

-bueno eso no importa ahora—dijo de mejor humor— ¿Qué te pasa Lita?

Todos tomaron asiento y Lita dijo que estaba un poco mareada e indispuesta, no quería decir más porque le daba pena con Seiya y Taiki. Al rato de estar platicando, Lita dejo de llorar y se disculpo con Mina por haberla asustado. Mina que era más fresca que una lechuga, escucho cuando Yaten se disculpo y dijo antes de irse al hotel:

-¿necesitas que venga por ti?

-no mi amor—dijo dándole un beso—Haruka me lleva ¿verdad Haruka?

-no lo dudes preciosa—dijo sonriendo—hay mucho loco suelto por ahí y como tu al igual que ellos eres tan famosa, es mejor evitar.

-me dio gusto verte de nuevo Amy—dijo Taiki besando su mano con elegancia—tan inteligente y hermosa como siempre.

-gracias Taiki, que amable—dijo algo sonrojada—que descanses, seguro fue un viaje muy largo.

-¿Qué tal si salimos todos mañana después de la presentación?—dijo Seiya.

-me parece bien Seiya—dijo Serena sonriendo—pero yo iré con mi esposo.

-si no puedes dejar a ese antipático amarrado a tu casa, no hay más remedio—dijo riendo y los demás con el—adiós bombón, me dio gusto verte. A todas ustedes también, están muy lindas todas.

-gracias Seiya— dijo cordialmente Rei—mañana iremos, nos vemos.

Luego de que ellos se fueran, se quedaron platicando. Mina conto que se había divertido mucho de gira y les contaba de todos los lugares que había visitado. Se quedaron platicando y conversando muy alegremente hasta que Haruka y Michiru se disculparon y se fueron.

Mina les estaba entregando los regalos y pregunto imprudentemente porque estaba preocupada por Lita:

-bueno Lita, solo estamos nosotras. Cuéntame ¿Qué ocurre?

-pues casi nada—dijo más tranquila—al parecer estoy embarazada, nada más.

-¡y lo dices como si nada!—dijo muy sorprendida— ¡felicitaciones amiga! Pido ser la madrina.

-ah no—salto Rei—yo seré la madrina, yo lo pedí primero.

-cuanto lo siento pero, seremos Darien y yo—dijo Serena sonriendo—Darien y Andrew son como hermanos.

-¡oigan!—dijo Amy—no es momento—dijo mirando a Lita—compórtense.

Pronto llego Andrew a recoger a Lita, pues el realmente estaba preocupado por ella y quería que descansara. Por eso le pidió que se tomara el día libre. Ella se despidió y se fue tratando de verse normal pero llena de angustia y nervios.

-bueno niñas ¿Por qué Lita esta tan triste? Un bebe es motivo de alegría, no de tristeza.

-bueno lo que pasa es que…-iba a contestar Rei.

-no Rei—dijo Serena—a Lita no le gustaría.

Sin importar lo que Serena había dicho, Rei conto todo. Fue entonces que a Mina se le ocurrió una idea para ayudar a su amiga y se la conto a todas. Muy animadas iban a ayudar a su querida amiga que era para todas como su hermana mayor. Ellas todas se querían como hermanas, no eran solo amigas. Habían compartido muchas cosas y tenían un vínculo muy fuerte.

-¿como te fue mi amor?

-bien mi apuesto doctor—dijo Serena muy sonriente mientras se quitaba los tacones—necesito pedirte algo.

-dime—dijo apartando la laptop—lo que usted desee mi reina.

-bueno, los muchachos van a dar una presentación mañana. Entonces nos invitaron a todas a ir y…

-¿quieres que vaya contigo a ver a cantar a ese chico que se muere por ti?—dijo sonriendo.

-mi amor—dijo sentándose sobre el— ¿ya vas a empezar con eso?

-claro que voy a empezar con eso—dijo con las manos en su cintura—pero solo porque no quiero discutir y sé que tienes razón, te acompañare.

-eso me gusta mi amor—dijo dándole un beso—en bueno que reconozcas que tus celos, son solo reflejo de inseguridad.

-no me psicoanalices mi amor—dijo alzando una ceja—no estás trabajando.

-no, pero me gusta jugar con tu mente mi apuesto y buen doctor—dijo riendo.

-¿con que me quieres volver loco eh?—dijo divertido—mejor ven y haz eso que solo tú haces tan bien. Eso si me vuelve loco.

-ay Darien…-dijo riendo—eres terrible mi amor ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-por lo pronto, amarme. Amarme como tú solo sabes.

-está bien, te daré gusto mi querido Darien—dijo inclinándose ante él para darle placer.

-doctor, dime doctor como me dijiste ayer en el consultorio—dijo mientras ella lo desvestía—se te oye muy sexy cuando lo dices toda sonrojada.

-oh mi lindo doctor Chiba—dijo muy sonriente—es usted un hombre muy caliente. Esta muy húmedo aquí—dijo lamiéndolo con suavidad.

Ella lamio la punta de su gran miembro que estaba muy húmedo y erecto, pues el solo hecho de que ella lo tocara, era suficiente para excitarlo enormemente. Ellos que ya llevaban varios años de intimidad, se tenían mucha confianza. Ahora como esposos se tenían mucha más confianza que cuando eran novios.

Mientras Darien y Serena lo hacían como a ellos tanto les gustaba, de todas las formas, Mina estaba llegando al hotel con Yaten. Ella fue al baño y después de cepillarse y apagar la luz, se sentó en la cama y dijo con su habitual sonrisa y frescura:

-necesito pedirte un favor mi amor.

-si puedo con mucho gusto hermosa Venus—dijo muy sonriente—dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hermosa diosa?

-muy bien, te lo diré. Sé que estas son nuestras vacaciones pero, necesito que hagamos un par de presentaciones.

-¿presentaciones?—dijo algo aburrido— ¿y para quién? Sabes que los muchachos están cansados y…

-lo sé tesoro—dijo ella abrazándolo—pero si no fuera importante, no te lo pediría.

-está bien, hablare con ellos mañana—dijo más tranquilo—pero como siempre esto le va a salir muy caro señorita Aino.

-ya sabía yo que no iba a ser gratis—dijo muy sonriente en esa pequeña pijama color naranja transparente— ¿Cómo quieres que te pague mi lujurioso novio?

-¿sabes? Este color te queda muy bien—dijo subiéndole la pequeña pijama—te ves muy hermosa siempre cuando te vistes de ese color, resalta mucho tu delicada piel.

-¿está usted tratando de seducirme joven Yaten?

-no sé, tal vez. ¿Funciona?

-oh si—dijo ella sentándose sobre el—definitivamente sabe usted como prender a una chica.

Ellos muy sonrientes y divertidos por la conversación que estaban sosteniendo, empezaron a besarse lentamente al inicio. Mina que era una mujer apasionada y dulce, se acostó en la cama y deslizando esa pequeña pijama por sus hombros, le dio una mirada de pasión y le dijo:

-soy tuya, pídeme lo que quieras y lo hare.

-oh nena—dijo acariciando sus senos con delicadeza—te voy a tomar la palabra.

El totalmente excitado por admirar la belleza y ternura de su mujer y próximamente su esposa, cayó sobre ella y respiro fuertemente del dulce olor de su perfume. Disfrutaba al acariciar su blanca y suave piel mientras succionaba sus pezones con delicadeza. Ansioso por perderse pronto en ella, la acaricio sobre la tanga y haciéndola a un lado, introdujo lentamente uno de sus delgados dedos en ella. Arqueo su cuerpo en señal de gozo y le dijo muy excitada:

-no mas, no me tortures mas. Hazlo.

-que conste que tu lo pediste mi amor—dijo muy sonriente mientras chupaba el dedo que había introducido en ella.

Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y deseo, termino de desnudarse y la penetro. Se movió suave y lentamente sobre ella por quince minutos, mientras la penetraba con lentitud y succionaba su cuello, ella gemía en su oído y besándolo le decía muy acalorada:

-te amo, te amo Yaten. Mas…oh mas…

-yo también… yo también—dijo acariciando su pierna y levantándola para penetrarla más profundamente.

Serena y Mina, la estaban pasando increíble esa noche mientras que Lita…

-¿sigues indispuesta amor?

-si un poco—dijo ella dándole la espalda—tengo nauseas y me duele un poco la cabeza. No te preocupes, seguro estoy cansada. Durmiendo me sentiré mejor.

-¿pediste cita con el médico amor?—pregunto el preocupado abrazándola por la espalda.

-eh…no. Se me olvido, mañana la pido—dijo sin mirarlo aun.

-¿Por qué no me miras Lita?—dijo el girándola hacia el— ¿estás enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?

-no amor, no. Tranquilo—dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo—solo estoy cansada, hasta mañana mi amor.

-oh Lita mi amor—dijo mientras su fuerte erección chocaba contra su voluptuoso trasero—ve al médico por favor, necesito que estés bien. No sabes lo mucho que te amo y también, lo mucho que te deseo siempre nena.

-todo está bien cariño—dijo mientras que alzaba su mano y acariciaba el rostro de su amor que besaba su cuello con insistencia—mañana iré.

Al otro día Lita iría al médico no podía con la angustia de saber si lo que le había dicho Amy era cierto o no. En el fondo a ella le ilusionaba la idea de ser madre y tener un hermoso bebe parecido a su amor pero, lo que mas temía era su reacción. Le daba miedo que él se enfadara y que en vez de acercarlos, eso terminara separándolos.

**_De nuevo, ni idea de como hago pero en fin...le seguire cacharreando a esto a ver como se hace jejeje. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer y si comentas ¡pues mejor! mi intencion no es la de ofender a nadie con lo que escribo, para nada. _**

**_Besos y abrazos, espero tengan o hayan tenido un lindo dia._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sigo intentando entender esta pagina y les digo niñas cada vez es mas dificil para mi. Espero les guste este capi y seguir intentando. Gracias y chao, nos leemos abajo, al final del capitulo._**

**Capitulo 3**

Llego sábado, Mina que estaba de vacaciones y no tenía mucho que hacer, se encargo de ir hasta los lugares de trabajo de cada una y llevarles las entradas para el concierto. Lo darían en un bar a petición de un amigo de Seiya.

-hola Serena, tu eres la única que me falta.

-hola Mina—dijo ella levantándose de su silla—gracias por venir hasta acá, que pena contigo. No debiste molestarte.

-tranquila—dijo muy sonriente—no tenía nada que hacer y me sirvió de excusa para venir a verlas.

-¿ya hablaste con Yaten?—pregunto ella quitándose los lentes— ¿te dijo que si?

-sí, no hay ningún problema—dijo tomando un poco de agua— ¿Qué has sabido de Lita? ¿Cómo sigue?

-pues la vi hace poco cuando vino a mi consultorio antes de ir con Amy. Esta igual de pálida, pero es más que eso. Creo que anoche no durmió, estaba muy ojerosa.

-bueno pero—dijo con sonrisa maliciosa—tu también lo estas, pero al contrario de Lita tú te ves muy sonriente.

-ah bueno—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—mi marido no me dejo dormir anoche.

-¡Serena!—dijo ella muerta de risa—que cosas dices.

-lo siento, es mi carrera. Cuando estuve en el seminario de sexología, obligadamente tienes que hablar así. No te puedes ir con rodeos cuando hablas de ese tipo de cosas—dijo con una actitud muy profesional.

-es increíble que tú seas así, toda seria y profesional Serena—dijo Mina con gran admiración—me has sorprendido, no, nos has sorprendido a todos.

-gracias Mina—dijo algo sonrojada—debe ser porque encontré una forma de ayudar a las personas sin tener que usar un traje y arriesgar mi vida y la de ustedes ¿no crees?

-sí, es cierto—dijo dejando el vaso—pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te dijo tu marido de Seiya?

-lo de siempre—dijo muy sonriente—pero no te preocupes, te prometo que no hará ningún alboroto. Te lo prometo.

-muy bien, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez—dijo levantándose—me voy, nos vemos en la noche amiga.

Mientras ellas se despedían de beso en la mejilla y abrazo afectuosamente, Lita estaba en el consultorio con Amy. Muy nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos, Amy termino de leer los resultados de la prueba y dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-felicidades Lita, tienes dos meses de embarazo.

-ay no—dijo rompiendo en llanto— ¿Qué voy a hacer Amy?

-tranquila Lita—dijo ella levantándose de su silla y abrazándola—le puede hacer daño a tu bebe, recuerda que todo lo que tú sientes, el lo siente también.

-Si perdóname—dijo sin poder dejar de llorar—creo que mejor me voy.

-no, no puedes irte así—dijo ayudándola a levantarse—mejor ven, vamos con Serena. En este momento creo que ella es la más indicada para verte.

Amy la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo hasta el consultorio de Serena, después de verla un poco más calmada, volvió porque aun tenía muchos pacientes que atender. Lita se recostó en un sofá que Serena tenía en su consultorio y a petición de Serena, cerró sus ojos un momento. Cuando ella la vio tranquila y más relajada, le pidió que se sentara y le pregunto:

-bueno empecemos por lo principal ¿Cómo te sientes?

-pues como mas Serena—dijo ella algo triste—preocupada por lo que Andrew…

-no, no te pregunte eso Lita—dijo ella muy seria— ¿Cómo te sientes tu con la noticia de tu bebe? Olvida a tu esposo por un momento, olvídate de él y enfócate en ti. Ahora dime ¿Qué sientes tu cuando piensas en tu bebe?

-honestamente…me da alegría imaginármelo. Siempre he querido tener una familia pero…

-pero nada, nuestro problema principalmente el de algunas mujeres, es poner por encima de ellas mismas su felicidad por los demás. Pero tienes que entender que si no te amas a ti misma y cuidas de ti, no podrás amar a nadie ni cuidar de nadie. Todo empieza por ti Lita, por ti.

-Serena…-dijo Lita sorprendida.

La realidad era que Lita estaba tan enfocada pensando en la reacción de su esposo, que se había olvidado de ella. Impresionada por escuchar las palabras de su amiga, lo pensó mejor. Hablaron durante largo rato y ella llego a la conclusión gracias a los consejos de su amiga y psicóloga, que tendría a su bebe y estaría feliz por ello aunque su esposo no le gustara. Por primera vez cayó en cuenta de que toda su vida había hecho lo mismo, sacrificarse por los demás para hacerlos felices, decidió que esta vez era su turno.

-gracias Serena, me has ayudado mucho.

-no es nada nena, sabes de sobra que yo te quiero muchísimo. Entonces ¿te vas hoy?

-sí, necesito tiempo para mí. Tiempo para pensar y relajarme.

-mucha suerte, llámanos en cuanto llegues con tu prima. Cuídate mucho Lita y cuida de nuestro ahijado. Y si Andrew pregunta ¿Qué le decimos?

-nada, no le digas nada. Yo me encargo de él, de nuevo gracias y discúlpame con las chicas.

De esa forma se despidieron y Lita se fue, en ese momento llego Darien al consultorio de Serena y le dijo sorprendido:

-¿Lita? ¿Siguió indispuesta?

-un poco pero Amy la vio y le mando unos medicamentos, estará bien.

-Serena… ¿sabes algo? Nunca has sabido mentir, eres demasiado transparente—dijo sonriéndole dulcemente—dime ¿Qué le pasa a Lita?

-no seas cansón y vámonos que quiero darme un baño antes de salir para el concierto ¿nos vamos?

-ni creas que aquí murió el tema nena—dijo el tomándola de la mano—vámonos y en el camino a casa, me cuentas.

Mientras Serena iba a su casa para cambiarse y Lita a arreglar una maleta, Rei estaba terminando de arreglarse. Ella se baño y se puso un ajustado jean con una elegante y costosa blusa roja muy cómoda. Se estaba aplicando algo de labial cuando, sonó su teléfono.

-Hola, aquí Rei Hino ¿Quién es?

-hola mi amor—dijo Nicolás sonriendo—tan amable como siempre ¿aun estás en tu apartamento?

-si, pero ya estoy de salida—dijo tomando su bolsa para ir a su auto— ¿y tú? ¿Estás en el aeropuerto?

-sí, pero mi vuelo está retrasado—dijo muy aburrido mirando su tiquete—no sabes la jartera que me da, tenerme que ir y perder este fin de semana contigo.

-claro te entiendo—dijo ella con cara de alivio—pero esos son los gajes del oficio, que se le va a hacer.

-si claro, se ve que te duele mucho. No sé porque no me quieres Rei, te he demostrado que yo siempre te he querido mucho.

-no digas eso y mucho menos por teléfono—dijo algo seria—si te quiero, sabes que te amo. Espero que regreses pronto, mucha suerte en tu viaje. Llámame cuando llegues ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien mi amor—dijo más tranquilo—te mando un gran beso, nos vemos pronto y espero que te diviertas mucho.

-gracias, adiós amor—dijo finalmente y colgó.

No era que Rei no quisiera a Nicolás, lo que pasaba era que ella adoraba su independencia y le daba miedo perderla.

Más tarde todos estaban muy bañados, perfumados y en cómoda ropa esperando la presentación de los muchachos en el bar. Estaban sentados en una mesa, mientras las chicas platicaban y esperaban a Mina, Andrew le dijo a Darien sin que nadie escuchara:

-estoy preocupado Darien ¿tú sabes donde esta Lita? ¿Tu esposa te ha dicho algo?

-¿Cómo así? ¿Lita se fue?—pregunto Darien confundido dejando su trago en la mesa.

-sí, cuando llegue a la casa….

**_Flash back…_**

Andrew había llegado a su casa buscando a su esposa, cuando entro a la habitación y no vio ni su maleta ni algo de ropa, se angustio mucho. Salió a la sala a llamarla al celular, pero vio sobre la mesa al lado de su comida servida, una nota. La tomo y en ella decía:

**_"hola mi amor, espero que hayas tenido un buen día. Me voy por unos días, no me he sentido muy bien ni física, ni emocionalmente. Por eso me voy a tratar de poner mis ideas en claro y a respirar algo de aire puro. No te angusties, estaré bien. Ve al concierto, despeja tu mente y relájate un rato, te llamare en cuanto llegue. Nunca olvides que te amo y que significas mucho para mí. Te dejo tu comida sobre la mesa, la ropa arreglada y todo arreglado en el restaurante. Un beso mi amor, cuídate mucho y diviértete. Adiós"_**

**_Fin de flash back…_**

-…y me dejo esa nota toda extraña, no sé qué es lo que le pasa. Me está volviendo loco no saber dónde está.

-ay Andrew—dijo Darien al ver a su amigo tan confundido y perdido—le pregunte a Serena pero no me quiso decir ni media palabra. Ella dice que Lita es su amiga y tu eres el mío, que ella respeta mucho la confianza que su amiga ha depositado en ella y que por más que yo sea su esposo y me quiera, hay cosas que no se dicen.

-uyy—dijo dándole un sorbo a su trago—tu esposa es bien delicada ¿no es verdad?

-pues se volvió así—dijo riendo—lo peor es que la culpa de todo eso la tengo yo.

-no hermano, necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa a Lita. Estoy preocupado por ella. Bueno, aunque no solo por ella.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Mientras ellos charlaban y Andrew le contaba a su amigo con algo de pena que tenía muchos problemas con los bancos, Mina le estaba dando un beso a Yaten.

-¿Qué canción vas a cantar mi amor?

-¿Cuáles quieres que cante?—dijo muy sonriente— ¿las que he compuesto para ti?

-¡sí!—dijo muy feliz—esas son muy hermosas.

-está bien—dijo divertido mientras tomaba su guitarra—ve a sentarte y en un ratico nos vemos.

Mina le dio un último beso y fue a sentarse a la mesa con los demás. Mientras charlaban y los chicos se preparaban para tocar, Serena decía…

-ahí estas tu otra vez con tu síndrome Peter Pan Rei. Pobre Nicolás, no sé cómo te aguanta.

-¿ya vas a empezar a psicoanalizarme Serena?—dijo ella algo molesta—estamos en plan de diversión, no empieces.

-pero si es la verdad—dijo sonriendo—tu problema es el pánico que le tienes al compromiso Rei, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

-¿miedo yo?—dijo muy divertida—no me hagas reír Serena.

-muy bien—dijo ella sonriendo—vamos a ser una prueba.

-Serena mi amor….no estamos trabajando—dijo Darien tomándole la mano.

-no, déjala Darien—dijo Mina divertida—suena interesante.

-a ver Rei—dijo Serena mirándola con una bella sonrisa—como reaccionas tú ante esta palabra, que piensas cuando oyes esto—luego dijo lentamente—matrimonio.

-¡Serena!—dijo Rei sobresaltada—no bromees con eso.

-¿lo ves? Deberías ver la cara de susto y pánico que tienes ahora Rei—dijo muy divertida junto a Mina, luego escucho:

-Serena…no mas—dijo Darien muy serio.

-sí, sí, ya entendí. Lo siento Rei mi única intención es ayudarte. Cuando reconoces un problema y trabajas en el, lo resuelves más fácilmente.

-si tú lo dices—dijo Rei tomando su trago—dirás lo que quieras pero creo que ustedes están más locos que todos nosotros.

-¡por supuesto que sí!—dijo Serena muy sonriente—me molestaría si pensaras que no estoy loca.

-¡ay no!—dijo Rei aburrida—me gustaba más cuando te sacaba de casillas, ahora todo es tranquilidad contigo.

-¡ja!—dijo Darien riendo—si la hubieras visto la semana pasada, estaba enojadísima conmigo.

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Andrew con curiosidad al igual que Mina.

-ah, es que me comí el ultimo trozo de pastel que nos llevo Lita cuando fueron a visitarnos ¿lo recuerdas?—dijo riendo al recordarlo.

-¿por eso?—pregunto levantando una ceja—tiene que ser una broma.

-no, no miente—dijo Serena seria y recordándolo—ese trozo era mío y Darien descaradamente se lo comió sin permiso, a pesar de que puse una nota en el refrigerador diciendo que ese trozo era mío. No se trata del pastel como tal, es solo un símbolo. Eso era mío y el no lo respeto.

Rei, Amy y todos reían con la situación. No podían creer como Serena podía enojarse tanto por algo tan simple como un pastel, luego Darien dijo:

-pues así fue, si no es porque fui y le compre un pastel a Lita, exactamente el mismo, no hubiera podido regresar a dormir a mi cama.

-ah no, bien merecido te lo tenias—dijo ella riendo—yo respeto tus cosas y tú debes respetar las mías.

Después de bromear sobre las divertidas historias de Serena y Darien como esposos, los chicos empezaron con su presentación. La verdad era que ellos estaban cansados y querían descansar en el hotel, pero el amigo de Seiya le pidió que cantara esa noche en su bar para atraer más clientes. Seiya que era un buen amigo, accedió. Fue por eso que ni Seiya ni Taiki, se negaron cuando Yaten les pidió el favor que Mina le había pedido.

Estaban todos muy divertidos en la mesa escuchándolos cantar, cuando de pronto Seiya tomo el micrófono y dijo muy sonriente:

-muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí, es un gusto para nosotros ver este lugar tan lleno. La siguiente canción es una canción muy bonita que me gusta mucho, cuando la escucho siempre recuerdo a esa rubia de ojos azules, que siempre ha sido tan buena amiga. Ojala te guste—dijo y sin más empezó a cantar.

Seiya empezó a cantar con mucho sentimiento una canción llamada _"amigos"_ del grupo los enanitos verdes. Era una linda canción que hablaba de amistad y nada más que eso pero Darien…

-¿Qué es lo que pretende este…?

-Darien… no vayas a empezar—dijo Serena muy seria— ¿es que no escuchas? Es una canción de amistad, no de amor.

-me importa muy poco—dijo tratando de levantarse de la mesa mientras ella tomaba su mano— ¿Qué cree que estoy pintado o qué?

-muy bien, ¿quieres pelear? Anda, ve. Ve y pelea, haz un escándalo y que nos echen de aquí ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que pase lo de la otra vez?—dijo algo molesta a su lado mientras él se sentaba de nuevo y los demás estaban entretenidos.

-Serena…sí que eres manipuladora—dijo tranquilizándose— ¿no te importa entonces que vaya y le dé su merecido a ese imbécil? ¿Qué pase lo mismo que aquella vez?

-claro que me importa amor, pero si tu quieres volver a dormir en un hotel solo, salir en los periódicos y con un ojo morado, es tu problema no el mío. Cálmate, sabes que yo te amo a ti y solo a ti. Me case contigo ¿o no?

-si—dijo sonriendo tranquilamente—te casaste conmigo y eres mía. Como odio dormir sin ti, no hare nada. Me portare bien, como te lo prometí.

-me alegra escuchar eso—dijo muy sonriente mientras ponía la mano de su esposo sobre sus piernas debajo de la mesa—se dé que otra forma, puedes descargar esa sobrecarga de testosterona mi amor.

-sí, definitivamente me gusta más tu idea—dijo acariciándola bajo la mesa.

Al final de la noche, ellos terminaron de cantar y se sentaron con todos a compartir una botella de whisky. Darien aunque incomodo con Seiya ahí, aparentaba tranquilidad. Andrew que estaba tratando de distraerse y no pensar en su esposa y su abandono repentino, se levanto y dijo:

-adiós a todos, gracias por la invitación—luego miro a Darien y dándole la mano dijo— ¿nos vemos el próximo sábado con los muchachos?

-claro ¿en el mismo bar de siempre?

-sí, nos vemos. Buenas noches a todos.

Andrew se fue y durante el camino hasta su casa, se fue muy pensativo. Extrañaba mucho a su esposa, la soledad y el vacio de su casa, lo deprimía mucho. Cuando Andrew se fue, Yaten y sus hermanos se levantaron para ir al baño. Darien espero un tiempo prudente y se levanto para ir detrás de ellos. Sin saber lo que Darien tenía en mente Serena escucho que Mina dijo:

-¿no te molesta que tu esposo aun tenga noche de hombres?

-para nada mi querida Mina—dijo muy sonriente—es más, me encanta cuando sale. ¿Recuerdan como nos divertíamos cada viernes en la noche cuando ellos salian?

-¿era por eso que nos llamabas entonces?—pregunto Rei divertida.

-si, al principio fue muy difícil para mi adaptarme a las salidas de Darien, pero después gracias a mi estudio y a la lectura entendí cual era mi problema.

-¿así?—pregunto Amy curiosa— ¿y cuál era?

-mi problema no era que Darien saliera a divertirse cada viernes en la noche con sus amigos, mi problema era que yo no hacía nada. Me quedaba en casa refunfuñando y muy molesta con él, me sentía mal y me deprimía porque pensaba que a él no le gustaba estar conmigo. Con el tiempo pude entender que sus salidas no tenían nada que ver con que no me quisiera y tome la decisión de divertirme también en compañía de ustedes mis queridas amigas—dijo riendo y tomando su trago.

-gua Serena cada vez me sorprendes mas—dijo Rei sin poder creerlo— ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amiga? Aquella llorona y comelona que peleaba por todo.

-creció y maduro mi querida Rei, maduro.

Mientras ellas charlaban alegremente y tomaban extrañando a Lita, Darien decía:

-ni creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces pero Serena es mía. ¿Has entendido? Mía.

-doctor Chiba—dijo Seiya muy sonriente—lo sé, no tiene necesidad de aclarármelo. Pero déjeme decirle con todo respeto, que ella es mi amiga. Mi amiga—dijo enfatizando la última palabra—y le tengo un gran cariño, solo eso. No tiene por qué estar celoso, ella jamás le ha dado motivos.

-ella no pero tu si—dijo muy serio—no confió en ti, se que sientes algo por mi esposa mas allá de una simple amistad. Te voy a estar vigilando.

-es usted libre de pensar lo que quiera—dijo muy fresco y muy relajado mientras sus hermanos estaban en alerta—con su permiso, volveré a la mesa.

Ellos volvieron a la mesa mientras Yaten y Taiki le preguntaban a Seiya que habían hablado. Darien se limpio la cara con algo de agua frente al espejo y se decía a sí mismo como una especie de mantra, que él tenía razón y ella nunca le había dado motivos.

Andrew llego a su casa, totalmente oscura y vacía, se sentó en el sofá. Se quito el saco y algo emocionado, contesto su teléfono.

-hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

-hola mi amor—dijo sonriendo—son muchas preguntas, pero empecemos por ti ¿te divertiste?

-no mucho, sin ti aquí nada tiene sentido—dijo algo dolido— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Vas a volver?

-de nuevo con las preguntas, necesito tiempo para pensar y poner en claro muchas cosas. A mi regreso tú y yo tenemos que sentarnos y platicar muy seriamente.

-pero ¿es que acaso me vas a pedir el divorcio o qué? ¿Qué te hice?—dijo lleno de angustia.

-antes que nada tienes que saber que yo te amo, te amo y siempre te voy a amar. Segundo no se trata de eso, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Solo te puedo decir que nada de lo que viene depende de mí sino de ti. Estaremos juntos si tu a si lo deseas, no pienso obligarte a nada que tu no quieras.

El totalmente confundido por sus palabras, estaba más perdido que antes. Ella no le dijo nada más y mandándole un gran abrazo y un beso, se despidió de él y colgó. El se quedo hasta muy tarde en ese sofá tratando de descifrar que le pasaba a su misteriosa esposa y se preguntaba con angustia, si él tendría la culpa de lo que le pasaba.

_**y eso fue todo por ahora :D muchas gracias y bye, gracias por leer y si comentan ¡mejor! :) mucho mejor.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jueves, 15 d Enero de 2015_**

**_Hola, hola, soy nueva publicando aqui pero quiero agradecerle a _**yssareyes48 **_por haberse tomado el trabajo de haber leido y haber comentado, muchas gracias por eso y pues si, si, nena. Quise hacer una historia un poco diferente aqui pero con lo que mas me gusta a mi jajajaja, lemon muñeca ;) espero lo que viene te guste y pues nada, mucha gracias por lee y comentar._**

**_Aqui les dejo el capitulo numero cuatro de esta historia que es una a las cuales le tengo mucho cariño; tiene algunos errores pero en fin...bye, nos leemos abajo :)_****_**

**Capitulo 4**

Todos se divirtieron mucho en el bar hasta las dos de la mañana. Generalmente cerraban a la una pero como había tanta gente, y había un buen ambiente, el dueño dejo abierto has muy tarde. Ya en la casa Serena se cambio. Se puso la pijama y metiéndose en la cama escucho que su esposo le hablo.

-necesito consultar algo contigo amor.

-dime amor ¿pasa algo grave? Estas más serio de lo normal.

Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿recuerdas el dinero que me consigno mi papa por la venta del departamento de Hong Kong?

-claro, como se me va a olvidar si armaste un alboroto por eso —sonrió— Como será que yo tuve que hablar con tu papa para calmarlo.

-bueno pues sabes que yo no quería recibir ese dinero pero hoy hablando con Andrew, he pensado en invertirlo.

-me parece perfecto—le dijo como si nada— ¿piensas invertir en uno de los restaurantes de Andrew? ¿Convertirte en su socio?

-sí, pero ¿tu como sabes eso?—dijo confundido acostándose a su lado.

-ay cariño… cuando tu vas, yo he vuelto.

-¿con que esas tenemos?—dijo acostándola y haciéndose sobre ella—muy bien, ahora si vas a ver. Vas a cumplir con la oferta que me hiciste en el bar ¿verdad que sí, mi provocativa esposa?

-sí, pero dilo. Dilo Darien que sabes que me gusta escucharte decirlo antes de hacer el amor.

-te amo mi amor, te amo mucho.

-y yo a ti mi celoso y posesivo hombre, yo a ti también te amo mi amor.

De esa forma se dijeron las palabras que llevaban diciéndose hacia tantos años y cayó sobre ella, luego empezó a besarla con dulzura.

Mientras Darien le hacía el amor a su esposa, Mina y Yaten estaban llegando al hotel. Mina muy sorprendida escucho cuando Yaten le hablo en un tono algo preocupado.

-ese marido de tu amiga sí que es celoso. Afortunadamente, esta vez no se fueron a los golpes. Estoy cansado de decirle a Seiya que no se le acerque a tu amiga. No sé cuando lo va a entender.

-ay no mi amor—dijo ella sorprendida mientras se quitaba los zapatos— ¿Cuándo paso eso? Nosotras no vimos nada.

-en el baño, cuando fuimos al baño. Taiki y yo escuchamos cuando él le dijo a Seiya que lo iba estar vigilando.

-ese Darien—dijo Mina divertida— ¿Cuándo va a aprender? Unos muy celosos y otros muy reacios, como Rei.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa con Rei?

-ah bueno….

Mientras Mina le contaba a Yaten, recordaba algo que Serena le había dicho.

**_Flash back…_**

-¿tú crees que Yaten también le tenga miedo al compromiso? Ya llevamos varios años de novios y…

-Mina, solo haz la prueba. Haz lo que hice yo con Rei. Mira, el cuerpo está muy conectado con la mente pero a pesar de su increíble sincronización, el cuerpo, los gestos que hace una persona cuando habla, te dicen mucho. Hazlo mismo y cuando lo hagas, fíjate mucho en su reacción. De esa forma podrás saber.

**_Fin de flash back…_**

-…y eso fue lo que paso, en cuanto Serena dijo la palabra matrimonio, Rei se sobresalto mucho.

Mina hizo lo que su amiga le había aconsejado, miro detenidamente a su novio y vio con alegría cuando Yaten se sonrió tímidamente tratando de esconder su sonrisa rápidamente. Yaten quería despistar a Mina para poder darle la sorpresa.

-pues muñeca ella está en su derecho, si aun no esta lista es mejor que espere. ¿Imagínate que después de haberse casado con su novio después le dé por arrepentirse? No, pobre tipo. No me gustaría ser él.

-ya veo—dijo ella sonriendo muy alegre—pero cambiando de tema ¿vas a ir mañana a visitar a tu amigo que vive en la playa?

-pues sí, pero no quiero discutir contigo entonces…

-tranquilo—dijo ella masajeando su espalda sentada tras él—vete tranquilo, ya encontrare algo divertido que hacer.

-¿ah?—se giro para verla—creí que terminaríamos discutiendo como siempre cuando me voy a visitarlo.

-no, no te preocupes, te prometo que hare un esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Después de todo tu tienes derecho a tu espacio, y yo al mío.

Yaten sorprendido pero más contento que otra cosa, la abrazo por la espalda y respirando del penetrante olor de su cabello rubio suelto, se fue quedando dormido.

Pero en otro lado…..

-¿Nicolás?

-hola amor—dijo el tímidamente en el umbral de su puerta con una maleta.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí y tan tarde?

-ah no te imaginas, lo que paso fue que…

Ella lo invito a seguir y mientras se sentaban, él le empezó a contar todo. Le decía que tuvo que viajar y que cuando llego al lugar, le habían dicho que la junta se había cancelado hasta la próxima semana. Que aburrido, le daba mucha pereza quedarse en ese lugar y perderse todo el fin de semana junto a ella, que por eso había vuelto al aeropuerto y había regresado esa misma noche.

-¿solo por eso regresaste? Debes estar cansado.

-¿te parece poco?—dijo algo ofendido— ¿te parece muy poca la razón de mi regreso? Tú y yo mantenemos con mucho trabajo, Rei, por eso es difícil que podamos vernos y más salir. Te lo repito mi hermosa Rei yo te amo y me gusta estar contigo.

-Nicolás…-dijo algo sonrojada—yo también, es solo que me da pena que hayas viajado tanto solo por…

Nicolás la interrumpió y acercándosele más, la beso. Lleno de necesidad y de poseerla, la cargo y la sentó sobre él. Alzando sus brazos para quitarle la blusa, le decía que era muy hermosa y la amaba.

-eres tan bella y tan sensual Rei, me vuelves loco mujer.

-y tu a mi—dijo mientras le quitaba el saco y le desabrochaba la camisa.

Pronto estuvieron desnudos, él estuvo por un momento disfrutando del sabor y la sensualidad de su bella peli negra antes de introducirse en ella. Rei en cambio, halo su cabello con fuerza hacia atrás y obligándolo a que la mirara le pregunto muy excitada que si esa había sido la razón de su regreso.

-¿a esto viniste verdad? Viniste a cogerme toda la noche, lo sé. Admítelo.

-si, a esto vine —dijo agarrándole las nalgas— Te voy a coger hasta que me canse y te deje agotada mi temperamental Rei.

Sumergidos y perdidos en la pasión del momento, él succiono sus pezones con urgencia. Uno a uno los acaricio y beso hasta que sintió su panty muy, muy húmedo. Cuando la sintió lista, la acaricio y destrozando aquella prenda, alzo su trasero para penetrarla. En cuanto lo hizo, ella se aferro de sus hombros con mucha fuerza y dejo escapar un gemido. A él que le encantaba escucharla gemir y gritar, la nalgueo muy fuerte y le pregunto si lo quería montar.

-¿te gusta montarme? ¿Te gusta cabalgar hermosa mujer?

-ah…Nicolás—dijo ella con el cabello revuelto—si, si amor…si…

Rei se movía sobre él con mucha habilidad y sensualidad; para Nicolás el solo verla lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo que más le gustaba cuando le hacía el amor a su complicada novia, era escucharla decir que lo amaba con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose con intensidad su labio inferior.

Luego de veinte minutos en ese fuerte vaivén, él la detuvo y le pidió que se acostara en el sofá.

-ven, hazte aquí

-como quieras mi amor—dijo muy sonriente inclinándose sobre la cabecera del sofá.

Ella se inclino de espaldas. Él, acariciando su trasero y haciéndola estremecer, lo tomo en su mano y la penetro lentamente. Empezó a moverse suave al inicio pero con sus gritos y gemidos pidiendo por más, lo hizo más fuerte rápidamente.

Luego escucho cuando ella le dijo lo que a él le encantaba, que lo amaba y que lo amaba con toda su alma.

-ay amor…así…te amo Nicolás.

-de nuevo—dijo nalgueando su trasero y empujando más fuerte—dilo de nuevo, Rei

-te amo…te amo Nicolás. No puedo, no puedo resistirlo más…

-oh si nena—dijo con una sonrisa perversa— ¿te gusta? ¿Más duro?

-¡ah…! si, mas….más duro amor…

El sudor, la temperatura de sus cuerpos; pero sobre todo sus palabras, hicieron que él incrementara el ritmo de sus embestidas y estallando, la escucho llegar al orgasmo gritando su nombre con pasión. Nicolás disfrutaba mucho hacer el amor con ella, era sensual, femenina y muy ardiente.

Salió de ella e inclinándose sobre su acalorado y sudado cuerpo, le dijo al oído que era más que fantástica.

-eres…espectacular y eres mía Rei…te amo.

-y yo…a ti amor…

Dijo muy sonriente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿vamos a la habitación?

-si—dijo sonriendo y tomándola en brazos—una promesa es una promesa mi Rei.

Había sido una gran sorpresa para Rei verlo esa noche pero sin duda le alegraba que hubiera vuelto solo por estar a su lado. Esos pequeños detalles que él tenía con ella, hacían que ella lo amara con mucha intensidad.

Y lejos del romance, la lujuria y la pasión, estaba otra dulce chica llegando a su casa.

-hola Artemis, te manda a decir Mina que mañana viene a verte.

-que bien Amy, gracias. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-muy buena pero estoy algo cansada—dijo mirando su reloj de mano—es algo tarde, buenas noches Artemis.

-hasta mañana Amy—dijo sobre uno de sus sofás mientras ella apagaba la luz.

Amy se quito los zapatos y tumbándose sobre la cama, pensaba. Pensaba en sus amigas y lo felices que se veían. Pensaba en si ella había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar de lado su vida amorosa por sus estudios, sacudió su cabeza y dijo que eso no era verdad.

-no hay duda de que hice lo correcto, no tengo siquiera porque dudarlo. Lo mejor será dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.

_**Eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado. Un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto, bye ¡portense muy mal siempre! jajajaja :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Viernes, 16 de Enero de 2015.**_

_**Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengas todas ustedes preciosas señoritas. Quiero mandar un saludo y un agradecimiento muy grande a las dos personas que decidieron seguir el fic ¡muchas gracias! Gracias y siempre estoy abierta y dispuesta a lo que tengan que decir. También quiero mandar un saludo muy especial, un abrazo y un beso a **_yssareyes48_** por haber leído y haber comentado de nuevo ¡gracias nena! Muchas gracias y pues jejejeje, te explicare ;) Rei le tiene miedo al matrimonio porque no quiere perder su libertad, no quiere perderse a ella misma por mucho que quiera a Nicolás ¿me explico un poco princesita? Ella ama su independencia, su libertad. La ama y como es una mujer dominante no quiere perder ni el dominio sobre ella misma ni mucho menos en su relación, es por eso.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por los reviews y por seguirla. Besos y abrazos, espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.**_

**Capitulo 5**

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, de esas mañanas con fuerte sol y fresca brisa que indica que va a hacer un estupendo día y era hora de despertar. Serena estaba con la cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de su amado esposo, durmiendo plácidamente. Pero la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, pego en su rostro y la despertó porque había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

-ay no, olvide cerrar la cortina y todo por tu culpa mi amor.

-buenos días, hermosa señora de Chiba ¿mal humorada?—dijo con su bella sonrisa blanca—pensé que estaba usted contenta.

-hola mi amor—dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte y dándole un beso en el pecho—claro, quién no lo estaría si despertara al lado de un hombre tan guapo como tú.

-que mujer tan educada y halagadora tengo—dijo sonriendo y levantándose de la cama— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-voy a verme con las chicas ¿y tú?

-aun no sé, pensaba quedarme todo el día contigo en esta habitación pero ni modo, ya que

Dijo como un niño pequeño y desilusionado.

-ay mi amor—dijo abrazándolo por la espalda—no pongas esa carita que me matas. Mejor ¿serias tan amable de llevarme y después me recoges para que salgamos a hacer algo divertido? Últimamente solo trabajamos y no hacemos nada más.

-está bien preciosa—dijo mientras se metía al baño—ven, te arreglas y te llevo después de que vayamos a desayunar ¿te parece?

-sí, gracias—dijo muy sonriente mientras entraba con él.

En otro lugar esta Rei despertando en su cama después de una noche intensa de buen sexo con su novio. Nicolás entro con una bandeja a la habitación, la puso sobre sus piernas y dándole un tierno beso en la frente le dio los buenos días.

-buenos días mi amor, te traje desayuno. Espero te guste.

-guau Nicolás— dijo ella viendo el desayuno—estas lleno de sorpresas mi amor, gracias.

-de nada mi amor, tu eres mi reina. Mereces ser tratada como tal.

Ella empezó a comer muy animada, por alguna extraña razón tenía mucha hambre. Tal vez se debiera a que necesitaba recuperar energía.

Ambos estaban desayunando cuando ella escucho que él dijo después de comer un pedazo de fruta que había estado pensando en algo pero la forma como lo dijo, preocupo a Rei en el acto.

-Rei he estado pensando en algo.

-dime amor, te escucho.

-bueno, nosotros llevamos muchos años juntos y te amo. Tal vez sería buena idea si tuvieras las llaves de mi apartamento—dijo sacando un lindo llavero con la letra R de color rojo—quiero que puedas entrar y salir de mi casa cuando tú quieras.

-ay Nicolás, no sé qué decir, me has tomado por sorpresa y yo pues…

-¿no las quieres?—pregunto visiblemente afligido— ¿Por qué? Esto no tiene que significar nada trascendental amor, solo son unas llaves nada más.

-sí pero, no sé lo que tu estés esperando de mi y ya sabes que yo…

-lo sé, no quieres ningún compromiso serio, eso lo entiendo. Pero debes saber que yo te amo y seré paciente, esperare hasta que estés lista.

A ella en verdad le dolía hacerlo sufrir, él era un buen novio y ella aunque lo amara, aun no superaba su miedo al compromiso. Le costaba mucho trabajo renunciar según ella, a su espacio y a su intimidad.

.

-.-

.

-hola Rei ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-hola Mina, hola chicas—dijo ella descargando su bolso—es que anoche llego Nicolás y…

-oye espera un momento—dijo Serena sorprendida— ¿Qué no se había ido de viaje?

-sí, pero a la final la junta con los inversionistas del proyecto se cancelo a última hora. Por eso decidió venir antes y se quedo conmigo anoche.

-¿por eso llegaste tarde no?—dijo Mina muy divertida—que picarones son.

-no empieces Mina—dijo Rei sin poder evitar una sonrisa—mejor ¿has hablado con Lita, Serena?

-no, estaba esperando que llegaras para llamarla. Pero me gustaría que primero nos repartiéramos todas la labores antes de llamarla ¿les parece?

-si me gusta la idea—dijo Amy muy animada—quiero que Lita este bien.

-ay Amy—dijo Mina con reproche— ¿Por qué no le aceptaste la invitación a Taiki? Yo vi que quedo muy aburrido.

-¿de qué estás hablando Mina?—pregunto Serena curiosa— ¿Qué invitación?

-pues la invitación que le hizo Taiki aquí a la señorita para que lo acompañara a la playa con Yaten y Seiya. Seiya invito a una amiga y se fueron esta mañana temprano. Es el colmo contigo Amy.

-a ver no me regañes mas Mina y mejor concéntrate ¿quieres?

Dijo Amy tratando de cambiar de tema. Serena que lo único que quería siempre era ayudar a sus amigas la miro muy seria y le hizo una pregunta.

-Amy amiga, con todo respeto pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro, lo que quieras. Dime.

-¿Qué esperas tu de un hombre? Es decir ¿Cuál es tu tipo ideal?

Amy con mucha pena no quería contestar la pregunta pero ante la insistencia de Rei y Mina contesto y dijo que no había pensado en eso casi nunca.

-pues la verdad nunca he pensado mucho en eso la verdad.

-bueno pero lo único que puedo recomendarte amiga, es que estés bien aterrizada. Que no te pase como le paso a mi paciente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-pues aquella chica llego a mi consultorio porque después de muchos exámenes llegaron a la conclusión que lo de ella era mental. Ella me decía que estaba enferma de amor. Le pregunte mejor y entendí la razón de su padecimiento. A menudo las mujeres creamos una imagen distorsionada de lo que es un hombre, esperamos de ellos que sean como mi paciente decía: que fuera fuerte pero que fuera sensible al mismo tiempo. Que fuera celoso, pero que le diera su espacio cuando ella quería. Que fuera tierno pero que no fuera intenso ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir? El tipo de hombre que esta chica describía o era un alien o era un tipo con trastorno de personalidad muy severo. Se debe aceptar a los hombres tal cual y como son, no digo que en el proceso de estar con ellos no los podamos ayudar a mejorar pero atrás debe quedar la imagen errónea de un príncipe azul perfecto.

Todas impresionadas por el discurso bien argumentado de su amiga, se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón. Amy le dio las gracias y dijo que tal vez tenía razón.

-creo que tienes razón, no espero encontrar a un hombre perfecto, Serena. Solo a un hombre serio y responsable que quiera estar conmigo y solo conmigo.

-como siempre tan asertiva e inteligente mi querida Amy—dijo Serena sonriendo—se reduce a eso, a que si esa persona te aprecia y te quiere en verdad, estará contigo y solo contigo. Eso es lo importante.

-eso quiere decir que ¿le darás una oportunidad a Taiki? él se muere por ti Amy y es un buen chico. Muy inteligente y además responsable. Piénsalo nena.

-lo pensare.

-bueno, bueno, basta de cháchara niñas—dijo Rei sentándose— ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Ellas muy alegres organizaron todo y se repartieron las tareas. Luego de terminar de organizar llamaron a Lita. Le preguntaron cómo se sentía y le pidieron que llegara a la ciudad para el viernes en la noche. Ella algo intrigada y agradeciéndoles por sus buenos deseos, dijo que estaría ese día puntual.

Luego de un rato más de platica, Darien llego por Serena. Toco la puerta y mientras Amy abría y saludaba, él entro preguntándoles si ya se podía llevar a su esposa.

-¿ya terminaron de chismosear señoritas?

-hola amor—dijo Serena sonriendo— ¿Qué tal tu día?

-aburridísimo, hola chicas ¿Cómo están?—dijo y todas rieron— ¿podemos irnos?

-claro, vámonos—luego las miro y dijo—hasta pronto amigas, me dio gusto verlas.

-adiós Serena, no olvides lo del viernes.

-sí, sí, nos vemos.

Serena tomo su bolsa y bajando con su atractivo esposo, miro sorprendida hacia la calle y dijo:

-¡no te lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué viniste en la motocicleta?

-porque sé que a ti te gusta, además—dijo dándole una sonrisa muy sexy—siempre te aferras mucho de mí cuando vamos en ella ¿quieres dar una vuelta mi amor?

-como en los viejos tiempos ¿lo recuerdas?

-claro, esa hermosa adolescente de coletas que secuestraba todas las tardes de domingo, me robo el corazón ¿nos vamos? Planeo hacer lo mismo hoy.

-con mucho gusto me dejo secuestrar de usted…doctor—dijo mientras él se subía y le pasaba un casco.

Mientras Serena y Darien se iban a almorzar a un centro comercial y a pasar toda la tarde juntos y divirtiéndose, Rei se despidió de sus amigas y salió para su auto. En el camino se quedo pensando en todo lo que Serena le había dicho a Amy. Rei se daba cuenta de que Nicolás, era un hombre como muy pocos. La trataba bien, cuidaba de ella, le decía que la quería y le tenía mucha paciencia. Ella no quería perderlo, por eso cambio el rumbo y fue hasta su apartamento.

-¡Rei! Qué alegría verte tan pronto nena ¿está todo bien?

-si amor, no te preocupes—dijo entrando.

-¿quieres tomar algo?

-no, gracias. Vine porque quiero hablar contigo y porque me gustaría invitarte a almorzar.

-claro, suena muy bien—se sentó con ella y dijo preocupado— ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-bueno, lo estuve pensando y tienes razón. Toma—dijo sacando un juego de llaves—te amo Nicolás, quiero que puedas venir a mi apartamento cuando tú quieras. No lo racionalicemos tanto y solo vivamos el momento ¿quieres?

-será como tú quieras hermosa y enigmática Rei. Toma—dijo sacando el hermoso llavero y entregándoselo—esta llave aunque no quieras oírlo, no es solo la llave de mi apartamento. Es la llave de mi corazón Rei, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón nena. Te amo.

-y yo a ti—dijo sollozando y aferrándose a él— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?

-porque te lo mereces y te amo Rei, solo por eso—dijo acariciando su cabello negro y largo con dulzura— ¿nos vamos? En verdad tengo hambre.

-vámonos—dijo ella mientras él limpiaba su rostro y ella le daba una sincera sonrisa.

.

.

Llegada la noche Serena estaba en un bello mirador con su esposo. Acostados sobre el césped y mirando hacia la ciudad, ella le pregunto algo que hacía mucho no le preguntaba.

-Darien amor… ¿Qué tanto me amas?

-Serena…-dijo sonriendo— ¿quieres que te lo repita? Después de tantos años mi amor ya debes saber cuánto te amo.

-sí pero no me canso de oírlo. Anda, dilo.

Pidió con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-está bien, te lo diré. Mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo.

-oh Darien…-suspiro Serena—siempre que lo dices haces que mi corazón lata muy fuete y quiera salir de mi pecho. Te amo tanto amor. Vamos a casa y hazme el amor mi vida.

-bueno, si usted quiere…. Eso hare—dijo divertido, se giro para verla y dijo—te amo amor.

Ahí dejando atrás toda chispa de humor, él tomo con delicadeza su rostro y la beso. Se fundieron en un delicado y dulce beso igual al de aquella vez mientras la luna que estaba llena, era testigo de su profundo amor.

En otro lugar muy lejano en la galaxia…

-_Selena, princesa Selena, despierta. Es hora de que salgas de ese profundo sueño._

-¿Quién me llama?—dijo ella confundida— ¿Quién eres?

-_soy caos, he venido a liberarte y ayudarte a cobrar venganza._

-muy bien—dijo ella liberándose de la prisión que la mantenía retenida—te escucho.

_**…y ese fue el capítulo de hoy :D muchas gracias a todas las bellas princesas (y princesos si es que hay alguno por aquí pero lo dudo :P) que se pasen por aquí a leer cochinadas y jajaja, la cosas empiezan a complicarse. Espero les este gustando y lo que quieran o gusten decirme, con mucho gusto lo recibiré. Besos y abrazos, gracias por leer y comentar ¡sugoi!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sábado, 17 de Enero de 2015.**_

_**¡Hola! Muy buenos; lo que tengan en este momento, jajajaja y les traigo el capítulo numero 6 ;) espero les guste y pues saber pronto de ustedes. A mí la verdad más que escribir; que no lo voy a negar, me encanta jajaja, lo que más me gusta de escribir sobre anime y más si se trata de sailor moon, pues es compartir con todas aquellas personas que como yo aún vibran de emoción y alegría con esta historia y sus personajes. Lo que más disfruto de hacer esto es compartir puntos de vista con otras fans porque si, muchos pueden llamarnos frikis, otakus de mierda o lo que sea pero eso somos. Nos encanta el anime y el manga porque nos transporta a otra parte. **_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fic y espero el capi de hoy les guste. Chao mis amores, nos leemos abajo.**_

**Capítulo 6**

Una semana paso, llego viernes en la noche y todos estaban reunidos en el restaurante de Andrew. Las chicas estaban muy elegantemente vestidas y habían ido temprano decorar el lugar. Saori, la chica a la que Lita había dejado a cargo, ayudo en todo lo que pudo. Cuando estaban a punto de abrir, Serena miro a Mina y le pregunto si esta lista.

-¿estás lista Mina? Mira que Lita; al igual que Andrew con Darien, no deben tardar en llegar,

-si estoy lista Serena, puedes abrir y dejarlos entrar.

Mientras ellas se alistaban para una gran noche, Andrew decía que no soportaba más esa situación.

-no Darien, ya no aguanto más. Si Lita no regresa hoy, voy a salir a buscarla. Es más, debí haberlo hecho antes.

-tranquilo Andrew, ella llega hoy. No te preocupes por eso y me disculpas pero cambiando un poco de tema… necesito hablar algo contigo.

Darien le explico que tenía un dinero y quería invertirlo, sacando un cheque, se lo entrego y dijo que le gustaría ser su socio.

-me gustaría ser tu socio, ¿Qué dices?

-Darien—sorprendido— ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Me voy a tardar en…

-relájate—dijo dándole un sorbo a su trago—tu eres más que mi amigo, eres como mi hermano. Confió en ti ¿aceptas o no? si me dices que no, me llevo a Serena a pasear a donde ella quiera entonces.

Andrew acepto y recibiéndole el cheque, le dio las gracias. Luego pagaron la cuenta y salieron para el restaurante. Mientras que allá…

-¡Lita!

-hola amigas—dijo ella sonriendo mientras todas la abrazaban— ¿Qué es todo esto?

-bueno, queremos ayudarte—dijo Serena—Mina y los chicos cantaran hoy aquí. El cover que los clientes paguen, será para el restaurante. Además…se nos ocurrió que era una buena idea para atraer clientes.

-niñas—dijo sollozando—gracias, no debieron haberse puesto en estas.

-no es nada Lita, tu eres como nuestra hermana mayor—dijo Rei abrazándola— ¿Cómo esta mi ahijado?

-¡que no Rei!—dijo Mina yendo con ella—es mi ahijado.

-no vayan a empezar—dijo Amy—mejor ve Mina, ya casi es hora.

El lugar estaba a reventar, había muchísima gente pero sobre todo chicas. Mina no sentía celos porque ella sabía que Yaten la amaba a ella y solo a ella.

Todas iban para las mesa cuando llego Darien en compañía de Andrew. Andrew corrió hacia donde estaba su esposa en un bello vestido verde esmeralda holgado y le dijo muy alegre que estaba feliz de verla de nuevo.

-¡por fin has vuelto!

-¡Andrew!—dijo ella muy feliz—te extrañe mucho amor.

Los demás los dejaron solos y fueron a la mesa, Andrew le dio un tierno beso a su esposa y juntos fueron con los demás mientras Mina tomaba el micrófono y saludaba a todos los que ahí había.

-muy buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar aquí. Esta noche estamos aquí para celebrar el regreso de mí querida amiga Lita, quien además también es dueña de este lugar junto a su esposo.

-_¿ustedes son amigos de los dueños?_—dijo una chica cerca de Mina.

-sí, así es, somos mejores amigas. Es por eso que estamos aquí para desearle muchas felicidades. Es para ti Lita, espero te guste.

Mina empezó a cantar una bella canción que había compuesto solo para ella. Lita que entendió la letra y lo que le quería decir, no pudo evitar llorar y agradecer por su bello gesto.

-gracias Mina, en verdad te lo agradecemos—dijo acariciando su vientre.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Te sientes mal?

Lita perdió el conocimiento por un momento y cayó en brazos de su esposo, dado que se había emocionado mucho no pudo evitarlo. Darien se levanto y la examino. Cuando ella despertó y él le hizo un cuestionario para saber que tenía, dijo perplejo…

-Lita, no me digas que tu…

-si Darien, así es—dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto exasperado Andrew—dime por favor ¿qué tienes?

-Andrew mi amor, estoy embarazada. Tengo un poco más de dos meses.

El que casi se desmaya esta vez, fue el pobre Andrew. Pálido como un papel mientras todos esperaban su reacción, pregunto lo obvio.

-¿embarazada? ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

-hace una semana. No te lo dije antes porque…

-no me digas mas—dijo poniendo dos dedos en sus labios—entiendo. Perdóname por favor, jamás debí poner tanto peso sobre ti. Te amo y soy feliz ¡voy a ser papa!

-¡felicitaciones!—dijeron todos levantando sus copas.

-veo que ya lo sabes Andrew—dijo Mina sonriente— ¡felicidades a los futuros papas!

El ambiente se lleno de alegría y felicidad, Lita llorando de alegría era felicitada y abrazada por todos. Andrew y Lita estaban muy agradecidos con todos sus amigos y su ayuda, pero sobre todo por estar juntos. Él le prometió que trabajaría muy duro para protegerla a ella y a su bebe.

.

.

Ya bastante entrada la noche, Yaten y los demás terminaron de cantar. Muchos de los clientes ya se habían ido y por eso Seiya invito a una amiga suya a salir pero cuando iba a salir con ella, le dijo a Taiki que estaba con Amy si querían ir con ellos.

-oye Taiki ¿no vienes?

-¿tú qué dices Amy?—dijo él muy serio— ¿quieres que me quede o me vaya con ellos?

-me gustaría seguir platicando contigo si tu así lo deseas.

-vete Seiya, nos vemos mañana—dijo Taiki muy sonriente junto a Amy mientras Seiya se iba—me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, siempre me has gustado Amy. Siempre.

-eh…yo…

Dijo muy sonrojada.

-que dulce eres—dijo sonriéndole dulcemente—eso y tu inteligencia es lo que más me gusta de ti Amy.

Y no muy lejos de ellos Mina decía mientras bailaba con Yaten…

-qué bueno que siguió nuestros consejos, ya era hora.

-sí, tienes razón, ya era hora—luego se arrodillo y tomo su mano—Mina quería hacer esto diferente pero sé que tu las quieres mucho a todas ellas y que te gustaría compartir esto con todas tus amigas. Entonces por eso yo—dijo sacando una cajita de su chaqueta—te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo ¿te casarías conmigo mi amor?

-¡Yaten! ¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me caso contigo mi amor!

-¡felicidades!—dijeron todos desde la mesa.

Todas estaban muy emocionadas por Mina; pues sabían cuanto amaba a su novio y cuan feliz estaba por esa propuesta. Cuando él la soltó, ella fue con todas y mostrándoles el anillo no podía borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro. La abrazaban muy feliz y le decían que le deseaban mucha suerte. Luego volvieron a bailar y a celebrar un poco más.

Pero mientras ellos seguían celebrando, riendo y bailando, Lita le hablo a Andrew.

-¿te importaría si les pido que sean los padrinos del bebe?

-¿Mina y Yaten? No, no me molesta mi amor. Anda, ve y pídeselos.

Lita fue hasta donde estaban todos y dijo muy alegre…

-muchas gracias a todos por lo que hicieron esta noche, no tenemos como pagarles su amabilidad. Andrew y yo les agradecemos su apoyo.

-no fue nada Lita—dijo Mina—oye, ¿ya decidiste quienes serán los padrinos del bebe?

-sí. No fue fácil porque las quiero mucho a todas pero…nos gustaría que fueran ustedes dos. Mina, Yaten ¿les gustaría ser lo padrinos de mi bebe?

-¡Lita! ¡gracias! ¡Gracias! ¿Verdad que lo vamos a consentir mucho amor?

-si Mina, así será—dijo riendo.

-ay no—dijo aburrida Rei—yo quería ser la madrina.

-ay mi Rei—dijo Serena abrazándola—de alguna forma todas los somos ¿verdad que si Lita?

-si así es Serena.

-oye Serena—dijo Mina muy contenta— ¿me acompañas mañana a comprarle cosas a mi ahijado?

-claro, solo tengo dos pacientes mañana y es en la tarde. Entonces tengo la mañana libre ¿nos vemos a las once en el centro comercial?

-sí, me parece bien.

De esa forma la noche termino muy feliz para todos ellos mientras que en otro lugar…

-_esta es la tierra princesa Selena, aquí vive ella._

-¿con que aquí vive mi querida hermana?—dijo la pelinegra muy sonriente—muy bien señor caos, hare lo que me pidió.

**_Y _****_ese fue el capítulo del día de hoy :D_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, por seguir el fic y por comentar a quienes lo han hecho, se los agradezco mucho. Espero les esté gustando como va y lo que me quieran decir (eso si por favor les pido muy respetuosamente, soy muy sensible) con mucho gusto lo recibiré y les contestare como pueda; es que si jejeje, esta página me saca dolores de cabeza :P besos y abrazos y no se les olvide ¡pórtense mal! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Domingo, 18 d enero de 2015_****.**

**_¡Hola, hola mis queridas y dulces princesas! El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ame escribir. Desde aquí se empiezan a complicar las cosas para nuestra pareja estrella y espero de todo corazón les guste, escribo y trabajo con mucho amor para darles algo divertido y entretenido de leer._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que han leído, han comentado, se han apuntado para seguir al fic y espero de todo corazón no desilusionarlas. Un beso, chao. Las leo abajo._**

**Capitulo 7**

Era lunes y como todo lunes un día muy aburridor. El clima nublado y frio, empeoraba el ánimo de Serena que había tenido pesadillas toda la noche anterior. Se sentía muy inquieta pero no quería verse así, no le gustaba sentirse tan asustada y lo que menos quería era que Darien se diera cuenta, no le gustaba preocuparlo sin necesidad.

Darien estaba más que listo para irse a trabajar. En impecable traje azul zafiro como sus ojos y con una deliciosa fragancia muy masculina; igual a como lo era todo él, se acerco a Serena para darle un beso y finalmente irse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer todos los días y lo que además le encantaba. Se acerco a darle un dulce beso de despedida a su esposa para poder irse a trabajar.

-¿en verdad te tienes que ir tesoro? ¿No podrías quedarte conmigo hoy?

-Serena…dijo sentándose al borde de la cama—no mi amor, no puedo. No te angusties mas por esas pesadillas que solo son eso, pesadillas. Todo está y estará bien. Si algo extraño pasara, Haruka y Michiru ya nos hubieran dicho algo ¿no crees?

-sí, sí, tienes razón. Además el trabajo es primero, lo siento es que aun estoy un poco perturbada por esas pesadillas. Parecían tan reales que….

-lo sé, también me preocupaste anoche amor—dijo acariciando su rostro—me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

-hasta la noche amor. Te amo Darien, te amo mucho.

-y yo a ti amor—dijo preocupado al ver el rostro decaído de su esposa—mejor arréglate y ve a divertirte con Mina amor, quita esa cara ¿sí?

-está bien, ten un buen día amor. Te llamo a la hora del almuerzo.

Sin saberlo esa sería la última vez en muchos días que le daría un beso a su dulce y atractivo esposo.

Serena se arreglo, tomo su desayuno, tomo su bolsa y salió. Antes de ir a encontrarse con Mina, debía ir a recoger un documento importante. Un documento del cual solo ella tenía conocimiento, nadie más.

Iba manejando muy tranquilamente cuando una hermosa mujer idéntica a ella, se paro frente al auto y dijo con una sonrisa muy perversa que la conocía, pero no solo dijo eso.

-hermanita, hermanita, por fin estas sola ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡¿Qué?!—Dijo muy sorprendida mientras bajaba del auto— ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué me dices hermana?!

-es apenas lógico que no me recuerdes ni sepas quien soy, soy Selena. Tu hermana gemela, mucho gusto…princesa.

Selena y Serena eran hermanas gemelas pero al nacer su padre las separo. El tenía miedo de que al haber dos herederas al trono, hubiera discordia en su reino. Además alentado por la partera que dijo que Selena era la hermana malvada, le llevo a un lejano planeta y la encerró en un campo de energía. Selena creció dentro de esa burbuja pero creció muy triste. Le dolía que su padre la hubiera separado de su familia y mientras estuvo ahí encerada por tantos años, su odio contra todos creció. El padre de Serena murió y se llevo el secreto con él a la tumba y por esa razón nadie sabía de la existencia de Selena. Solo una persona sabia de ella.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿asustada hermanita?—dijo sonriendo y acerándosele mas—pues deberías, he venido porque voy acabar con tu vida. Con tu perfecta y armoniosa vida.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! te lo ruego no les hagas daño.

-a mí solo me importa que sufras tu y solo tu—dijo con una mirada llena de odio y acercándosele mas—por tu culpa yo estuve exiliada durante muchos años, ahora vendrás conmigo.

Selena golpeo a Serena y después de subirla al auto totalmente inconsciente, la llevo a un oscuro lugar.

Pero mientras Serena era raptada por su hermana, Michiru sintió su espejo y dijo muy asustada a Haruka que algo muy malo había pasado.

-Haruka, Haruka, algo muy extraño ocurre. El mar está muy agitado.

-¡¿qué?!—Dijo preocupada la ver el rostro de su compañera— ¿Qué pasa?

-volvamos, debemos volver a Tokio. El mal ha regresado.

-está bien preciosa, arregla tu maleta y vámonos—dijo Haruka levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

-contesta Serena, contesta.

-¿hola?

-¡Serena!—dijo Mina— ¿Dónde estás? Llevo más de una hora esperándote.

-eh…-luego miro el celular y dijo— ¿Mina? Se me presento un problema pero ya lo resolví—dijo mirando a Serena que estaba dormida en una cama— ¿en dónde nos vemos?

-como no llegabas, volví al hotel. ¿Puedes venir por mí?

-si claro, en un momento nos vemos.

Decidida a acabar con la vida y la felicidad de Serena, Selena dejo encerrada a su hermana en ese apartado y oscuro lugar.

Pronto llego con Mina y escucho que Mina muy sorprendida le pregunto cuando ella se bajo del auto que era lo que le había pasado.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?

-ah…-dijo cayendo en cuenta—me lo cambie de color ¿te gusta?

-sin duda te ves diferente, pero como tú eres tan bonita todo se te ve bien. Seguro que a Darien le va a encantar.

-¿nos vamos?—dijo Selena un poco irritada.

-sí.

Iban a subir al coche cuando bajaron Yaten y sus hermanos, ellos iban a ir a la disquera a organizar unos documentos y por eso se los encontraron. Mina le dio un abrazo a su prometido y escucharon cuando Seiya pregunto muy sorprendido si esa era Serena.

-¿Serena? bombón ¿Eres tú?

-hola—dijo ella viéndolo de arriba abajo con deseo— ¿te gusta?

-guau te ves…muy bien. ¿Por qué el cambio?

Mientras Selena coqueteaba un poco con Seiya y hablaba muy animada con él, Mina la veía atentamente. Empezó a sospechar de ella; pues Serena jamás le había dado ánimos a Seiya ni se comportaba tan coqueta con nadie.

-¿vendrás a la presentación que daremos el próximo fin de semana?

-solo si tu estas ahí—dijo ella sonriendo, luego se le acerco al oído para despedirse de beso en la mejilla y le dijo—lo esperare con ansias, hasta pronto.

Seiya que siempre le había gustado su amiga, se sorprendió mucho por su actitud. Ella en todos los años que habían sido amigos, jamás le había dicho algo como eso y mucho menos de esa forma.

Mientras ellas subían al auto y se alejaban, él había quedado muy confundido y excitado por su sensual susurro.

Pero Mina que cada vez entendía menos la actitud de Serena y estaba tan sorprendida por lo que había visto, no pudo evitar hablar consigo misma mientras "Serena" conducía.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Serena?

-¿de qué hablas?—dijo mientras conducía.

-¿de qué va ser? de Seiya. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú sabes que él te quiere, además tú eres una mujer casada. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No pareces tú.

-bueno, bueno ¿tu quién demonios te crees para reclamarme nada?—respondió Selena muy altanera—no tiene nada de malo coquetear un poco, además ese tipo esta lindísimo.

-la verdad no te reconozco Serena pero solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, ya sabes cómo es tu esposo de celoso. Si él se da cuenta…. no sé lo que pueda pasar.

_-¿con que si eh?—_pensó Selena—está bien, lo siento. Tendré cuidado.

Dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Mientras Mina salía de compras con su "amiga" Darien estaba en su consultorio trabajando. Estaba revisando unos documentos cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y la única imagen que se le vino a la cabeza, fue la de su esposa. Se puso muy nervioso e iba a llamarla cuando en ese preciso momento tocaron a su puerta y le impidieron hacer la llamada.

-adelante.

-hola Chiba—dijo Haruka entrando de la mano con Michiru— ¿Cómo va todo?

-hola Haruka, Michiru, bien supongo.

-¿Qué te pasa Darien?—dijo Michiru preocupada al ver su expresión— ¿Qué ocurre?

-Serena, siento que algo le paso.

-¿está en su consultorio?—pregunto Haruka alarmada.

-no, solo viene hasta la tarde. Estaba por llamarla cuando ustedes llegaron.

Ellas empezaron a platicar con Darien, dijeron que habían regresado de su viaje porque Michiru presentía y había visto algo extraño en su espejo. Dijo que no distinguía bien a la figura pero que había visto la figura de una mujer.

-¿caos? ¿Será que caos se apoderado de alguien más y ha vuelto?

-es posible pero ¿Quién podrá ser?—pregunto Haruka confundida—debemos estar alertas y hablar con las demás sailor scouts.

-me parece bien, llámenlas y cítenlas a todas en mi casa—dijo Darien—nos veremos en la noche entonces.

-está bien Chiba, nos vemos entonces.

.

.

Selena estuvo paseando por el centro comercial con Mina, irritada por la alegría de Mina que le hablaba de su futuro matrimonio y de su ahijado, dijo que estaba cansada y que volvería a su casa.

Fue entonces cuando Mina le pregunto muy sorprendida…

-¿no vas a ir al consultorio? Anoche me dijiste que tenías dos pacientes en la tarde.

-ah sí…-dijo disimulando—estoy algo cansada y no me he sentido bien. Por eso cancelare mis citas y me iré a dormir a mi casa. Nos vemos luego—dijo yéndose y dejando a Mina muy confundida.

En realidad Selena fue hasta el lugar en donde tenía escondida a Serena, entro y mientras soltaba unas bolsas, la miro y la saludo con mucho sarcasmo e ironía.

-hola hermanita ¿te gusta tu hotel cinco estrellas?

-¡suéltame! ¡Déjame salir de aquí!—dijo sollozando mientras veía por una ventana.

-lo siento…no puedo.

Dijo riendo perversamente.

-ahora que si me das el cristal de plata, tal vez…

-¡nunca! jamás te lo daría. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-yo no lo quiero para nada—dijo mientras se hacía a su lado—es el señor caos que lo quiere y lo peor es que no me dijo para que. Solo sé que está muy molesto por eso. Dame el dichoso cristal ese y te dejare volver con todos esos bombones que te rodean.

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-de ese tipo tan lindo que conocí hoy ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¡Ah sí! Seiya. Ummm esta divino.

-ten cuidado Selena, recuerda que tú te estás haciendo pasar por mí y si Darien…

-a mi no me importa tu matrimonio ni nada de lo tuyo, lo único que yo quiero es divertirme. Esta noche planeo empezar con el lindo de tu esposo, al menos tienes buen gusto para los tipos.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi esposo!—dijo muy molesta acercándosele mas y desafiante.

-uy ¿lo quieres mucho, verdad hermanita?—pregunto muy sonriente—bueno, me has dado una muy, muy buena idea pero me voy. Me bañare, me arreglare y esperare a mi esposo para hacer el amor con él toda la noche—dijo riendo—adiós tonta, nos vemos mañana.

Serena completamente destrozada y sin poder hacer nada, veía con tristeza como su hermana, su malvada hermana, se iba y la dejaba en un mar de angustia, preocupación y angustia.

…**_y ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Vaya, esa Selena si es como bien mala pero jajajaja ¡esto apenas empezó! _**

**_Un gran beso y un enorme abrazo para toda aquel que este leyendo, yo puedo parecer muy pervertida pero no jejejeje, soy como toda moonie :3 muy cursi y muy dulce en el fondo. Besos y abrazos y por fa, no se les olvide ¡pórtense muy mal siempre! Jajajaja :D chao, hasta un review o hasta el próximo capítulo :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Lunes, 19 de enero de 2015._**

**_¡Hola! :D muy buenos; lo que sea que tengan a la hora de leer esto, y aquí les traigo el capitulo número ocho de este loco fic :P en este capítulo habrá lemon (algo perverso) y si son sensibles o no les gusta este tipo de escenas entonces les recomiendo que no lean jejeje ¿Cómo tarde para eso, no? en fin…._**

**_Muchas gracias a _****_yssareyes48_********_y a cristal38diamente por leer y comentar el fic, se los agradezco mucho. Como a ti no te puedo mandar mensajito porque eres anónima nena, te diré aquí. La verdad en la otra pagina me gusta más publicar porque aunque seas anónima, me da la opción de responderte a ti y solo a ti, lo malo es que la respuesta queda expuesta a todo el que quiera leer los reviews pero bueno, todo pasa por algo._**

**_Si, tienes razón nena, algo es algo :P Rei es muy difícil pero es por eso ;) que a Nicolás le gusta como le gusta jajajaja, hay hombres a los que les gusta que los traten mal :P ¿Quién es Selena? Selena es la hermana gemela de Serena y se quiere vengar de su hermana porque (según ella) por culpa de Serena ella sufrió como sufrió durante muchos años encerrada en un lejano planeta._**

**_Muchas gracias y chao, las leo abajo._**

**Capitulo 8**

Llegada la noche Selena estaba en su casa, se había bañado y se había puesto ropa muy fina y pegada al cuerpo. Se puso una corta mini falda de color rojo que le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba mucho el color de sus piernas blancas y esbeltas. Una pequeña blusa de lycra ajustada al pecho que tenía un pronunciado escote y dejaba ver el gran tamaño de sus senos. Se soltó el cabello y lo recogió en un pequeño broche muy brillante. Realmente se veía muy sexy pero sobre todo, provocativa.

.

.

Eran las siete y media de la noche cuando Darien llego en compañía de todos. Haruka y Michiru habían llamado a todas las chicas y las habían citado en la casa de Serena y Darien a esa hora. Cuando Darien entro y la vio, pregunto muy sorprendido si esa provocativa y seductora mujer que veía bajo los lentes de montura oscura era realmente su dulce y tierna esposa.

-¿Serena? ¿Serena eres tú?

-¡hola mi amor!—dijo Selena abrazándolo mientras todos la miraban, en especial Haruka—_sí que es guapo este tipo, que suerte la de mi hermana— _¿Qué tal tu día?

-bien, bien pero…

Dijo mirándola mucho.

-¿Qué te hiciste mi amor? estas…diferente.

-estas preciosa, cabeza de bombón— dijo Haruka viéndola de arriba abajo—te ves muy bien.

-¡Haruka! Oye, deja de mirarla así.

-¿celosa nena?

-pues si—se quejo Michiru algo celosa—no me gusta que te le quedes viendo a las chicas de esa forma.

-tranquila nena—dijo halándola por la cintura hacia ella y le susurro—todo mi amor es para ti, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Rei, Amy y Lita; que no habían visto a "Serena", se quedaron impresionadas al ver su gran cambio. Pero era mucho más que su cambio de look, era la forma en la que miraba y mucho mas la forma en la que se expresaba lo que las tenia impresionadas.

-entonces, déjenme ver si entendí bien, ¿por un espejito debemos alarmarnos todos? No me parece suficiente razón para que estén tan preocupados y con esas caras de tragedia.

-¡Serena!—dijo Rei levantándose— ¿pero qué cosas se te ocurre decir? Michiru es muy seria. Jamás jugaría con algo como eso.

-en primera no me levantes la voz Rei que estas en MI casa y en segunda, me parece que están armando un alboroto de la nada.

Lita, Amy y Luna y en fin, todos los demás, se asombraron de la forma tan grosera en la que Serena contesto. Fue entonces que Lita se levanto y le pregunto a Michiru, si no tenía algún otro dato.

-¿no tienes algún otro dato? Andrew no debe tardar en llegar por mí y no me gustaría irme sin saber nada más. Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de dejarme venir sola y no quiero irse sin saber nada más.

-aun no hay más datos Lita pero si sé de algo, te llamare enseguida.

-oye—dijo Serena mirando a Lita— ¿Cuál es el problema con Andrew? Que venga y le cuentas todo de una buena vez ¿no?

-¿Qué dices?—dijo Rei confundida—de sobra sabes que ni Andrew ni Nicolás saben nada de nuestras identidades ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-_oh no, si sigo así me van a descubrir_—pensó Selena—lo siento, el día de hoy estoy un poco distraída. Ya saben lo olvidadiza que soy.

Sonrió falsamente.

-bueno, por lo que veo hoy no vamos a llegar a nada—dijo Mina mientras se levantaba de una silla—vámonos Amy. Yaten y Taiki no deben tardar en llegar.

-¿van a salir esta noche?—pregunto Selena emocionada— ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-Serena…-dijo Darien levantándose para despedir a sus amigos—no, mañana debemos ir a trabajar temprano ¿ya lo olvidaste mi amor?

-pero amor…yo quiero salir—dijo ella acercándosele—anda no seas amargado, vamos.

-no ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tú eres muy responsable con tu trabajo Serena, no entiendo que es lo que te pasa hoy.

Ella refunfuñando porque no pudo salir, se despidió de todas y escucho como Mina le decía a Rei y a Lita muy contenta, al lugar al que saldrían esa noche. A la final todos se fueron. Luna muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de Serena, se fue a dormir a otra habitación. Se fue pensando que algo muy malo le estaba pasando a Serena, pues Luna la conocía mejor que nadie.

Selena le costaría mucho trabajo engañarla a ella.

Haruka y Michiru; al igual que las demás, salieron muy confundidas y sorprendidas por el gran cambio que había dado su futura reina. Y mientras esperaban, Lita dijo en voz alta pregunto lo que era obvio. Qué, que era lo que le pasaba a Serena que estaba tan rara.

-¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Serena? ¿Vieron lo extraña que estaba?

-sí, eso es muy extraño ¿estará enferma?—dijo Amy preocupada.

-a mí lo que más me sorprende es su altanería y grosería ¿no vieron como me contesto?—dijo Rei ofuscada.

-tendremos que reunirnos con ella y preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa—dijo Mina—hoy estuvo muy coqueta con Seiya y eso si fue muy raro.

-¿Seiya?—dijo Lita impresionada—no, tienes que estar equivocada Mina. Serena adora a su esposo, eso no puede ser.

-pues te digo que si Lita porque esta mañana….

Ellas se quedaron platicando muy preocupadas sobre su amiga mientras Andrew y los demás, llegaban por ellas.

Pronto se fueron y Selena entrando en la habitación con Darien, escucho que él le pregunto muy confundido que, que era lo que le pasaba que no entendía su comportamiento.

-Serena ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Casi no te reconozco ¿Por qué te vestiste de esta forma? Estas tan provocativa que hasta Haruka y Michiru te miraron.

-¿celoso, mi amor?—dijo ella acercándosele sensualmente.

-sabes que soy muy celoso y que no me gusta que te vistas así—dijo acariciándole una pierna bajo la falda—tu eres mía y solo mía, mi amor.

-oh si cariño…

Dijo ella acariciando su rostro.

-solo tuya y para lo que quieras, mi amor.

Mientras Selena se preparaba para hacer el amor con el esposo de su hermana, Serena lloraba desconsoladamente en ese apartado y oscuro lugar en el que Selena la había encerrado. Acostada sobre esa incomoda cama, miraba al techo y decía, clamaba con dolor el nombre de su único amor.

-Darien…mi amado Darien…sácame de aquí por favor. Sácanos de aquí te lo ruego mi amor.

Mientras que en la casa de Serena…

-oh Serena, Serena dilo, dilo mi amor que a mí también me gusta escucharlo.

_-¿Qué quiere que diga?—_pensó Selena—oh si mi amor, como me gusta que me lo hagas.

-¿Qué?—pregunto confundido— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Todo el calor y la pasión de Darien, se congelo en ese momento. No entendía como su esposa, su bellísima y dulce esposa, no recordaba esas palabras que tanto decía cuando hacían el amor. Por eso la miro confundido y le dijo levantándose de la cama que definitivamente estaba muy rara, que no entendía que era lo que le pasaba.

-estas muy rara Serena ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-te equivocas, aquí el raro eres tu—dijo enojada y vistiéndose— ¿Qué clase de hombre se detiene cuando está a punto de hacer el amor con su esposa? Vaya, que decepción.

Darien muy dolido por la crudeza de las palabras de su esposa, empezó a mirarla detalladamente y con mucha seriedad pensó que algo andaba muy mal. Luego miro su mano y cuando no vio su argolla de matrimonio, se ofusco de inmediato.

-¿y tu argolla? ¡¿Dónde está tu argolla de matrimonio Serena?!

-ah… _ay no ¿Qué tipo tan fastidioso!—_pensó ella—no lo sé, seguro se me quedo en el consultorio, sí, eso debió ser mi amor.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo puedes decirlo así tan tranquila? Tú bien sabes que esa argolla es muy valiosa para mí. Tú me dijiste el día que nos casamos, no te la quitarías por nada del mundo.

-mira Darien—dijo ella poniéndose los zapatos para salir—estas insoportable y en vista de que no habrá sexo ni nada parecido, me voy.

-¡¿Cómo que te vas?!—Dijo muy molesto— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas y mucho mas a esta hora?!

-voy a divertirme un rato, no pienso quedarme aquí a ver cómo me regañas. No, que pereza. Adiós cariño, no me esperes despierto

Le dijo muy alegre mientras tomaba su bolso y salía.

-Serena, Serena, ¡vuelve aquí!—exclamo lleno de ira—pero ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Serena?! ¡Parece otra persona!

Más que molesto, Darien estaba sumamente dolido con su esposa. No solo no le había dicho que lo amaba cuando estaban a punto de hacer el amor, sino que había sido grosera y desconsiderada con él. En verdad no entendía su actitud.

Pero mientras Darien salía a la sala de su casa y se tomaba un trago para calmarse, Selena estaba llegando al club nocturno en donde estaban Amy y Mina bailando con sus parejas. Luego entro y muy sonriente las saludo mientras se sentaba con todos ellos en la mesa en donde había mucho licor.

-hola amigas ¿Cómo están?

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Darien?—pregunto Mina sentada a la mesa y con un trago en su mano derecha.

-mira Mina, que yo sepa él y yo no somos siameses. Darien estaba cansado y como yo quería divertirme un rato, vine sola y él se quedo descansando ¿acaso les molesta?

-no, para nada Serena y por el contrario—dijo Amy invitándola a sentarse a su lado—nos da gusto verte, siéntate ¿quieres tomar algo?

Selena de mejor humor se sentó y tomo un trago que Amy le sirvió. Luego empezó a charlar muy animadamente con ellas pero cuando llegaron Yaten y sus hermanos a la mesa, la conversación cambio. Taiki se sentó junto a Amy, Yaten junto a Mina y Seiya estaba con una bella rubia de ojos verdes que se veía muy dispuesta. Selena aburrida por ver a Seiya acompañado, se levantó y fue a la pista a bailar.

En ese momento sonaba una canción muy movida y ella empezó a bailar muy sensual para él, para que Seiya la viera. Y aunque Seiya estaba acompañado, no pudo evitar mirarla con deseo, con lujuria, con mucha pasión retenida por ella. La chica con la que estaba y con la que creía iba a terminar en una cama al final de la salida, se dio cuenta y levantándose de la mesa se despidió y se fue muy molesta. Mina y Amy; que estaban tan entretenidas, no se dieron cuenta cuando…

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, bombón?

-hola guapo—dijo ella girándose para verlo— ¿bailas conmigo?

-no tengo otra opción Serena, esos tipos no dejan de desvestirte con la mirada. En verdad estás muy rara hoy ¿Dónde dejaste al insoportable de tu esposo?

-en casa, durmiendo—dijo riendo—tengo toda la noche libre para hacer lo que quieras, nene. Hoy soy libre y planeo divertirme mucho ¿quieres hacerme compañía, Seiya?

-no eres la misma Serena, pareces otra mujer.

-de alguna forma lo soy—dijo bailando sensualmente para él— pero dime, ¿te gusta la nueva yo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—dijo nervioso—tu estas casada y…

-¿y? ¿No me digas que eres celoso? —Dijo muy divertida mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su cuello— ¿lo eres?

-no hagas esto Serena porque sabes que me gustas. Me enloqueces mujer.

-bueno, eso lo veremos—dijo sonriéndole muy sensualmente.

Al terminar de bailar, Selena volvió a la mesa. Estuvo tomando y charlando muy animada hasta altas horas de la madrugada pero después de un rato, uno que considero prudente para hacer lo que quería hacer, se acercó a Amy que estaba hablando con Taiki y le dijo que si Darien preguntaba por ella dijera que había estado con ella toda la noche y en su casa.

-si Darien te pregunta, dormí en tu casa Amy ¿entendiste?

-sí, pero Serena…

Selena no la dejo terminar de hablar y tomando su bolsa y despidiéndose de todos, salió del lugar. Luego saco su celular y llamo a Seiya.

-hola nene, estoy en el estacionamiento ¿vienes?

-ok, en un momento nos vemos—dijo Seiya muy nervioso porque aun estaba en la mesa con sus hermanos y sus cuñadas que reían muy contentas.

-¿te vas Seiya?—pregunto Yaten abrazado a Mina— ¿necesitas el auto o…?

-no, no te preocupes Yaten. Es una nena y pues, ya sabes.

-entiendo—dijo guiñándole un ojo—nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Seiya salió pero salió asustado y nervioso. Le parecía increíble el cambio de Serena y aunque estaba confundido, esa noche se dejaría llevar por la sensualidad de esa malvada mujer que aunque le parecía muy extraña y no reconocía como su amiga, le encantaba y lo enloquecía hasta más no poder.

-por fin llegas, ya me iba a ir.

-Serena, todo esto es muy confuso. Yo…

-no lo pienses tanto y sube, te llevo a tu hotel.

Ella manejo hasta el hotel en donde Seiya y sus hermanos, se estaban quedando. Entrando al estacionamiento y dentro del auto, ella se acero y tomándolo por sorpresa lo beso apasionadamente. Él, aunque sorprendido, se dejo llevar por la suavidad de sus labios y el sabor a licor de su inquieta lengua jugando muy sensualmente dentro de la suya que la reclamaba con urgencia.

-vamos, vamos a tu habitación.

-Serena, no—dijo deteniéndola—esto está mal, tú…

Ella no lo dejo terminar de hablar y volvió a besarlo, lo toco en su miembro que estaba muy erecto y le dijo con carita de niña buena que solo lo hacía por buscar venganza.

-las cosas con Darien van muy mal, Seiya. Ya no me hace el amor, me dijo que soy muy fea y además tiene otra.

-¡¿Qué?!—Dijo desconcentrado por su inquieta caricia sobre el pantalón— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡¿Cómo puede un tipo teniéndote a ti ver a otra mujer?! ¡No lo entiendo!

-así es—dijo simulando dolor—me engaña con una enfermera del hospital. Lo descubrí hace poco y eso me está matando de dolor. Pienso divorciarme de él y estoy tan dolida por su engaño Seiya, que lo único que quiero es vengarme de él.

-¿y me usas a mi?—pregunto muy alegre y levantando una ceja— ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

-sí, ¿me ayudas?

Le sonrió muy coqueta e incremento su caricia.

-sí, siempre Serena. Siempre te he deseado mi amor.

Seiya inocentemente creyó las mentiras de esa malvada mujer que; aunque al principio creyó que era su amiga, la que siempre creyó amar, cada vez desconocía más. Cegado por la pasión y el deseo que sentía por ella, accedió y subió con ella a la habitación en donde dormía y vivía cuando estaba en la ciudad. Ya en la habitación, ella se abalanzo sobre él y le dijo muy excitada que quería que se lo hiciera.

-oh Seiya nene, házmelo.

-oh Serena, muñeca—dijo cargándola contra una pared—con todo gusto mi amor. Que dicha para mí será coger a una belleza como tú.

Seiya totalmente perdido entre sus brazos y al deseo que recorría su cuerpo, se entrego a la pasión de esa malvada mujer y a la de sus besos. Le quito la blusa, el sostén y cuando tuvo sus grandes y bellos senos frente a él, los acaricio suavemente. Luego, introdujo uno en su boca y halo su otro pezón haciéndola gemir de placer. Selena que era una bandida y una malvada de lo peor, le decía lo mucho que le excitaban sus besos y acariciaba su miembro sobre el pantalón con mucha insistencia.

Ella lo detuvo un momento y desvistiéndolo hasta dejarlo desnudo en donde más le interesaba, lo tomo en una mano y se lo metió completamente a la caliente y muy expectante boca. Arrodillada ante él y sin dejar de tocarlo, lo escuchaba gruñir de placer por su caricia y la succión que le estaba dando.

Después de cinco minutos de intensa succión, él la levanto halándola por el cabello muy fuerte y penetro su boca pero con su ansiosa lengua. La levanto y la llevo a la cama, la acostó y le dijo muy lujurioso que era momento de que le tocara a él.

-ahora es mi turno muñeca.

-oh si—dijo ella muy sonrojada y acalorada acostada sobre la cama—hazlo nene, hazlo ya nene. Ummm que rico mi amor, muy rico…

En lo que Seiya saboreaba por primera vez a "Serena" Mina estaba llegando al hotel con Yaten. Ellos iban caminando por el pasillo para entrar a su habitación pero cuando escucharon unos fuertes ruidos de la habitación en donde dormía Seiya, Yaten sonrió y se relajo.

-bueno al menos ya no está obsesionado con tu amiga. Eso es algo ¿no crees Mina?

-pues si pero—dijo riendo— ¿Qué le estará haciendo a esa chica? ¿Si escuchas amor?

-claro, tendría que ser sordo para no escuchar Mina—dijo riendo junto a ella y entrando a la habitación que compartían— ¿quieres seguir su ejemplo, futura señora de Kou?

-claro que sí, señor Kou—dijo sonriéndole mientras él la tomaba por las caderas y caía sobre ella lentamente en la gran cama de esa lujosa habitación dorada.

Mientras Selena se divertía con el "inocente" de Seiya y Mina hacia algo parecido con su novio, Amy estaba llegando a su casa en compañía de Taiki. Taiki muy caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a bajar. Luego la acompaño hasta la puerta y le dijo que había tenido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Que estaba feliz porque había estado a su lado.

-fue una noche increíble y espero se repita muy pronto. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía linda Amy.

-yo también me divertí mucho esta noche contigo Taiki, gracias—dijo algo sonrojada y tímida.

Amy quería darle un beso pero como era tan tímida, no se atrevía. Estaba jugando con las llaves de la puerta y él se le acerco más. Tomo su rostro delicadamente entre sus suaves manos y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto regalándole una linda sonrisa…

-¿puedo besarte Amy? Eres tan dulce y me muero por darte un beso pero solo si tu quieres y me lo permites.

-sí, sí quiero—dijo muy despacio antes de que él la besara.

Amy estaba muy contenta dándose ese beso con Taiki porque en verdad había sido tierno y muy delicado con ella. Mientras que Darien por otro lado, estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla sentado incómodamente en un sillón de su sala. Habiéndose tomado toda esa botella de tequila, se había quedado dormido esperandola. Él, ingenuamente estaba esperando a su esposa porque quería hablar muy seriamente con ella; pues estaba muy confundido por su actitud y necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

En la pesadilla que estaba teniendo la veía en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro. Ella lloraba y le suplicaba que la ayudara, que la salvara de alguien. Juagado en sudor, despertó con el corazón muy acelerado y sin saber si ese sueño era real o no; pues sus sueños generalmente eran premonitorios. La realidad era que Darien y Serena estaban tan unidos, que sus sueños se habían conectado. Serena intentaba decirle a su esposo por medio de sus sueños, que la rescatara y la ayudara.

-Serena, Serena mi amor ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

**_Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy :) _**

**_Muchas gracias a _****_yssareyes48_****_ y a cristal38diamante por leer y comentar el fic con tanta emoción, se los agradezco mucho. Sé que lo de Selena es difícil pero si eso que hizo en este capítulo fue malo ¡no se imaginan lo que viene! ¡awwwwwwwww! ¡Es muy mala! jajajaja, bye. Cuídense mucho, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y no se les olvide nenas, pórtense muy mal ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Martes, 20 de enero de 2015._**

**_¡Hola! :D muy buenos días y aquí les traigo el capitulo número nueve del fic. _**

**_Muchas gracias a _****_yssareyes48 _****_y a cristal38diamente por leer y comentar el fic, se los agradezco mucho. Que hablando de yssareyes48….te diré preciosa. "le metieron gato por liebre a Seiya…" jajajaja, eso estuvo buenísimo princesa ;) y pues sí, tienes razón. Seiya se dejo engañar con mucha facilidad por Selena y espero que lo que viene con ese par, te guste y claro, les guste a todas las que son amables de leerme y comentarme hasta ahora como tú y como cristal38diamante._**

**_Muchas gracias y chao, las leo abajo._**

**Capitulo 9**

Al día siguiente, Darien llego al hospital. Trasnochado y agotado por la noche que había pasado en aquel oscuro sofá, estaba muy perdido entre sus pensamientos. Aunque la espero hasta tarde, su esposa nunca llego. Eso lo tenía muy confundido, abatido pero sobre todo, dolido.

Iba caminando por un pasillo cuando vio a Amy. Por eso la detuvo y le pregunto por ella, por Serena.

-hola Amy, buenos días ¿de casualidad sabes algo de Serena?

-sí, claro Darien ¿Por qué no sabría?—mintió Amy—ella durmió en mi casa anoche y nos despedimos esta mañana. Me dijo que después de desayunar, iría para tu casa a cambiarse y a arreglarse.

-oh, ya veo—dijo más tranquilo—bueno entonces más tarde la llamo, gracias Amy. Que tengas un buen día.

-tú también Darien, adiós.

Darien fue a su consultorio mas tranquilo por lo que Amy le había dicho pero Amy en cambio se sentía muy mal por haberle mentido. Lo que más le preocupaba y la tenía tan confundía (como a todos los demás que la habían visto) era la actitud tan rara de su amiga.

.

.

Seiya despertó después de una intensa noche de sexo ardiente con esa diabólica mujer que se hacía pasar por Serena. Levantando su brazo para abrazarla, se sorprendió cuando se encontró con una suave almohada blanca en vez del cálido cuerpo que le dio tanto placer y, según él, tanto amor la noche anterior. Seiya, asustado y confundido se levanto y la busco por toda la habitación pero no, no la encontró por ningún lado, no había rastro de ella ni de que hubiera pasado la noche con él. Como no la encontró, se sintió muy triste y sentó llevándose una mano a la cabeza con confusión. Pero en medio de sus pensamientos, locura y confusión, vio una nota sobre uno de las mesas que había al lado de la cama.

**_"_****_buenos días nene, que noche tan increíble que pasamos anoche mi amor. Que buen y complaciente amante eres. Me divertí mucho contigo y espero que se repita muy pronto. Gracias por ayudar a una mujer dolida y te dejo un beso, un beso con todo mi amor"_**

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Serena Chiba? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Seiya absolutamente complacido pero muy confundido, guardo la nota y se metió al baño. Mientras se bañaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el azulejo del baño, pensaba en que tendría que hablar con ella.

En otro lado Selena estaba….

-que noche tan divertida tuve hermanita ¿quieres que te cuente?

-¡¿te acostaste con Darien?!—Pregunto Serena con horror— ¡¿lo hiciste?!

-no, ese idiota a la hora de la hora me dijo que no—dijo muy ofendida—quería que le dijera no se qué cosa cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo, que pereza.

-_mi Darien…_-pensó Serena con amor—tu plan no va a funcionar Selena porque Darien y yo nos conocemos muy bien. El tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de que yo no soy yo, idiota.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme cretina?!—dijo Selena muy enojada y acercándosele mas—repítelo, anda ¡hazlo!

-eres una idiota—dijo riendo—todas mis amigas te van a descubrir y mi esposo también, ya lo veras.

-solo por eso, por tu arrogancia y altanería, adelantare mis planes hermanita—dijo riendo— ¿sabes lo que hice anoche? Me acosté con Seiya, ummm que tipo tan increíble.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste que cosa?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Seiya?! ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas?!

-por lo pronto disfrutare un poco más a esa ricura de tipo y luego hare que tu esposo, tu amado y estúpido Darien, lo mate—dijo riendo sádicamente— ¿Qué tal mi idea ah? ¿Te gusta? Aunque hmmm, me hubiera gustado haberlos tenido a los dos en la misma cama, pero ni modo. La venganza es primero que cualquier otra cosa. Por más rica que sea la idea, primero es lo primero, hermanita.

-eres una ninfómana y una trastornada de lo peor—dijo Serena con asco—eres despreciable.

-¿tú hablas todo el tiempo así? ¿Dando discursos de moral?—dijo Selena hastiada—tendré que aprender a ser tan aburrida como tú o de lo contrario me descubrirán muy pronto—luego se le acerco—dámela, dame tu argolla. Tu marido estaba histérico por eso anoche.

-me vas a tener que matar Selena si la quieres—dijo Serena muy firme—esta argolla es mi vida. No te la voy a dar por nada del mundo ¿te quedo claro tonta?

-muy bien, ya verás lo que te pasara por altanera hermanita. Voy a hacerte sufrir a ti pero sobre todo a tu amado esposo, ya lo veras.

Después de atormentar a su hermana con sus amenazas, fue al restaurante de Lita y Andrew. Ese día tampoco fue a trabajar a su consultorio y fue por eso que mientras se estacionaba fuera del restaurante, contesto su celular y pregunto sin mucha importancia quien era.

-¿Quién es?

-hola Serena ¿podemos hablar?

-¿vas a seguir tan insoportable como anoche?

Pregunto irritada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me llamas?

-¿no piensas venir al hospital? Tus pacientes te están esperando Serena.

-no, no voy a ir. Ese trabajo me deprime mucho, no pienso volver—dijo sonriendo y bajando del auto.

-no sé lo que te este pasando pero juntos podremos resolverlo Serena. Dime, ¿Qué te tiene tan alterada amor? ¿Qué pasa?

-a mi no me pasa nada y no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Hablaremos esta noche, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte. Bueno ahora me voy, tengo hambre y quiero comer algo. Adiós.

-Serena espera….

Darien quedo con el teléfono en la mano cuando ella le colgó. Más que ofendido por su actitud grosera y altanera, le dolía su frialdad. Ella siempre lo había tratado con amor y él no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato tan cruel. Eso lo hacía sentir muy mal.

Selena entro en el restaurante después de haber ido a casa a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, se sentó en una mesa y empezó a leer la carta. Como ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, no había mucha gente.

-hola Serena ¿Cómo estás?

-hola Lita, bien gracias ¿y tú?

Lita se sentó con ella y dulcemente le pregunto qué le ocurría, dijo que tanto ella como todas sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas por su cambio tan repentino. Luego se levanto y se disculpo un momento.

-disculpa, ahora vuelvo. Voy a ir a ordenar tu comida ¿está bien?

-si, como quieras—dijo ella mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Lita fue a la cocina y llamo a las demás. Dijo que le parecía una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella. Todas dijeron que aunque les costaba algo de trabajo salir a esa hora, no tardarían en llegar.

Después de veinte minutos de cocinar, volvió con Serena y poniendo la comida frente a ella le dijo que esperaba que le gustara.

-espero te guste, he estado trabajando en un nuevo menú por bueno, ya sabes.

-sí, sí, claro, me imagino.

-gracias a tus consejos y a toda la ayuda que ustedes nos dieron, este lugar cada día esta mejor. Dime algo Serena ¿tu le pediste a tu esposo que invirtiera aquí?

-no, para nada. Yo no meto con sus cosas, eso fue decisión de él—dijo Selena sin estar muy convencida.

Mientras ella comía, llegaron las chicas. Lita se levanto para recibirlas y empezar con el interrogatorio.

Mientras que en el hotel…

-¿te divertiste mucho anoche, no hermano?

-¡Yaten!—dijo Taiki—eso no es asunto tuyo, no seas tan imprudente. Con razón te vas a casar con Mina, eres igual a ella a veces.

-déjalo Taiki—dijo Seiya muy feliz—la verdad estoy muy feliz, pase una noche increíble.

-oye.

Dijo Yaten muy confundido.

-te veo muy feliz y eso es muy raro. Hasta parece que la de anoche hubiera sido Serena y no…

-eh…

-¡no!—dijo Yaten con horror— ¿no me digas que era ella Seiya? No me digas eso porque eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-las cosas van mal en su matrimonio y pues…

-pues nada Seiya—respondió muy serio—por mas problemas que tenga tu no debes inmiscuirte en sus problemas, y además ella está casada, casada Seiya, ¿es que no ves que te está usando?

-¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo Seiya? Esa mujer siempre se le ha visto muy enamorada de su esposo, eso es algo muy extraño ¿no crees? Puedes salir muy mal herido con todo esto hermano, aléjate de esa mujer—dijo Taiki.

-no—dijo muy serio—lo que siento por ella es más fuerte que yo.

-eso no es cierto Seiya, tu solo estas obsesionado con ella. Eso no es amor, haznos caso y aléjate ahora que puedes. Esa mujer te va a hacer sufrir mucho.

Dijo Taiki de brazos cruzado y muy serio.

Mientras que en el restaurante ya entrada la noche…

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¡¿Qué te vas a divorciar?!—dijo Rei exaltada.

-sí, estoy cansada de ese tipo. Es un psicorigido aburrido, un tonto que es un deprimido. Me tiene harta.

-definitivamente tú estás loca Serena—dijo Mina—deberías pedir ayuda, lo mejor será que vayas con un psiquiatra.

-¿loca yo? No me hagas reír Mina, si hay alguien que esta loca aquí esa eres tú, no yo. Tú con tu empalagosa sonrisa todo el tiempo jugando a la niña buena que no quiebra un plato, no engañas a nadie. Con razón estuviste sola tantos años y estas tan loca, que te casaras con un hombre que alguna vez fue una mujer. Qué pena me das. Está bien que te hubieras divertido con él pero, ¿casarte? Tienes que estar muy loca para hacer algo como eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle algo tan feo a Mina?—dijo Amy molesta mientras Mina lloraba— ¿Quién eres Serena? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-al menos yo tengo el coraje de decir lo que pienso y no soy como tú, una solapada, tímida y nerd, que se esconde tras los libros. Muy en el fondo siempre te has creído más que los demás solo por sacar buenas calificaciones Amy y ¡ja! Hasta virgen debes ser.

Eso último lo dijo riendo.

-¡no más Serena!—dijo Rei levantándose de la mesa—nosotras solo queremos ayudarte ¿Por qué nos agredes?

-no las agredo, solo les digo la verdad. Tú por ejemplo, eres patética Rei—dijo riendo—aparentando fuerza y rudeza cuando en el fondo, eres tan débil que no fuiste capaz de retener a Darien a tu lado. En cambio tuviste que conformarte con ese patético y cursi igual a ti, qué horror.

-no Rei, déjala—la detuvo Lita cuando Rei iba a golpearla—ella no está bien, tranquila.

-¿yo no estoy bien? Tu Lita, diría que eres la peor de todas. Desde chica persiguiendo el sueño rosa y estúpido de encontrar el príncipe azul de tus sueños. Detrás de cuanto chico veías a ver si te hacia el favor hasta que no tuviste más opción que asegurar a tu marido con un bebe o de lo contrario habría terminado dejándote como todos los demás ¿o me equivoco?

Selena era en verdad malvada y su propósito era arruinar el cariño tan grande que ellas le tenían a su hermana. Habiéndolo conseguido de alguna manera, se levanto y dijo antes de salir que no se metieran en su vida.

-resuelvan sus problemas antes de interferir en querer arreglar los míos, adiós chicas.

Ellas quedaron destrozadas por sus horribles palabras mientras ella, les daba la espalda y salía muy feliz. Ya solo le faltaba partirle el corazón a Darien. Ese, ese era su principal objetivo. Hacer que Darien pasara de amar a su hermana como la amaba, con mucha intensidad, a odiarla profundamente y con toda su alma.

Un rato después y en la casa….

-hola Serena, hasta que por fin llegas.

-hola Darien—dijo ella soltando su bolsa— ¿Cómo vas?

-¡¿Cómo vas?!—Pregunto enojado— ¿solo eso vas a decir después de pasar la noche por fuera y ser tan grosera conmigo?

-¿y qué quieres que te diga entonces?

Pregunto mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿que me arrodille y te pida perdón? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír querido.

-tu definitivamente no eres mi esposa—dijo frente a ella y exasperado— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi dulce Serena?! ¡¿Dónde está mi amada y tierna esposa?!

-pero querido—dijo ella levantándose del sofá y quedando frente a él—que yo sepa esa mujer la mataste tú con tus exigencias y tú frialdad. Fuiste tú quien mato ese brillo y esa alegría en mí hace mucho tiempo, mi amor ¿Crees que era muy divertido para mí que me trataras como a tu hermanita menor? ¿Crees que me gustaba que me hicieras sentir como la peor novia del mundo? ¿Qué me gustaba que me hicieras sentir como una bruta buena para nada? No, pues no querido, cambie y cambie por ti, solo por ti.

-pero tu decías que eso te había ayudado y yo pensé que…-dijo dolido por sus palabras, pues lo había herido profundamente con ellas y al decirlas de esa forma tan despreocupada.

-pues pensaste mal. Tú me hiciste una persona diferente y ¿ahora te quejas? ¿Sabes? ahora que lo pienso, creo que tú no me amas a mí sino a la mujer que creaste. Es por eso que en vista de que tú no me amas; que amas una ilusión, algo que no existe, quiero alejarme de ti. Quiero que nos divorciemos, cometimos un error y nos apresuramos a…

-¡¿Qué?!—dijo como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón—no puedes estar hablando en serio Serena si hasta hace unos pocos días tu decías que me amabas y que me amabas mucho ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso ahora?

-pues ahora es distinto, me he dado cuenta que no te amo y que no debemos estar juntos. No te amo Darien, es mas creo que nunca lo he hecho y solo nos hemos estado engañando

Con esas últimas palabras era definitivo, Selena rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de Darien. No hay algo más horroso y doloroso en la vida que la persona que se ama con toda el alma, te diga en la cara sin piedad y sin compasión que no te quiere, que no te ama y que no te necesita.

Darien cayó en shock sobre el sofá y tratando de asimilar sus palabras, le pregunto algo antes de que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro y lo delataran.

-entonces ¿nunca me has amado?

-tal vez en un tiempo si te ame y mucho pero ya no. Eres insoportable, amargado, regañón y me tienes harta. Soy joven Darien, quiero vivir, viajar y conocer gente. No quedarme enclaustrada en la rutina de una casa, un esposo que no me presta atención y un trabajo aburrido. No, que va. Eso no es lo mío.

-entiendo—dijo él con la cabeza agachada y apretando un puño de dolor—entonces eres libre y vete. Vete y no te quiero volver a ver nunca, escúchame bien Serena, nunca más en mi vida. No vuelvas a mí pidiendo perdón porque no te recibiré.

-ni falta que me hace querido—dijo riendo mientras se levantaba para salir—hasta nunca mi amor, fue un placer haberte conocido.

Selena tomo su bolsa y sin siquiera mirarlo, se fue. Cuando ella se fue, Darien cayó sobre el sofá y como si fuera un niño abandonado una vez más por la vida, lloro desconsoladamente. Él le daba y le daba vueltas a todo lo que ella le había dicho y no entendía. Se culpaba y se decía a si mismo que tal vez ella tenía razón. Él la había presionado mucho durante toda su relación para que madurara pero solo lo había hecho por su bien, no porque a él le molestara. Lloraba y lloraba pensando en que lo único que quería, era que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla y nada fuera verdad. Quería volver a disfrutar del dulce amor de su esposa y que nada de eso estuviera pasando de verdad

**_…_****_y ese fue el súper capítulo de hoy :D jejeje, si, si, lo sé ;) soy muy mala._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las nenas que leen y sé que aunque les provoca matar a Selena por perra jajajaja, entenderán al final porque hace todo lo que hace. _**

**_Besos y abrazos, gracias por leer y comentar. Se los agradezco de corazón._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Miercoles, 21 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola mis estimadas señoritas de fanfiction jejeje, ¿Cómo me les va? ¿Bien? Espero que si princesitas porque la mayoría de las moonies somos dulces._**

**_El día de hoy el capitulo diez del fic. La verdad no recuerdo cuantos capítulos me salieron de este fic pero en fin, les diré. Muchas gracias a yssreyes y a cristal38diamante por leer y comentar el fic; también a las nenas que han decidido seguirlo, se los agradezco mucho. Las dejo con el capitulo y espero les guste. Chao nenas, las leo abajo._**

**Capitulo 10**

Darien estaba destrozado; de eso no había duda pero las chicas estaban más sorprendidas y dolidas que él. Después de que ella se fue, ellas se quedaron hablando. Mina lloro y lloro desconsoladamente por horas, fue tanto que tuvo que llamar a Yaten para qué la recogiera. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse por sí misma y estaba completamente abatida por la altanería y grosería de Serena. Ella quería muchísimo a su amiga y no podía creer como había podido ser tan fría y cruel. Así y sucesivamente, todas se fueron yendo, en ese momento querían estar solas y ahogar sus penas. La ultima en partir fue Lita; pues debía cerrar el restaurante con su esposo y sin importar lo dolida y triste que se sentía, tenía que seguir con las labores normales de su vida. No podía levantar sospechas porque si no su querido esposo, la descubriría.

Selena que estaba disfrutando mucho con sus maldades, volvió al restaurante y dijo mientras los veía cerrar desde una azotea que era hora de que el marido de Lita se diera cuenta de quién era realmente Lita. Era muy sádica y perversa.

-es hora de que tu maridito sepa quién eres, Lita. Vamos a ver si sigue contigo después de esto.

Selena que había absorbido la energía maligna de caos, creo unos fantasmales monstruos. Ella los miro y como si se tratase de perros guardianes de su propiedad, los miro con alegría y los mando a luchar contra Lita.

Lita al verlos ir hacia ella para atacarla, dijo muy enojada…

-¡esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo!

-¿Qué pasa Lita?—dijo Andrew que iba a entrar al auto—vámonos, ya es muy tarde y…

-¡cuidado Andrew!—dijo Lita cuando vio que un monstruo se acercaba para atacarlo.

Ella salto sobre él y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, luego saco su pluma de transformación y gritando esas singulares palabras que hacia tanto tiempo no decía, se convirtió en sailor Júpiter. Andrew con los ojos abiertos como platos, veía aterrado como su esposa se había transformado.

-¿Quién los mando? ¿Fue caos?

-_eso no te importa, sailor Júpiter_—dijo uno de ellos tenebrosamente—_pelea._

_-_muy bien—dijo alistándose para luchar—_centella relampagueante de Júpiter…_ ¡_resuena!_

Destruyo a unos cuantos con su ataque pero aun quedaban dos, fue por eso que usando otra de sus habilidades ataco de nuevo.

_-¡ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!_

Esta vez su ataque no surtió efecto, ella se hizo frente a su esposo para protegerlo mientras Selena decía y observaba muy complacida…

-¡¿en verdad eres tan estúpida como para morir por él?! ¡Qué patética eres tonta!

-¡_tierra…tiembla!_

-_¡maremoto de Neptuno!—_dijo su compañera de cabellera azul.

-¿Haruka? ¿Michiru?—dijo Andrew—también son…

-si amor, es una historia muy larga.

-¡ah, estas imbéciles!—dijo Selena molesta—tendré que encargarme de ellas luego.

Sin más ni más, Selena se fue molesta. Mientras que Haruka, Michiru y Lita, volvieron a la normalidad. Haruka se aseguro de que Lita estuviera bien y le dijo mirándola muy seria antes de irse con Michiru….

-¿seguro estas bien?

-si, Haruka. No te preocupes, gracias por venir.

-no fue nada Lita—dijo Michiru, luego miro a Andrew—llévala a casa, necesita descansar. Debió haber gastado mucha energía y en su estado no es bueno que…

-entiendo—respondió asustado—gracias por ayudarnos, se los agradezco mucho.

Mientras Haruka entraba a su costoso y fino auto con su compañera de vuelta al hotel, Andrew y Lita entraron al auto para irse a su casa. Durante todo el camino, ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna. Andrew estaba asustado y ella también, ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta que decir ni mucho menos que hacer, era una pesadilla, el camino a casa más largo que hubieran hecho en su vida.

Al llegar a la casa, el se sentó y con las manos en la cabeza le pregunto hace cuanto era una guerrera.

-¿hace cuanto que eres…?

-desde la preparatoria mi amor. No fue algo que yo escogí Andrew, es algo que soy desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me ocultas las cosas Lita?! No sabes lo que me enoja eso, odio que no confíes en mí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?—pregunto desesperado mientras ella se le acercaba.

-porque quería protegerte mi amor. Es que eso que viste hoy no era nada Andrew. Las cosas que hemos enfrentado son y han sido muy peligrosas. No te alcanzas a imaginar cuantas veces nuestras vidas han corrido peligro.

-¿nuestras? ¿Hay más?

-sí, todas lo somos. Mina, Rei, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Serena; que es nuestra princesa y yo, somos sailor scouts.

-¿y Darien? Él si es normal ¿verdad?

-qué pena decepcionarte pero no, Darien es nuestro futuro rey. Darien es Tuxedo Mask.

-¡¿Qué?!—Dijo levantándose al fin— ¡¿me han engañado durante todos estos años?! ¡¿Hasta mi mejor amigo?! No lo puedo creer.

-pregunta todo lo que quieras amor que a partir de hoy, no más secretos. Te lo prometo.

Andrew un poco más tranquilo le pidió que le contara todo. Ella le conto como había conocido a las chicas, su transformación, la historia de la luna, la cantidad de batallas que había tenido junto a ellas y dijo finalmente que aun había algo que jamás le había dicho.

-aun hay algo más que no te he dicho.

-dime, a estas alturas puedo aceptar cualquier cosa.

-soy fuerte, muy fuerte.

-¿Qué tanto?—pregunto esta vez mas sonriente— ¿puedes mostrarme?

-claro.

Ella se puso de pie y cargándolo como si fuera una pluma, lo miro y le dijo que lo amaba muchísimo.

-te amo Andrew, te amo ¿vas a alejarte de mí por esto? ¿Qué yo sea una sailor scout te asusta?

-bájame y vayamos a la habitación. Es una mezcla muy rara pero te deseo y te amo al mismo tiempo. Te temo y te necesito más que a mi vida, te amo mucho mi fuerte Lita. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ella lo bajo y tomándolo de la mano, fueron a la habitación. Andrew que estaba muy confundido pero excitado de ver a su hermosa mujer sobre la cama, admiraba la belleza de su cuerpo en ropa interior color rosa. Se quito la camisa, los zapatos y cayó sobre ella. Luego fue directamente hasta su sexo y quitándole apresuradamente la tanga de color rosa, la beso. Abrió más sus piernas y muy impacientemente, empezó a saborearla.

Ella se aferraba de la sabana y le decía….

-ummm….ah…amor si, así…

La humedeció bastante y antes de que ella estallara en su boca apasionadamente, Andrew se levanto y con los labios hinchados después de lamer por ocho minutos su sexo sin piedad, la miro y le pidió que se sentara sobre él para poderla penetrar.

-a cabalgar nena.

-como digas amor.

Respondió muy alegre y sonrojada.

Andrew se acostó. Ella se subió sobre él y él tomándolo en su mano, vio cuando ella se levanto un poco para que pudiera penetrarla. Lita se acomodo más sobre él y Andrew quito la mano, luego la puso sobre una de sus nalgas mientras que con la otra, apretaba uno de sus senos. Luego la miro y con esos bellos ojos verdes muy dilatados y lujuriosos, le pidió que se moviera y que se moviera muy fuerte. Muy duro.

-duro, muévete duro. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Lita obedeció. Se aferro de la cabecera de la cama y empezó con un fuerte movimiento de caderas sobre él. Tanto fue el movimiento que la cama y lo fuerte que se aferro de ella, que empezó a sonar muy fuerte; también hacían eco y combinaba con el ambiente, los gritos y gemidos que ella le daba y que a él lo excitaban.

Andrew nalgueo su trasero y halándola hacia él para succionar sus senos le pidió de nuevo…

-mas…mas fuerte…más duro nena…

-An…Andrew mi amor…-dijo muy acalorada y juagada en sudor—oh si…

-¿te gusta verdad? ¿Te gusta duro?

-sí, si mi amor….mas….

Luego de treinta minutos de movimientos sin control, la cama reventó. Sin importar nada y que se hubieran caído al suelo con cama y todo, ellos siguieron haciéndolo. Andrew la beso, la acaricio, nalgueo y mordió su cuello marcándola. Lita se movió fuerte, muy fuerte sobre él y estallando en un glorioso orgasmo susurro sin poder controlarlo…

-Andrew….

-sí, si amor….todo…

Satisfechos y muy felices, se quedaron ahí después de una sección de sexo muy fuerte e intenso. Lugo Andrew se sentó sobre la cama dañada y riendo sin control le dijo que iban a tener que comprar otra cama.

-bueno, nos va tocar comprar camas al por mayor. Eso estuvo riquísimo nena.

-¡Andrew!—dijo riendo con él y muy apenada—no digas eso, yo…me da mucha pena.

-ah no, a mí no. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Lita, te amo tanto. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

-y hablando de eso… —dijo esta vez más seria—Darien va a necesitarte mucho amor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Lita como no había tenido tiempo por todo lo que había pasado, olvido contarle lo que había pasado con Serena. Andrew muy sorprendido y algo aburrido por su amigo, escucho todo lo que le dijo su esposa con una gran cara de preocupación.

Mientras tanto Darien estaba soñando de nuevo. Esta vez veía a Serena claramente y ella le decía que lo amaba y lo amaba mucho. Lloraba y le suplicaba que no la odiara y que los salvara. Él intentaba acercarse a ella para ayudarla pero una mujer que se veía en las sombras, no se lo permitía.

Antes de despertar escucho que Serena dijo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que sin importar lo que pasara, ella lo amaba.

_-sin importar lo que te diga, yo te amo Darien. Debes creer en mí, encuéntrame amor, encuéntranos por favor._

-¡Serena!—despertó gritando su nombre y lleno de sudor en la oscura madrugada.

En esas entro Luna y le pregunto que le pasaba.

-Darien, Darien, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está Serena?

-se fue Luna, Serena se fue. Se fue y me dejo, dice que ya no me ama y que nunca me amo.

-¡¿Qué?! No, eso no puede ser Darien, ella te ama.

-no, ya no. Dijo que nunca me amo y que…

-caos, todo es culpa de caos, eso debe ser—dijo Luna muy seria—tenemos que encontrarla Darien, puede estar en peligro.

Ahí, y pensando que tal vez podría recuperar a su dulce esposa; que aunque lo había herido profundamente él todavía amaba, nacía en él un pequeño rayo de esperanza por recuperarla.

**_Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy mis niñas y oigan ;) jajajaj ¿qué tal mi Lita y Andrew en su casa ah? ¡sugoi! Jajajaja._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y apoyan el fic, y mucho más a las que lo comentan. Chao niñas y nos leemos mañana. Gracias y no lo olviden ¡pórtense muy mal! jajaja, chao, gracias por leer y comentar._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Jueves, 22 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola mis queridas niñas. Les doy la bienvenida al capítulo número once y espero les guste mucho. Aquí las palabras de Selena seguirán haciendo estragos pero ¿Quién cree que sea? ¡Leamos para averiguarlo! Jajaja, bye preciosas. Muchas gracias por leer y mucho más a las que han comentado, se los agradezco mucho._**

**Capitulo 11**

Mientras que para Lita la noche termino bien, para las demás no tanto. Mina estaba en el cuarto de hotel con Yaten y por largas horas no había podido parar de llorar. Abrazada a él y ya un poco más tranquila cuando al fin se le acabaron las lagrimas, Yaten le pregunto muy serio que era lo que le pasaba.

-¿ahora si me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa Mina? ¿Por qué no has parado de llorar desde que te recogí?

-Yaten lo que paso fue que…

Dijo pero antes de seguir empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-ya, ya, mi dulce y bella mujer. Lo que sea que haya pasado, se resolverá. Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para ti siempre estaré aquí para ti Mina, siempre mi amor.

-lo sé, gracias—dijo limpiándose el rostro con una sonrisa por sus bellas palabras, la hicieron sentir mejor—no reconozco a Serena amor, es como si no fuera ella. Hoy nos dijo que se va a separar de Darien. Dijo que ya no lo ama y que…

-entonces era verdad.

Dijo levantándose de la cama.

-era verdad lo que Seiya nos dijo.

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto?

-¿recuerdas los ruidos de anoche? Bueno…

-¡no! ¿No me estarás diciendo que Serena y Seiya…?

-si, al parecer así fue—respondió muy tenso—me preocupa lo que pueda pasar amor si su esposo llega a descubrirlo, o lo que es peor, que ella vuelva con él. Seiya no lo resistiría, él cree equivocadamente que está enamorado de ella. Cuando nosotros sabemos que no es así.

-aunque Serena me haya herido tan profundamente aun es mi amiga, algo muy malo debe estar pasándole amor. Ella no es así, ella jamás le haría daño a su esposo. Mucho menos a Seiya y a nosotras, tenemos que llegar al fondo de todo esto.

-tienes razón. Siento mucho no poder ser de ayuda, cuando renunciamos a…

-no tienes ni que decirlo—dijo ella tranquilamente—no sabes cómo le agradezco a la vida, que hayas decidido volver y haberte quedado conmigo como hombre. Como todo un hombre que me ama y cuida de mí.

Ella se abrazo a él y mientras Yaten la consentía con cariño, se fue quedando dormida entre sus brazos totalmente cansada de llorar.

.

.

En otro lado estaba Rei. Ella fue hasta la casa de Nicolás porque no quería estar sola, se sentía muy deprimida por todo lo que "Serena" les dijo tan cruelmente. Se sentía sola, triste, insegura; pues desde que su abuelo había fallecido hacia unos años, muy en el fondo se sentía deprimida por su ausencia. Ella estaba en el sofá tomando una copa de vino con él y le pregunto muy seria….

-¿crees que soy débil Nicolás?

-¿a qué viene la pregunta amor?

-Serena…-dijo recordando sus crudas palabras—me dijo que soy una débil y una patética por tratar de mostrarme fuerte ante los demás ¿crees que tenga razón?

-no, por supuesto que no.

Respondió con mucha seriedad y sin dejar de mirarla, Nicolás la conocía mejor que nadie y le dolía verla tan mal.

-si me permites decírtelo, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, a diferencia de mi, tú tienes un carácter fuerte y dominante. Aunque sé que muy en el fondo eres una niña dulce y tierna que necesita de mucho amor, admiro la fortaleza que sacas y con la que enfrentas el mundo.

-entonces—dijo muy pensativa y poniendo la copa sobre la mesa— ¿no te incomoda que yo muy en el fondo sea una cobarde?

-claro que no, me gusta saber que de alguna forma puedo ayudarte en algo. Me gusta todo de ti, tu temperamento, tu belleza y tu dulce y frágil corazón. Yo te amo Rei ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas?

-gracias Nicolás—dijo abrazándose a él—gracias por amarme por encima de todo, quiero que sepas que yo también te amo y amo toda tu ternura.

Rei como desde hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía desde la muerte de su abuelo, lloro largamente sobre el fuerte pecho de su dulce novio.

Mientras que en la casa de Amy…

-hola Amy ¿te desperté?

-no, estaba leyendo un libro. Esta muy interesante.

-oh ya veo, si quieres te llamo luego para que continúes.

-no, espera—dijo cerrando el libro—quiero preguntarte algo Taiki ¿crees que soy una nerd y una mujer que se cree mejor que lo demás?

-¡no por _Kami_, no!—dijo aterrado— ¿de dónde sacaste algo tan feo como eso dulce Amy?

-alguien muy cercano a mí me lo dijo hace muy poco—dijo con un nudo en la garganta tratando de no llorar—nunca he querido ser superior que nadie, te juro que no Taiki. Solo que en ningún libro te enseñan como agradarle a los demás. Lo único que he querido toda mi vida es proteger a las personas y ayudarlas con lo que más pueda. Por eso estudio tanto, solo por eso.

-Amy nena, no llores por favor. Me partes el alma ¿quieres que vaya a verte?

-sí, quiero verte Taiki. Necesito un abrazo y un beso pero…no quiero incomodarte, es muy tarde.

-tonterías—dijo levantándose y tomando una chaqueta—ya salgo para allá ¿necesitas que te lleve algo?

-sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte pero ¿podrías traerme un helado? Tengo muchas ganas de algo dulce que endulce un poco mi horrible vida.

-no preciosa no llores mas, ya llego. No tardo nena.

Taiki salió de su casa como alma que lo llevaba el diablo. Salió muy apresurado y paro en la primera tienda que vio. Le compro lo que le había pedido y siguió hacia su apartamento. Haberla escuchado tan triste y tan deprimida, le había dolido mucho, sentía una profunda necesidad de consentirla y de estar con ella. Aunque el camino era largo, él llego rápido, más rápido de lo que creía.

De pie frente a su casa y con una bolsa en la mano, toco a su puerta y ella en una suave levantadora de seda lo abrazo y le hablo muy abatida.

-gracias por haber venido Taiki, me siento tan sola.

-ya, ya, mi amor. Ven— dijo tomándole la mano—entremos que es muy tarde.

Ellos entraron. Amy lo invito a sentarse y fue a la cocina por una cuchara. Luego se sentó con él y comiendo algo de helado le dijo que Serena tal vez tenía razón con todo lo que le dijo.

-tal vez Serena tenga razón y a la larga soy de lo peor. Por eso estuve tan sola por mucho tiempo, creo que bien merecido me lo tenía por….

-no te voy a permitir que digas algo tan horrible como eso—dijo Taiki muy serio—no sé qué demonios le esté pasando a esa mujer pero por nada del mundo quiero que tomes sus palabras en serio Amy. Te lo prohíbo.

-Taiki…

Taiki se acerco más a ella y compartiendo algo de ese delicioso helado de vainilla, le decía que la admiraba y quería mucho. Que ella había sido una de las razones para haberse convertido en hombre de tiempo completo y haber dejado su planeta y a su princesa. Dijo que él al igual que ella, estaba muy perdido también en ese ancho y amplio mundo que era tan bello y que lo había acogido con tanto gusto.

-quiero aprender a tu lado Amy, quiero que juntos, descubramos las maravillas que tiene este mundo para ofrecer. Claro, si tú así lo quieres.

-sí, sí quiero—dijo acercándosele mas—al demonio con todo, me dejare llevar.

Amy puso el helado sobre una mesa que había frente al sofá y tomando su rostro, lo beso con dulzura. Taiki disfruto mucho de su beso, tenía un sabor dulce y embriagador a vainilla que le encantaba y estaba haciendo con él y con su cuerpo cosas que no quería hacer. Con el frio de su boca y la dulzura de sus labios, se detuvo y le pregunto algo excitado….

-¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Si me sigues besando yo…

-no te preocupes—dijo sonriendo—también lo deseo, bésame de nuevo.

Taiki cayó sobre ella y feliz por ver el nerviosismo de su cuerpo, la beso de nuevo. La besaba lentamente y sus besos eran dulces y apasionados al mismo tiempo. Taiki que estaba tan excitado y feliz, abrió su levantadora para poder amarla intensamente toda la noche.

Después de acariciarla sobre esa pijama de color azul acaloradamente, empezó a bajar los tirantes de su delicada pijama de seda por sus hombros para encontrarse con el espectáculo de sus senos. Cuando los tuvo frente a él; maravillándose primero por la delicadeza y suavidad de su ardiente cuerpo, empezó acariciarlos. Pero antes de pasar a lamerlos, tomo una pequeña cucharada de helado y la puso sobre uno de sus pezones, provocándole un escalofrió por el frio.

-¡ah…! ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-de todo nena, de todo—dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Antes de que el helado empezara a deslizarse por su cuerpo, Taiki introdujo el seno en donde puso el helado en su boca. Lo succiono con lentitud y suavidad por un breve momento, luego termino y le pregunto algo juguetón e inquieto….

-¿el otro también?

-sí, si…-contesto muy sonrojada—por favor…

-con todo gusto—dijo muy complacido al ver como su cuerpo, se arqueaba sobre el sofá.

Hizo lo mismo con su otro seno y mientras lo succionaba con pasión, acariciaba su parte intima por encima de la tanga. Cuando la sintió húmeda, muy húmeda, se detuvo y tomándola por sorpresa, la desprendió de esa pequeña tanga azul claro. Subiéndole la pijama y bajando hasta quedar de frente a su delicado y suave sexo desnudo, la miro y le dijo que en ese momento quería probar que tal era su sexo.

-ahora quiero saber si esto—dijo acariciándola— es tan dulce como tus labios, ummm debe ser aun más dulce que ellos, mi bella Amy.

Amy cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar cuando él le dio un tierno beso y respiro del olor de su parte intima. Totalmente expuesta y tranquila, sintió cuando él empezó a darle placer. Totalmente extasiada con el roce de su lengua bajo ella, se aferraba a uno de los cojines tratando de reprimir los gemidos.

-relájate nena, déjate llevar. Quiero escucharte gemir y ¿Por qué no? tal vez gritar. Dime, ¿te gusta?

-oh Taiki…si, si me gusta. Es delicioso…

Taiki volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo porque lo estaba disfrutando mucho; en especial sentir sus piernas temblorosas y la humedad de su sexo en su boca. Después de unos cuantos minutos de intensas lamidas, la escucho cuando grito totalmente inmóvil bajo él.

-Taiki…Taiki…Taiki….

Taiki al saber; por medio de sus gritos que la estaba llevando al orgasmo, intensifico el movimiento de su lengua y sonrió mentalmente por lo que le estaba haciendo. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se relajo, se levanto y le pregunto muy complacido si le había gustado su atención.

-¿rico nena?

-oh…Taiki—respondió muy estremecida y sonriendo—sí, eso fue…fue…

-mágico nena, mágico. Eres increíble.

Dijo saboreándose los labios con picardía.

Amy totalmente perdida por aquella reciente sensación, lo empujo en el sofá y quitándole aceleradamente el pantalón, lo miro y le dijo dejándolo totalmente expuesto…

-ahora es mi turno, veras todo lo que he aprendido y puedo hacerte, mi amor.

-oh si—dijo muy sonriente cuando ella lo tomo en una mano—ya me lo imagino….

Amy que por alguna razón había decidido dejar a un lado su timidez aunque solo fuera por esa noche, lo tomo y lamiendo brevemente y escuchándolo bramar, lo metió todo en su boca. Estar dándole lamiendo y succionando a ese increíble hombre que la había hecho sentir en la gloria hacia muy poco, la hacía sentir poderosa. Mientras lo succionaba y escuchaba lo mucho que Taiki lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía increíblemente sexy. Le gustaba saber que ella y su boca podían provocar tanto placer, se sentía fuerte, atractiva e increíblemente sensual.

-no, no mas…no mas nena. Me vas a hacer…

Amy divertida por ver lo que le estaba provocando, incremento el ritmo de su succión. Al hacerlo, Taiki no pudo evitar que mientras empujaba su cabeza con fuerza hacia abajo y levantaba su cadera, llenara su boca con su líquido caliente y poderoso. Ella lo trago y después lo miro con lujuria pero más satisfacción que otra cosa.

-¿cansado nene?

-para nada—dijo muy sonriente de ver su cambio— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-mucho, tengo muchos planes para ti.

Dijo levantándose y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevo a su habitación para ahora si amarlo.

Mientras Amy se entregaba por completo a las mieles del amor con Taiki, Selena estaba con Serena. Algo enojada miro a su hermana y dijo….

-¡ah! ¡Esas estúpidas de Haruka y Michiru! ¿Por qué tenían que llegar? Con lo mucho que me estaba divirtiendo con la idiota de tu amiga. Por fin su esposo se dio cuenta—dijo riendo—hubieras visto su cara, estaba tan asustado.

-¡eres una…!-dijo Serena enojada— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Lita?! Andrew no tenia por que enterarse, ¿Por qué eres tan mala?

Pregunto Serena muy triste pensando en su amiga.

-porque puedo pero más que eso, porque me divierte— dijo riendo perversamente—y aun no sabes la mejor parte, tonta, para mañana tengo muchos planes.

-¡¿Qué?!—Dijo alarmada— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-ya lo veras hermanita, ya lo veras.

**_Y ese fue el súper capítulo de hoy jajajaa. Oigan ¿se imaginaban a la dulce y muy tierna Amy en esas? ¡Yo sí! jajajaja :D en fin…_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias a cristal38diamente y a yssereyes48 por leer y comentar ¡que lindas! Gracias también a las nenas que lo siguen y espero poder estarles haciendo pasar un buen rato. Espero no se pierdan el capítulo de mañana porque estará; a mi parecer, muy bueno ¡chao! Muchas gracias y ¡pórtense mal carajo! Jajajaja, ya que diablos :P_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Viernes, 23 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola mis bellas princesas y el día de hoy ¡otro capi! :D antes de dar paso al capítulo y pues jejee, espero se diviertan con todo lo que pasara aquí, les diré. Gracias al comentarista anónimo por su comentario, se lo agradezco mucho, es un gusto para mi saber que te ha gustado la historia y que te tiene enganchada. Lo segundo va para mi linda yssreyes48, nena por favor ¡no me odies! Jajajaja, perdón que solo te conteste hasta ahora pero es que los reviews de los invitados, me llegan a destiempo. Entonces la cosa es así. No me odies nena porque sé que aunque tienes razón y no hay derecho para que Selena sea tan mala con todos, tiene que serlo. Espero me tengas paciencia pero solo te diré algo, todo termina bien :D te lo prometo. Con respecto a lo segundo que me comentaste ¡que linda! :D pues si jajajaa ¡hasta que por fin se le hizo a Taiki con Amy! Jajajaja, que risa me da y si, tienes razón :D Selena de una forma y otra; aunque algo perversa eso sí, les está ayudando a las chicas ;) ¡qué bien por ellas!_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y las dejo ;) en este capítulo por fin aparece Seiya de nuevo y no se imaginan lo que va a hacer ¡me muero! :D jajajaja._**

**Capitulo 12**

Selena que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su hermana, le decía que la iba a destruir de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran. Dijo que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo lo que estaba haciendo. Le conto con mucho orgullo y muy sonriente, todo lo que había hecho esa noche. Le conto cada una de las palabras tan crueles que les dijo a sus amigas y cuando le dijo como le rompió el corazón a Darien, Serena quebró en llanto.

-ten algo de compasión Selena, no le hagas daño a mi amado Darien ¿que te ha hecho? Tú me odias a mí, déjalo, déjalo tranquilo te lo ruego. No le hagas más daño a mi esposo te lo suplico.

-pero hermanita—dijo riendo—si es precisamente eso lo que más me gusta, ver como sufres. ¿Qué gracia tiene que te haga algo a ti? No, yo lo que quiero es destruir tu vida. Que tus amigas te odien, destruir tu carrera y que tu esposo deje de amarte. Es más, lo que quiero es que te odie con la misma intensidad con la que algún día te amo. Por eso…

-¿por eso qué?—pregunto Serena alarmada y con lagrimas en sus ojos— ¡¿Qué planeas?!

-por eso hare que tu querido esposo mate a Seiya. ¿Recuerdas que me acosté con el lindo de Seiya? Bueno, lo hice porque quería pero más para eso. Sé que tu esposo lo odia y te odiara mucho más a ti cuando se entere que pasaste la noche con él.

-¡no! ¡No te atrevas!

-es una lástima porque ese tipo es buenísimo—dijo con una gran sonrisa—ummm me da mucho pesar pero ni modo, que se le va hacer.

Selena feliz de ver como Serena lloraba y le suplicaba que no les hiciera daño, la escucho hablar de nuevo.

-Selena estas mal porque todos esos recuerdos que caos puso en tu mente sobre mí, están mal, solo te está manipulando. Ni mis amigas ni yo somos tan malas como tú crees ¿Por qué no nos da una oportunidad de demostrarte que caos se equivoca?

-sí que eres patética, hermana—dijo enojada— ¡¿estás tratando de apelar a mi lado bueno?! Olvídalo, no hay un solo rayo de bondad dentro de mí. Mi padre y esa maldita que lo ayudo a encerrarme, mataron todo lo bueno que había en mi. No pierdas tu tiempo, pues no tiene caso.

.

-.-

.

Al otro día, Taiki despertó. Lo despertó el fuerte ruido de su celular que estaba dentro el pantalón. Se levanto y sacándolo con prisa contesto y hablo.

-hola, muy buenos días. Entiendo…si, si Yaten, ya te entendí. ¿Entonces se fue para allá? ¿No pudiste detenerlo? Se va a meter en un problema muy serio y todo por culpa de esa mujer. Está bien, está bien, me quedo claro. En un momento nos vemos…adiós.

-¿pasa algo?—pregunto Amy levantándose de la cama.

-hola mi amor.

Contesto abrazándola y dándole un beso.

-es Seiya. Al parecer se fue para el hospital en donde trabajas tú y el esposo de tu amiga.

-¿y para que fue al hospital?—pregunto Amy muy confundida.

-Seiya está obsesionado con tu amiga y cree que la ama. Además parece que él y ella tienen algo. No sé lo que le pase a tu amiga pero está volviendo todo esto un caos. Me preocupa mi hermano.

-caos…caos… ¡caos! Eso es Taiki, ¡todo es culpa de caos!

-¿tú crees? Pero si hace muchísimo tiempo que…

-sí pero ¡eso debe ser! caos se apodero de Serena, por eso ella esta tan rara. Eso debe ser porque ella nunca nos haría daño, que alegría me da saberlo. Debo decírselo a todas. Tengo que investigar más el asunto.

-y yo debo irme porque me preocupa que mi hermano cometa una locura.

-claro te entiendo mi amor, entonces ve y nos vemos luego.

-dilo otra vez—dijo poniéndose la chaqueta y acercándosele—se te escucho muy lindo.

-ay qué pena…-dijo sonrojada pero luego dijo—tú te estás convirtiendo en mi amor. Espero no te moleste.

-no, para nada—dijo abrazándola—tu también te estás convirtiendo en el mío nena. Lo de anoche fue maravilloso pero sin duda lo más bello fue escucharte decir esas palabras tan dulcemente. Me encantas.

-y tu a mi pero por ahora ve. Ve que me preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

Mientras Taiki y Yaten salian para el hospital, Seiya estaba llegando. Muy decidido iba a entrar a reclamarle a Darien por lo que según "Serena" Darien le había hecho. Además porque quería decirle de frente, que lucharía por el amor de Serena. Pues Seiya estaba equivocado y creía que amaba a Serena.

Cuando entro vio que Darien estaba platicando con una bella mujer. Alta peli roja y esbelta figura, pensó y supuso que se trataba de ella, de su amnte. Inmediatamente pensó que esa era la mujer con la que el engañaba a su esposa. Pero eso no era verdad, ella solo era una colega que le estaba preguntando a Darien por su esposa, pues ella no había vuelto al hospital a trabajar.

-¿con que era cierto lo que me dijo Serena el otro día?

-Kou—dijo Darien muy serio— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo que era cierto? ¿Cuándo hablaste con mi esposa?

-hace muy poco—dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba su noche de pasión—ella es mi amiga y me lo conto todo. ¿Cómo puedes engañar a un bombón como Serena con una mujer como esa?

-no le digas así a mi esposa—dijo enojado y acercándosele mas— ¿Cómo te atreves? Además ¿Cuál engaño? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

-que cínico eres Chiba—dijo Seiya enojado— ¿celando a Serena conmigo y advirtiéndome a mí, cuando tú la engañabas descaradamente? Serena me lo conto todo, pero quiero decirte que yo la amo. La amo y hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para tenerla junto a mí.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! Serena sigue siendo mi esposa, MI esposa. Ella y yo estamos pasando por un momento difícil pero volveremos a estar juntos. Más te vale alejarte de ella tonto.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!—Dijo empujándolo— ¡repítelo imbécil!

Ellos se estaban preparando para irse a los golpes cuando llegaron Yaten y Taiki. Ellos detuvieron a su hermano y sacándolo de ahí, se disculparon con Darien.

Ellos se lo llevaban mientras que no muy lejos de Darien…

-hola bella Amy ¿Cómo estás?

-hola Richard, estoy muy bien muchas gracias—dijo con una bella sonrisa—disculpa pero no me puedo quedar, tengo algo de prisa. Solo vine por unos documentos importantes y ya me voy.

-oh, ya veo—dijo algo triste— ¿podría invitarte a salir este próximo sábado en la noche? Sé que aunque tenemos mucho trabajo siempre, el sábado podría ser un buen día. Ese día tengo entendido que no trabajaras ¿verdad?

-muchas gracias por tu invitación Richard pero—dijo recordando su intensa noche de amor y sexo con Taiki—estoy saliendo con alguien en estos momentos.

-es una pena por mí, pero es una dicha para él—dijo algo aburrido—tu eres una mujer espectacular y fui un tonto, debí haberte invitado a salir antes. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-claro, dime.

Contesto algo sonrojada por sus palabras.

-si puedo con mucho gusto te ayudare.

-si las cosas con ese chico no funcionan ¿me darías una oportunidad? en verdad eres una mujer increíble, no solo eres inteligente, dulce y tierna, sino que también eres exageradamente hermosa. Ahora estoy pagando muy caro mi timidez y mi tontería, me gustaría algún día tener una oportunidad contigo.

-_doctor Richard, lo necesitan en el quirófano—_dijo una bella enfermera tras un teléfono.

-debo irme ¿me lo prometes bella y siempre hermosa Amy?

-está bien—dijo sonriendo—te lo prometo.

Mientras él se alejaba, ella pensaba. Pensaba que Richard era un hombre guapo, inteligente y dulce pero ella ya le había entregado más que su cuerpo esa noche a Taiki. Le entrego parte de sus ilusiones y su corazón y eso para ella era muy importante.

Mientras Yaten y Taiki arrastraban a Seiya y lo sacaban del hospital, Darien tomo su celular y llamo a Serena.

-hola Serena, necesito hablar contigo.

-hola mi amor—dijo simulando Selena—que bueno que me llamaste, te he extrañado tanto.

Dijo haciéndole caras a Serena que estaba escuchando.

-necesito que hablemos pero no por teléfono ¿podría ir a verte?

-pero tú me dijiste que no me querías volver a ver nunca mas ¿Qué paso entonces?

-estaba molesto y hable sin pensar, te amo y quiero tenerte junto a mi otra vez.

-yo también te amo mi amor—dijo simulando llanto y riéndosele en la cara a Serena—esta angustia, este intenso dolor de estar sin ti, me está matando. Te amo Darien, te amo mucho mi amor. Está bien, iré a verte después de solucionar un pequeño problema que tengo. Nos vemos a las tres de la tarde en el hotel plaza en donde me estoy quedando ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien, iré a verte. Perdóname Serena, nunca, nunca he querido hacerte daño ¿Por qué dices que te engaño con otra mujer mi amor? eso no es así, estas equivocada.

-pues eso parecía—dijo sollozando falsamente—no sabes cómo he sufrido por tu supuesta traición.

-no, no mi amor. No llores que eso no es verdad, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti. Muy pronto resolveremos todo esto y estaremos juntos de nuevo.

-sí, te amo mi amor. Nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

Y en cuanto colgó, Selena quito la venda que le impedía hablar a Serena y la escucho insultarla.

-¡eres una arpía, una criminal! ¡Eres de lo peor Selena! me das asco.

Serena se lleno de nauseas y corrió al baño del lugar para vomitar, entonces Selena muy divertida fue hasta donde estaba su hermana vomitando y le hablo con mucha diversión.

-vaya, vaya, veo que no perdías el tiempo con tu marido. Al parecer ustedes lo único que hacían era hacerlo. Tanto que estas embarazada, ah… que ternura. Darien va a morir antes de saber que va a ser padre, que lastima hermanita ¿no crees?

-¡ya cállate de una buena vez! solo abres la boca para decir estupideces, me tienes harta. ¡Cállate!

-está bien, está bien—dijo riendo—por fin demuestras que eres familia mía—luego sonó su teléfono y contesto diciendo— ¿hola? ¡Hola nene! ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?! ¿Por qué? Oh ya veo…si, tú también me encantas nene, eres increíble. De hecho ¿quieres que nos veamos en mi hotel para divertirnos un rato? Muy bien nos vemos a las dos de la tarde ¿te parece? Ok, entonces nos vemos en un ratico ricura. Bye nene, yo también.

-¿no se supone que te vas a ver con Darien, idiota?

-oh sí, es que ese es el plan—dijo muerta de risa—pero primero, voy a ir a divertirme un rato con la estúpida de Rei. Nos vemos, no vayas a salir eh. Mira que en tu estado no es recomendable.

Dijo riendo y finalmente se fue.

-¡espera Selena! ¡¿Qué es lo que le vas a hacer a Rei?!

Fue lo último que dijo Serena antes de volver al baño y seguir vomitando. Mientras Serena vomitaba y Selena salía, Yaten y Taiki regañaban a Seiya. Le decían muy molestos, que como se le había ocurrido ir a hablar con Darien, luego Taiki tomo la palabra para regañarlo más severamente.

-¿es que no lo ves Seiya? Esa mujer está muy rara, según Amy esa mujer esta poseída por caos. Entonces lo que te está haciendo a ti es una crueldad. Solo te está utilizando ¿eres tan tonto que no lo ves?

-¡no!—dijo Seiya enojado—no es cierto, ella también me quiere. Me lo demostró la otra noche. Aunque no es la misma Serena que conocí, esta Serena me gusta más. Es más salvaje, agresiva, mala, muy mala. Me encanta.

-estas mal Seiya, tal vez Amy tenga razón y en verdad ella este dominada por caos. Tú sabes que ella nunca ha sido así, ella siempre ha amado a su esposo. Siempre fue muy clara contigo, algo no está bien aquí.

-Bueno pero… ¿Cuándo te viste con Amy, Taiki? Aun es muy temprano, ¿no me digas que tu y ella…?

-sí, así es—respondió Taiki muy sonriente—pase la noche con ella y no, no te imaginas. Fue increíble, esa mujer es un sueño. Creo que la amo, de hecho siempre la he querido.

-qué bueno que te dio una oportunidad Taiki—dijo sinceramente su hermano—por eso deben entenderme hermanos, yo amo a Serena. Siempre la he amado y luchare por ella.

-discúlpenme un momento por favor—dijo Taiki sacando su celular y marcándole—hola Amy ¿ya te desocupaste? Ah ya veo, es que como te vi platicando con ese doctor pues… ¡claro que me dan celos nena!...

-uyyy—dijo Yaten riendo—esto se puso feo Seiya.

-¡¿te invitó a salir?!—Dijo algo molesto— ¿y tú que le dijiste? Ah…que alivio—dijo sonriendo—tú también eres mi amor mi bella y dulce Amy, también quiero verte pronto. Espero que encuentres la respuesta a eso que le está pasando a esa mujer, en verdad está muy extraña no parece ella. Ok, uno para ti también. Te quiero, bye.

Mientras ellos intentaban convencer a Seiya de que eso no era verdad y volvían a la disquera, Selena estaba llegando al templo de Rei. Ella lo había heredado de su abuelo cuando él falleció. Rei aunque mantenía muy ocupada, sacaba el tiempo para encargarse de todo.

Estaba revisando unos documentos cuando llego Nicolás, ella lo miro con asombro y le pregunto qué hacia ahí.

-hola Nicolás, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola amor—respondió y luego le dio un beso—se te quedo esta carpeta y pensé que sería importante ¿es la propuesta para tu nuevo proyecto verdad?

-sí, muchas gracias por traerla. Ven, te acompaño a la puerta ¿supongo que tienes que volver a la oficina verdad?

-sí, así es.

Selena que estaba sobre un tejado vestida con traje negro ceñido al cuerpo y transparencia en el busto, la miro y dijo riéndose por sus maldades que era el turno para ella.

-ahora si estúpida, solo faltas tú. Vamos a ver que dice el tonto de tu novio cuando se entere de la verdad.

Selena creo con el poder que caos le había dado un ser muy extraño. Era una mujer pero era de un duro material de cristal tenía una esbelta figura pero estaba creada con mucha maldad. Por ordenes de Selena y obedeciendo al instante fue a atacar a Rei. Cuando Rei la vio, sintió la energía de caos concentrada en esa azulada mujer de cristal. Por eso muy asustada le dijo a Nicolás que se fuera, que huyera.

-¡vete, vete Nicolás!

-no—dijo haciéndose frente a ella—no te voy a dejar sola con lo que sea que sea esa cosa, olvídalo.

_-mi señor caos la quiere ella, a ella. Quítate insecto._

_-_¡Nicolás!—grito Rei con horror cuando esta mujer lo golpeo— ¡¿cómo te atreves a golpearlo?! ¡Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo!

-eso es idiota, enójate—dijo Selena mientras observaba con diversión.

-vete Rei—dijo el levantándose y muy herido—huye mi amor.

Nicolás recibió varios golpes de esta mujer. Él, entrenaba mucho, era un hombre fuerte y también muy valiente pero esa mujer lo tiro al suelo y lo dejo muy mal herido. Rei no lo pudo aguantar más y dijo sacando su pluma de transformación….

-¡por el poder de Marte…transformación!

Ella se transformo frente a él. Dolida por ver a su novio tan herido, se hizo frente a esa mujer y con un ardiente fuego en sus ojos le dijo…

-aquí me tienes, ¡¿Qué es lo que se propone esta vez caos?! Anda ¡habla!

-_eso no te importa sailor Mars, ahora ¡pelea!_

-¡fuego de Marte…enciéndete!

Creando un intenso fuego y dirigiéndolo hacia la mujer, pudo derrotarla fácilmente. Selena no le importaba mucho atacarla, solo quería revelar su identidad. Sintiéndose muy complacida por su trabajo, vio cuando…

-lo sabia Rei, sabía que eras tú.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú lo sabías?

-claro mi amor—dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse—es más, una de las razones por las cuales siempre te insistí tanto, es porque sailor Mars siempre fue mi fantasía.

-Nicolás ¿Qué haces?—dijo mientras él la halaba hacia su pecho con fuerza—nos pueden ver.

-al carajo con todo el mundo, que se vayan a la mierda. Sailor Mars y mi novia, mi amada novia, son la misma persona ¡que dicha! Ahora nos vamos, vamos a mi apartamento.

-no puedes—dijo riendo—tienes que volver al trabajo y…

Fue interrumpida cuando él tomo con fuerza su rostro y la beso apasionadamente, Selena muy enojada y refunfuñando dijo….

-¡ah esta imbécil si es de buenas! ¿Quién diría que ese tonto sería tan caliente ah? Bueno pero hablando de calientes—dijo y se sonrió—ya casi es hora de verme con mi nene, mejor me voy.

-oh Nicolás—dijo muy sonrojada entre sus brazos—nunca me habías besado así.

-ven, ven conmigo a mi apartamento y quémame con tu ardiente fuego mi poderosa Rei.

**_Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy ¡guau! ¡Qué ardiente nos salió Nicolás niñas! ¿No? ¡Por eso es que le gusta tanto a Rei! jajajaja :D en fin…_**

**_Bye muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Nos leemos mañana y niñas ¡viernes! ¡pórtense súper mal! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sábado, 24 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola mis estimadas y amables lectoras. El día de hoy el capitulo número trece y aunque sé, sé que todas están locas porque rescaten a Serena y Selena deje de dar tanta guerra ¡pues todavía no! jajaja, en fin… quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a cristal38diamante y a yssareyes48 que nena jajaja ¡que salada es la Selena! Jajajaa ¡todo le sale al revés! Vamos a ver qué pasa en el capítulo de hoy ¿les parece? Entonces empecemos._**

**_Muchas gracias mis queridas princesas soñadoras y las dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Bye, las leo abajo…_**

**Capitulo 13**

Rei que estaba dominada por la mirada de pasión y deseo que su novio le había dado, accedió a irse con él. Iba a subir al auto con Nicolás cuando la llamo Haruka. Dijo que todos irían a ver a Serena al hotel con Darien y que aunque Darien no quería, necesitaban saber más sobre lo que le pasaba a Serena y de los recientes ataques que habían recibido.

-entiendo Haruka, si, si, lo sé. En un momento nos vemos, si ya me ataco a mí también. Paso hace poco, hirió mucho a Nicolás. No, no te preocupes él está bien. Si me descubrió. Se lo pregunte pero no me dijo nada, tienes razón definitivamente caos está detrás de todo esto. Ok, en un rato nos vemos.

-¿Qué paso mi amor?

-antes que nada, déjame curarte esas heridas. Ven—dijo tomándole la mano—entremos y te cuento todo ¿imagino que quieres saber todo, verdad?

-sí pero primero, quítate ese traje. Me pone muy nervioso.

-ay Nicolás—dijo riendo—está bien pero ven.

Rei se quito su transformación y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevo al templo para curarlo. Mientras ella curaba sus heridas, Selena estaba llegando al hotel para encontrarse con Seiya. Aunque era un sentimiento raro en ella y que nunca había sentido, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por verlo. Pues aunque él no lo sabía, el había sido el único. El primero.

-hola nene ¿me extrañaste?

-¡hola bombón!—dijo muy feliz y halándola a la habitación—si, no sabes cuánto. Me encantas Serena, me fascinas mujer.

-_ay esa estúpida de Serena, ojala no me llamaras así nene_—pensó ella—yo a ti también, me moría por verte. ¿Ansioso?

-mucho nena, mucho.

Seiya cerró la puerta de la habitación y olvidando poner el seguro, la llevo a la cama.

Selena en verdad le gustaba Seiya, le gustaba y le gustaba muchísimo. Fue por eso que tomando la iniciativa, lo desnudo y haciéndose de rodillas ante él, lo tomo en una mano y empezó a jugar. Con la punta de su lengua lamia con delicadeza y lentitud la punta del miembro erecto y grande de Seiya. Ahí, torturándolo por unos cuantos minutos, de pronto lo introdujo todo en su boca ante las suplicas que Seiya le hacía. Lo succiono y lo hizo muy bien, suave al inicio y rápido al final.

Excitado y enloquecido por su buena succión, la halo por el cabello y obligándola a que lo mirara le dijo asombrado lo que ya todos sabíamos; es decir perdón, lo que todos los que conocieran a Serena sabían.

-tú no eres Serena pero ¿sabes algo? Esta nueva tú me encanta. Es más, me gusta mucho, mucho más que la que eras antes. Me encantas nena.

-oh Seiya—dijo mientras él la cargaba y la ponía en la cama—cógeme, cógeme de una buena vez nene.

Acostada y desnuda sobre esa gran cama, Seiya se hizo frente a ella y olio el delicado perfume de su pelo negro sobre sus senos. Lo separo, penetrándola y succionando su seno, la escucho gemir en su oído alegremente. Con cada suave embestida que él le daba, Selena gritaba de placer.

Seiya estuvo sobre ella hasta que la llevo al orgasmo. Iba a salir de ella y escucho que ella le pidió muy roja y excitada….

-no, de nuevo. Hazlo de nuevo, me encanta nene.

-está bien pero ponte en cuatro—dijo levantándola—ummm que lindo.

Dijo besando una de sus nalgas y acariciando sus piernas.

Pronto volvió a introducirse en ella. Aunque había sido difícil para él, no se había venido; estaba disfrutándola mucho y no quería que su encuentro acabara tan pronto. Por alguna razón que Seiya no entendía, se sentía extraordinariamente bien con ella. Sentía como si la estuviera conociendo por primera vez mientras la penetraba y se movía con habilidad tras ella y mientras él la cogía y la cogía muy bien, ella le decía lo mucho que le gustaba y disfrutaba.

Pasados veinte minutos de caricias y embestidas intensas, Selena le dijo con el rostro muy rojo y el cabello negro totalmente desordenado que lo hiciera más fuerte porque al parecer, lo estaba logrando de nuevo.

-oh si…si nene…empuja… ¡empuja más duro…!

-oh nena…

No aguanto las obscenidades que ella le decía mientras se lo hacía y embistiéndola más fuerte, ambos llegaron a un maravilloso y ruidoso orgasmo. Felices y completamente satisfechos, cayeron rendidos en la cama. Ambos se vistieron, se quedaron en la cama y ella se sintió muy extraña cuando Seiya empezó a acariciar su rostro y su cabello con dulzura. Era algo en verdad extraño para ella.

-eres tan bella y ahora serás toda mía, mía para siempre Serena.

-oye, oye, oye, espera un momento—dijo levantándose de la cama— ¿Cómo así? No te confundas nene, tú eres muy bueno haciéndolo y todo eso pero hasta ahí. No me interesan ni cursilerías, ni estupideces como a mí…

Fue interrumpida cuando tocaron la puerta, esos eran Darien y los demás que apenas llegaban y tocaban con insistencia. Selena le dijo que podía seguir y lo dijo muy contenta, demasiado contenta de hecho y eso preocupo a Seiya. Y cuando Darien la vio sin zapatos, con el cabello desordenado y con Seiya, dijo lleno de ira…

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto Serena?!

-¿Qué no ves?—dijo ella sonriendo—te hago lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mi ¿te duele?

-te equivocas porque yo nunca te he engañado, en cambio tu, ¡tú eres una…!

-mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir y de cómo le hablas a Serena. Te lo dije hoy y te lo repito Darien, la amo y ahora ella está conmigo.

-¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto Serena?!—dijo Darien lleno de ira y dolor— ¡eres una maldita, te odio, te odio!

-eso es, ódiame más. Ódiame mucho.

Seiya y Darien iban a irse a los golpes pero Andrew y Lita interfirieron para detenerlos. Andrew estaba ahí con ellos y presenciando esa pelea porque no quería dejar a Lita sola. Mientras ambos forcejeaban por liberarse y Selena reía, Amy llego y dijo muy preocupada…

-no, deténganse por favor ¡Mírenla! —Dijo señalando a Selena— ¡esa no es Serena! Ella esta poseída por caos, rastree su energía y resulto que caos llego a la tierra hace muy poco.

-no cabe duda de que eres inteligente, sailor Mercury—dijo Selena riendo—pero…te equivocas en un pequeño detalle.

En ese momento apareció frente a ellos una puerta rosada transportando a unas personas. Esos eran Rini, Helios y Setsuna. Venían del futuro porque se vería afectado si caos conseguía lo que quería.

-¿mama?—dijo Rini mirándola muy confundida— ¿eres tú?

-no dama, esa no es la neo reina Serena. Es Selena, su hermana gemela. ¿En dónde? ¡¿En donde tienes a la princesa Serena?! ¡Habla!

-¡Setsuna!

Dijo Selena llena de horror.

-¡eres tú! tu maldita que en compañía de ese infeliz de mi padre, ¡me encerraron en ese horrible lugar! ¡Por eso te odio! ¡Te odio igual a como lo odie y lo odio a él!

-¿Selena?—pregunto Darien confundido— ¡¿en donde esta Serena?! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!

Selena aunque estaba asustada de ver a Setsuna, recordó el gran poder otorgado por caos y utilizándolo los inmovilizo a todos. Luego se acerco a Darien que yacía en el suelo y dijo muy sonriente y algo coqueta….

-no te preocupes cuñadito, te la devolveré en cuanto esa idiota me entregue el cristal de plata. Eso es lo que mi señor caos quiere. No te imaginas, tiene grandes noticias para ti.

-te lo ruego—dijo mirándola—no le hagas daño por favor.

-en verdad son patéticos, pero no me miren así, lo digo por todos ustedes—luego se acerco a Rini y dijo mas sonriente y tranquila— ¿entonces tu eres mi sobrina eh? Eres igual de linda a mi muñeca, bueno ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Me voy.

-Selena…-dijo Seiya tratando de levantarse—no…no te vayas por favor.

-oh nene—dijo quitando el poder sobre él, solo sobre él—eres tan divertido, descuida. Volveremos a vernos. A mí también me encantas nene, me fascinas y me vuelves loca.

Ella lo abrazo y le dio un apasionado beso frente a todos. Dejándolo casi sin aliento, cruzo sus manos y desapareció. Seiya absolutamente feliz, estiro su brazo para alcanzarla y dijo sin que ella lo hubiera escuchado….

-vuelve Selena… ¡te amo!

Cuando ella se fue, todos recuperaron sus movimientos. Darien totalmente devastado por la noticia, quedo arrodillado en el piso sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento Rini se acerco y le dijo tendiéndole una mano que se levantara. Que ella, Setsuna y su novio le ayudarían a recuperar a su madre. Le prometió que la tendrían de vuelta sana y salva.

-levántate papa, la encontraremos. Te lo prometo, a eso hemos venido. Vamos ayudarte a encontrarla ¿verdad que si chicos?

-Rini…-dijo levantándose—la necesito, necesito saber que está bien.

-ella es más fuerte ahora Chiba, no te preocupes por eso pero por ahora—dijo Haruka—vámonos. Vámonos que debemos buscar a la princesa y a la sádica enferma de su hermana. Vámonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder.

Todos se fueron y en el hotel solo quedaron Seiya y sus hermanos. Se quedaron porque como ellos no tenían poderes, no era mucho lo que podían hacer. Más tranquilos por saber que era lo que pasaba, Yaten le dijo a manera de regaño a Seiya que estaba muy sonriente….

-te lo dijimos Seiya, esa mujer estaba muy rara ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡ustedes tenían razón! no amo a Serena, nunca la ame. Solo estaba obsesionado por tenerla. Pero cuando estuve con Selena; esa mujer totalmente opuesta a Serena, me di cuenta de que amaba a esta nueva mujer. Amo a Selena.

-ay Seiya—dijo Taiki exasperado— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Esa mujer ¡está loca! ¿es que no la viste? Además no la conoces, no sabes quién es.

-te equivocas hermano—dijo recordando su apasionado encuentro anterior—si la conozco y la conozco muy bien. Lo que más deseo es volver a verla. Me encanta, me fascina esa mujer.

Mientras que Selena…

-entrégame, ¡entrégame el dichoso cristal ese! Ya estoy harta de toda esta mierda. Caos me está presionando mucho por eso y necesito que me lo des para poderme ir ¡Entrégamelo!

-¡nunca! jamás te lo daré, vas a tener que matarme para quitármelo.

-muy bien, no quería hacer esto pero me estas obligando, hermanita.

Selena la abofeteo. Como fue tan fuerte la hizo sangrar un poco por la boca. La verdad era que Selena se estaba divirtiendo mucho en compañía de Seiya pero dado lo que había pasado, ella ya no podría volver a verlo. Caos la estaba amenazando con matarla si no le entregaba el cristal de plata y exasperada y enojada porque ella lo único que quería era divertirse, se levanto cuando sonó un celular:

-¿hola?

-Selena, déjame hablar con mi esposa por favor. Tal vez yo pueda convencerla de que te entregue el cristal de plata, por favor, te lo ruego. Déjame hablar con ella.

-está bien, te la pasare. Tal vez tu tengas mejor suerte—dijo ella resignada—oye hermanita, es tu marido. Quiere hablar contigo ¿quieres que te lo pase?

-¡Darien!—dijo ella emocionada—si, si por favor.

-¡Serena!

-¡Darien! Darien mi amor—dijo y sollozo—te amo, te amo mi amor ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha herido?

-no, y no te preocupes mi amor.

Dijo con angustia mezclada por felicidad.

-estoy bien. ¿Y tu estas bien?

-ahora sí, no sabes cuánto te extraño mi amor. Te amo tanto.

-y yo a ti y por eso te ruego, te lo pido Serena, por favor entrégaselo. Entrégale el cristal de plata porque no soporto estar sin ti ni un minuto más, te lo ruego mi amor.

-no Darien—dijo muy seria—no lo hare. Tú me enseñaste que el deber es primero y sé que ustedes encontraran la forma de sacarme de aquí. Hasta ese entonces, volveremos a vernos. Encuéntrame Darien, encuéntranos mi amor.

-mi amor ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

Pregunto con angustia porque era lo mismo que sus sueños.

-bueno, bueno, fue suficiente—dijo Selena quitándole el teléfono—como veo que no la convenciste cuñado, ni modo, si no me lo entrega tendré que matarla. Adiós.

-¡no Selena, espera…!

Ahí con el teléfono en la mano, quedo destrozado sin saber qué hacer. Darien siempre había sido un hombre muy fuerte y responsable pero se lamentaba con gran amargura, en lo que había convertido a su esposa. En otra época Serena habría entregado el cristal de plata y estaría con él de vuelta pero ahora ella era otra mujer. Una mujer responsable y dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás pero sobre todo por él. Darien siempre le dijo que la felicidad de él y la de ambos no podía estar por encima del bienestar de los demás. Dijo que ella debía aceptar y entender eso. Para su desgracia en ese momento, ella lo había entendido y lo había vuelto su religión.

**_Y eso fue todo por ahora._**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos, se que lo de Serena las tiene locas pero ya, ya casi, lo prometo. Chao mis niñas, les deseo tengan o hayan tenido un buen día y de verdad se los agradezco. Les agradezco mucho a todas las que leen y más a las que comentan, que lindas son._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Domingo, 25 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola mis bellas princesitas. Sé que lo de Selena las tiene harta y mucho más el secuestro de Serena pero como dije, eso está a punto de resolverse. Quiero mandar un saludo y un abrazo muy especial a las dos comentaristas activas del fic :D muchas gracias a yssareyes48 y a cristal38diamante por leer y comentar con tanto amor y entusiasmo, se los agradezco mucho. A cristal38 ya le respondí pero aquí va este para ti nena ;) pues si jajajaja ¡que salada! Nada le sale como lo planea y en el capi de hoy ;) si que se va a gozar a Seiya ¡qué bien! Jajaja._**

**_Muchas gracias y chao ¡las dejo con el capítulo de hoy! Espero les gust._**

**Capitulo 14**

Selena le colgó el teléfono a Darien y lo hizo con una sonrisa enorme al ver la cara de tristeza de su hermana. En verdad disfrutaba hacerla sufrir. Ella le tenía envidia porque según ella, su hermana lo había tenido todo siempre. Con los recuerdos que caos le transmitió, sintió y vio que ella era muy feliz al lado de sus amigas y su amado esposo, ella que fue aislada y exiliada, se sentía muy enojada siempre.

Selena iba a destrozar el teléfono para que no la llamaran más, cuando….

-¿hola?

-Selena mi amor ¿Dónde estás?

-¡nene! lo siento…-dijo con condescendencia—no te lo puedo decir porque si te lo digo, tendría que matarte y no quiero eso. Me he divertido mucho contigo.

-Selena, Selena, por favor regresa. Te necesito mujer, te amo.

-ay Seiya—dijo riendo—no seas estúpido. Que amor ni que nada, solo lo hemos hecho y ya. No soy como la estúpida de mi hermana que está buscando un príncipe azul para casarse y todas esas tonterías ¡ja! Que va, relájate nene.

-oh Selena—dijo muy complacido—no sabes cómo me gusta lo mala y perversa que eres. Me encantas nena.

-¿eres una especie de masoquista o algo por el estilo?—dijo riendo— ¿te gusta que te maltrate?

-oh si—dijo riendo—vuelve, ven conmigo y maltrátame todo lo quieras hermosa y ardiente mujer.

-oh nene que hombre tan caliente eres—dijo riendo—ahora no puedo. El estúpido de coas me tiene harta. Me está presionando mucho por ese famoso cristal de plata y no puedo dejar a esta tonta sola. ¡Ah! ¡Qué pereza nene! Y yo que quiero verte.

-anda no seas así belleza—le pidió suplicante—arréglalo todo y vente conmigo, te prometo que nos vamos a divertir mucho. Yo conozco muchos lugares de este mundo y te puedo llevar a conocerlos. Recuerda que soy famoso, puedo llevarte a donde tú quieras.

-¡¿de verdad?! Está bien. Voy a dejar a mi hermana custodiada por algunos guardias y me voy contigo ¿A dónde me vas a llevar nene?

-a donde tú quieras belleza, a donde tú quieras mi amor.

-muy bien, espérame que no tardare —dijo con un brillo en los ojos y muy sonriente— Tengo que destruir este teléfono porque imagino que mi cuñado y sus secuaces, deben estar buscándome como locos. Nos vemos en el parque que está cerca del hotel en una hora ¿está bien?

-como quieras belleza—dijo sonriente—te amo nena, estoy impaciente por verte.

-adiós nene, nos vemos.

Ella colgó y tirando el celular en el suelo, lo piso y lo destruyo. Cuando ella lo destruyo Amy dijo muy aburrida y mirando a Darien…

-lo siento la señal se ha perdido de repente.

-¡maldita sea! esa maldita mujer ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde tiene a Serena?!

-tranquilízate papa—dijo Rini—hemos buscado toda la tarde y todos estamos cansados. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar. Mañana debemos salir muy temprano, separarnos y buscar a mama. Te aseguro que la encontraremos, tranquilízate.

-rey Endimión—dijo Helios junto a Rini—Rini tiene razón, se ve usted agotado y mañana será un largo día. Lo mejor será descansar para mañana buscar a la neo reina Serena.

-a propósito—dijo Mina— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Rini, aunque la estúpida de Selena sea una arpía, tiene razón. Estas hermosa ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo dieciocho sailor Venus—dijo de la mano de Helios—soy una sailor scout en el futuro y me voy a casar con Helios dentro de un año.

-¡¿Qué?!—dijeron todos muy sorprendidos pero mas Darien.

-tranquilízate papa y no vayas a empezar por favor. Yo amo a Helios y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y por eso nos vamos a casar. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-¿Cómo así que mucho tiempo juntos?—dijo confundido y levantando una ceja— ¿hace cuanto Rini? Dime.

-rey Endimión, por favor—dijo Helios apenado—no hablemos de esto ahora ¿sí? vamos a descansar.

-pueden venir conmigo a mi casa—dijo Rei—hay mucho espacio y pues….

-no—dijo Darien muy serio—se van a quedar aquí, así podre vigilarlos.

-ay papa—dijo Rini riendo—tu definitivamente no cambias. Con mil años o veintitantos, sigues siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre. Razón tiene mi mama.

-en ese caso tu vendrás con nosotras Setsuna—dijo Haruka—por lo visto tendremos que cancelar tu gira mi sirena.

-sí, eso parece—dijo Michiru a su lado—me da tristeza porque íbamos a ver a Hotaru.

-¡Hotaru!—dijo Rini contenta— ¿Cómo esta?

-está bien nena, la mandamos una temporada a Londres a estudiar música. No sabes es muy buena y te recuerda con mucho cariño.

Ellas platicaron un poco mas y como Andrew estaba preocupado por su esposa, la tomo de la mano y dijo que se verían al otro día en la mañana. Al poco tiempo de que ellos se fueran, se fueron los demás. Darien fue por algo de ropa de Serena para prestarle a Rini. Busco y busco, pero por más que busco no encontró una pijama que fuera lo suficientemente larga. Todas eran cortas y de seda. Sin más remedio tomó la más tapada y sacando algo de ropa para Helios, volvió a la sala.

-ten muchacho, así podrás dormir mas cómodo.

-gracias señor.

Dijo él mientras le recibía la ropa y todo para pasar la noche en el sofá.

-gracias papa pero oye, aliviánate un poco. Helios y yo podemos dormir juntos en el cuarto de huéspedes. No le veo el problema porque prácticamente Helios y yo vivimos juntos en Elisión.

-¿con que si eh?—dijo sonriendo—bueno, eso es algo que va a cambiar radicalmente en el futuro jovencita. Hoy y aquí, él dormirá en el sofá y tú en la habitación de huéspedes ¿entendiste?

-si papa, que cansón eres.

Dijo algo molesta.

Mientras todos se preparaban para dormir y descansar para el otro día encontrar a Serena y rescatarla, Selena estaba llegando al parque para encontrarse con Seiya. Aunque pareciera ilógico y absurdo, ella estaba nerviosa.

Tan sensual y hermosa como siempre, se vistió de un ajustado vestido negro y el particular peinado de moños. Se veía igual que Serena en la secundaria.

-¡Selena!—dijo alegremente—viniste.

-te dije que lo haría—dijo abrazándolo— ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Te gusta?

-sí, pero mejor—dijo quitándole los moños—ya esta, esta si eres tú. La mujer que yo amo, la que me vuelve loco.

-¿vas a empezar con eso? Pensé que tu amabas a la estúpida de mi hermana ¿Qué paso?

-no, resulta que yo estaba equivocado. Creí que la amaba pero solo era un gusto porque es una mujer hermosa. En cambio tu—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo—tu eres todo lo que me gusta. Eres ardiente, erótica, sensual, loca, perversa ummm eres un sueño nena.

-esa es una lista muy larga, mi hermoso nene—dijo acariciando su rostro—pero mejor dime ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-hmmm no sé, que te parece Paris ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué es eso?

-es una ciudad muy romántica y hermosa, seguro te va a gustar mucho ¿quieres ir?

-claro, ¿está muy lejos?

-algo, tendremos que ir en avión. Pero no te preocupes, todo está arreglado.

-ay no, yo tengo afán mi amor—dijo entrelazando sus manos en su cuello—mejor hagamos esto, visualiza el lugar en tu mente y yo puedo transportarnos hasta allá.

-¿puedes hacer eso belleza?

-sí, eso es gracias al poder que me dio el estúpido de caos. Al demonio con él, vamos a divertirnos toda la noche nene.

-oh si—dijo mirándola con gula y pasión—eso es lo que más deseo nena. Vámonos ¿que estamos esperando?

Seiya cerró sus ojos y visualizando la torre Eiffel, en un instante estuvieron ahí. Y como Seiya era tan conocido, le ofrecían lo mejor de lo mejor. Primero la llevo a ver diferentes lugares de la ciudad; los más representativos. Luego la llevo a bailar a uno de los mejores clubs nocturnos de la ciudad y ¿pueden creerlo? Qué buena suerte tenían estos bandidos, los dejaron entrar sin cobrarles nada; pues había muchos fotógrafos y para ellos la publicidad que él les estaba dando, era muy valiosa.

Bailaron, tomaron y se besaron intensamente mientras bailaban. Después, muy tarde en la madrugada, Seiya la llevo al mejor hotel de Paris, a un hotel cinco estrellas. Ahí, solos y algo ebrios, hicieron el amor intensamente hasta el amanecer y como fue tan intenso, destruyeron algunas cosas de la habitación. Selena lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo porque eso era lo que ella quería, solo divertirse. Se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos y en su agradable compañía.

-_bonjour mademoiselle, _despierta preciosa.

-hola nene—dijo desperezándose— ¿Cómo estás?

-muy, muy bien—dijo besando su hombro— ¿y tú?

-de maravilla.

Se giro y le sonrió.

-lo de anoche fue súper divertido, gracias.

-no es nada ¿sabes? Podríamos divertirnos juntos siempre mi bella Selena.

-¿Qué?

-sí, olvida eso del cristal de plata y tu hermana y todo eso, quédate. Quédate conmigo y te prometo convertirte en toda una reina y juntos podremos disfrutar de este mundo. Este lugar es muy bueno y claro, lo es mucho más si eres famoso y ganas tan bien como yo ¿Qué dices?

Selena totalmente confundida por sus palabras, se levantó de repente. Se vistió y antes de irse, lo miro y sonriéndose le dijo que lo pensaría muy seriamente.

-lo pensare nene, te prometo que lo pensare. Pero no es tan fácil como tú crees. Por ahora me voy, me he divertido mucho pero…no puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola a esa tonta de mi hermana. Adiós nene ummmm—dijo dándole un beso—eres espectacular, adiós.

-Selena…-dijo sin poder evitar que ella se marchara.

En otro lugar muy tarde de la noche….

-¿Helios? Helios ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mi papa te ve…

-oh Rini nena—dijo acostándose a su lado y abrazándola—él está dormido, no te preocupes.

-Helios…no—dijo al sentir su erección contra su trasero—no, sabes que yo soy muy…

-…ruidosa, si, lo sé nena. Ummm como me gusta escucharte gritar mientras te lo hago mi amor.

-Helios—dijo mientras él acariciaba sus senos sobre la suave pijama y se movía tras de ella—no, no por favor. Déjame dormir, no es momento para estar en estas.

-ay mi Rini—dijo mientras subía su pijama—tu eres casi mi esposa, hemos compartido muchas noches juntos y te amo. No puedo resistirme a ti, ni a tu piel—dijo besando su hombro—ni a tu olor, ni a tu…

-no, Helios no—digo girándose frente a él—hoy no, aquí no. No quiero que mi papa se enoje conmigo y sabes bien porque no podemos hacerlo. Me daría mucha pena con mi papa si llegara a escucharme. Duérmete o me voy al sofá.

-ay mi Rini.

Dijo muy aburrido mientras ella se giraba de nuevo.

-que crueldad. Que mala eres conmigo mi amor.

-no digas eso mi amor, por favor comprende ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirte que no? no tienes idea. Pero mejor ven y abrázame ¿quieres?

-bueno, dormir abrazado a ti es mucho mejor que dormir solo. Lo siento nena, está bien dormiremos.

Aunque él quería más que dormir, tuvo que conformarse con solo dormir abrazado a ella toda la noche. Mientras ellos; al igual que los demás dormían plácidamente con sus parejas, Darien estaba teniendo pesadillas de nuevo. La veía llorando y pidiéndole que la ayudara. Que los encontrara. Cada vez se sentía más confundido por ese plural ¿a qué se refería con "nos"? por mas que le daba vueltas no lo entendía. Despertó sobresaltado y de un brinco juagado en sudor grito su nombre con preocupación.

-¡Serena…!

Y los gritos de Darien a esas horas de la madrugada, despertaron a una tierna y enamorada pareja.

-papa, papa, ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿Qué te pasa?

-rey Endimión ¿está usted bien?

-sí, sí, no se preocupen—dijo levantándose de la cama—vuelvan a dormir. Estaré bien.

Ellos volvieron a dormir mientras que Darien salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa convertido en Tuxedo Mask dispuesto a encontrar a su esposa a como diera lugar.

**_Gracias por leer y chao ¡hasta mañana o hasta un review! ¡sugoi! :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Lunes, 26 de enero de 2015._**

**_¡Hola! Hola mis niñas y siento mucho la tardanza pero como hoy es lunes y tenía un montón de aseo por hacer :P ¡sorry! Jajajaja, apenas llego :P A mí me gusta publicar temprano pero es que de verdad tenía mucho por hacer, lo siento princesas._**

**_Oki, antes de pasar con el capítulo y a agradecerles como siempre su apoyo, les diré. Gracias a cristal38diamante y a yysareyes48 por leer el fic y comentarlo, que lindas son. Lo otro, para mi yysareyes48, nena linda, pues si jejeje. Selena tiene a Seiya para que la atienda y pobres Darien y Serena jajaja ¡qué mala he sido! Es cierto que Seiya se ha visto aquí medio mal amigo con Serena pero es que nenas ¡si la ha ayudado un poco! Jajaja ¿qué más que mantener a Selena distraída y tratar de convencerla de que deje de joder y se quede con él ah? jajaja ¿no? en fin…_**

**_Las dejo con el capítulo de hoy y espero les guste, chao mis amores, nos leemos abajo._**

**Capítulo 15**

Al otro día muy temprano en la mañana, Yaten despertó y prendió el televisor. Abrazado a Mina veía las noticias y el protagonista era nada más y nada menos que su hermano. Molesto se levantó y dijo asustando a Mina que era el colmo con su hermano, que no lo reconocía.

-¡es el colmo con Seiya! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre irse con esa loca?! ¡Va a acabar con el grupo y todo por culpa de esa mujer! ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea la hora que esa mujer se le atravesó!

-Yaten, mi amor—dijo levantándose—tranquilízate mi cielo. Cuando regrese hablas con él y ya, no seas así. Si él la ama ¿qué podemos hacer? Nada.

-siempre es lo mismo con Seiya—dijo sentándose más tranquilo—siempre metiéndonos en problemas ¿pero cómo demonios termino en Paris? ¡¿Cuándo se fue?!

-ay mi amor—dijo riendo—ya lo conoces, sabes como es. Seguro se las arreglo ayer mientras nosotros buscábamos a Serena.

-sí, eso debió haber sido—dijo sonriéndole y ms tranquilo—lo siento pero no podré acompañarte a seguirla buscando. Seguro nuestro representante no tarda en llamar a colgarnos y todo por culpa de Seiya. Pero espérate y veras cuando lo vea…ya va a ver.

-espero que todo salga bien tesoro.

Dijo riendo, viendo la noticia y las fotos que les habían tomado.

-ese par son el uno para el otro amor ¿viste como dejaron la habitación del hotel?

-sí, me imagino cuanto le habrá costado esa gracia a mi hermano. Es el colmo con él.

-bueno me voy a bañar ¿quieres venir conmigo a ver si te quito el mal genio mi amor?

-afortunadamente te tengo a ti—dijo riendo y yendo con ella—porque si no…ese par me volverían loco.

Mientras Yaten iba a darse un baño de agua tibia con su linda prometida, Darien estaba llegando a su casa. Cansado de haber buscado toda la noche a su esposa sin resultado, se sentó en la sala aun vestido como Tuxedo Mask y se veía muy abatido, realmente cansado.

-papa ¿Qué haces vestido como Tuxedo Mask y a esta hora? ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves agotado.

-buenos días Rini—dijo él con fingida sonrisa—salí a buscar a Serena anoche. Tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir.

-ya veo. ¿Por qué mejor no vas y te das un baño? Pronto Helios y yo terminaremos de preparar el desayuno y en vista de que tú no dormiste nada anoche, tendré que llamarlas.

-¿llamar a quien Rini?

-anda, ve a bañarte papa. Cuando estemos desayunando te digo con más calma.

Darien le hizo caso a su futura hija y fue a darse un baño. Cuando él se fue, Helios se le acerco y le pregunto si estaba segura de llamarlas. Rini le respondió que sí, que su misión era difícil y necesitarían bastante ayuda. Luego terminaron de preparar todo y fueron a la mesa, ellos se sentaron a la mesa cuando llego Darien.

-¿te enseño tu mama Rini? ¿Ella te enseño a hacer este desayuno?

-sí, mama siempre dice que es bueno empezar el día con…

-…una sonrisa, lo sé—dijo nostálgico al ver dibujada una carita feliz sobre su pancake—siempre hace este desayuno los domingos y siempre le pone una carita feliz. La extraño mucho muchachos, por favor ayúdenme a encontrarla.

-la encontraremos señor, no se preocupe—dijo Helios apenado por ver la expresión tan triste en el rostro del futuro rey.

Mientras tanto y en la guarida de Selena…

-¡hola hermanita!—dijo Selena de muy buen humor— ¿Cómo dormiste?

-mal—dijo de mal genio— ¿Cómo mas voy a dormir? No puedo dormir si no es al lado de mi amado Darien ¿hasta cuando me vas a tener aquí desquiciada?

-hasta que me entregues el cristal ese, no seas problemática y dámelo. Mira que necesito que caos me deje en paz. Anoche pase una noche increíble.

Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-no lo puedo creer—dijo muy sonriente—te estás enamorando de Seiya, es apenas normal porque mi amigo es un buen chico. Solo que me da mucha pena con él que lo hayas engañado de esa forma, complicaste el problema que tiene conmigo.

-¡ja! sí que eres presumida hermanita, para tu información Seiya me dijo que no te ama, que nunca te ha amado y en cambio, esta perdidamente enamorado de mí. Eres una arrogante y presumida, hermana.

-ahora si comprobé que tenía razón, te estás enamorando de Seiya. Qué alegría me da por ti. Ojala te des cuenta de que todo lo que estás haciendo no vale la pena.

-no me manipules con tus cosas hermana—dijo algo molesta y yendo hacia ella—a mi no me interesa Seiya para nada mas que no sea hacerlo. Me divierte, me gusta estar con él pero no más. No soy como tú.

-sí, eso está más que claro—dijo muy seria—tu y yo a pesar de ser físicamente iguales, somos totalmente opuestas.

-así es, ahora lo mejor será que comas algo. No quiero que mi sobrina se vaya a ver afectada por tus estupideces. Tienes que comer.

-espera un momento ¿tu como sabes que va a ser una niña?

-porque la vi idiota—dijo llevándole un jugo—la vi ayer, es una niña hermosa. Es igual a mí, es divina esa nena. Anda, come.

Mientras Selena le daba de comer a su hermana, Seiya estaba llegando al hotel, ye de vuelta en casa. Sus hermanos y su representante estaban en la recepción esperándolo molestos, muy molestos con él y con todo lo que había hecho. Estando ahí y mientras lo esperaban, escucharon cuando el representante que era un rubio, muy guapo y de ojos azules vestido de traje, se acerco a Seiya y molesto le dijo….

-¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando Seiya?! ¿No fue suficiente con lo que paso la otra vez? me costó mucho trabajo arreglar tu imagen después de eso ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

-mira Haruto—hablo muy serio—lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi novia, no es asunto tuyo ni el de nadie.

-por mi puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana con tal de que no dañes a imagen del grupo. Esto puede traernos muchos problemas, mucho me temo que cancelaran la gira por Europa ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

-pues al demonio todo—dijo muy tranquilo dándole la espalda—ahora me voy, estoy cansado. Nos vemos luego.

-organice una rueda de prensa para que puedas explicar lo que paso Seiya—dijo él desde la puerta—mas te vale que vayas, tal vez no todo este perdido. Adiós chicos.

-hasta pronto Haruto—dijo Taiki apenado—hablaremos con él.

Seiya se dirigió directamente a su habitación, pues en la puerta del hotel había muchos fotógrafos y periodistas que querían entrevistarlo. Sus hermanos lo siguieron y estando en la habitación solos, Yaten le dijo lo que Taiki ya sabía que le diría cada vez que algo como eso pasaba, que su representante tenia razón.

-Haruto tiene toda la razón ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Vas a tirarlo todo a la basura por esa mujer que apenas conoces? ¿Y nosotros qué?

-¿y nosotros qué?—respondió molesto—les recuerdo que yo me he sacrificado por ustedes dos. Yo no quería volver a la tierra porque creía que me había enamorado de Serena y verla era una tortura para mí; mucho más acompañada del que en esa época era su novio. Pero cuando se casó con él, fue mucho peor para mí. Desee en aquel entonces, jamás a haberme marchado de mi planeta. Todo lo hice por ustedes.

-si claro…-dijo Taiki con desdén—y te has aburrido mucho viviendo aquí, rodeado de chicas, fama y dinero. Pobrecito tu, que vida tan dura.

-te recuerdo Taiki por si se te olvido, que la princesa nos dijo que solo nos dejaría volver si veníamos los tres. Aceptó convertirnos en hombres y liberarnos de servirla, si veníamos todos juntos. Yo no quería volver pero Yaten se enamoró de Mina y tú querías hacer tu carrera y no me lo vayas a negar, querías estar cerca de Amy. Yo acepte por ustedes, no por mí. Durante muchos años he sufrido por lo que creí sentir por Serena, ahora que conocí a Selena soy inmensamente feliz. Es hora de que ustedes se sacrifiquen por mí.

-Seiya—dijo más tranquilo Yaten—solo estamos preocupados por ti. Tú sabes que esa mujer está loca ¿es que no ves todo lo que ha hecho? Nos preocupa que te haga daño Seiya, eso es todo.

-es cierto hermano—dijo Taiki más tranquilo—todo lo que dijiste es verdad, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo único que deseamos para ti es que seas feliz. Solo eso, nos preocupa que esa mujer que tiene tantos problemas, te haga daño.

-esa es mi decisión.

Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-se los agradezco pero ahora me gustaría estar solo. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir antes de ir a la conferencia de prensa; tratare de aclarar todo, lo prometo. Lo siento, no fue mi intención ocasionarles problemas pero la pase increíble con ella. Te felicito Taiki, te ves muy feliz desde que estas con Amy y a ti también Yaten, ahora que vas a casarte con Mina, te ves más sonriente. Sin duda ellas los han ayudado mucho, ahora entiendo lo que ustedes me decían y veo que tenían razón. No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.

Ellos más tranquilos de haber hablado con su hermano, se retiraron y lo dejaron solo. Al menos le habían advertido, ellos lo querían mucho y no querían verlo sufrir.

Mientras que en la casa de Darien…

-¿estás segura pequeña Dama?

-Setsuna…por favor, te he pedido muchas veces que no me digas así—dijo amablemente—solo Rini, tu al igual que mi padre, no quieren entender que ya no soy una niña.

-está bien—dijo sonriente— ¿seguro quieres llamarlas Rini?

-si, por favor llámalas y tráelas.

Setsuna tomo una llave y utilizándola trajo del futuro a dos hermosas mujeres. Ellas se inclinaron ante Rini y saludaron respetuosamente, luego la peli rosa pregunto con decencia en que podía ayudarla.

-¿en qué podemos servirla señorita Rini?

-hola Cere Cere—dijo ella sonriente—mi mama esta retenida y no sabemos donde esta, como mi papa está cansado, necesito que tu y Para Para me ayuden a encontrarla.

-con mucho gusto señorita Rini—dijo Para Para— ¿por donde debemos empezar?

-olvídalo Rini, yo iré con ustedes—dijo Darien muy serio—tengo que encontrar a Serena.

-no Chiba—dijo Haruka—te ves de la patada, eso te pasa por salir anoche sin ninguna de nosotras. Es el colmo.

-Haruka…entiende por favor—dijo Michiru—es comprensible.

-bueno pues, si alguien te alejara de mi también lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo. Eso es un hecho mi sirena.

-lo mejor será partir—dijo Rei junto a las chicas—creo que lo mejor será separarnos.

Así lo hicieron, las cuatro sailor scout más cercanas a Serena salieron juntas. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna fueron por otro lado. Rini, Helios y las otras dos chicas; que ella había llamado para que le ayudaran, se fueron en otra dirección. Darien que en verdad se veía muy mal y estaba cansado, no tuvo otra opción que dormir. Pero como siempre pasaba cuando dormía, volvió a soñar con ella.

-Serena, Serena ¿Qué es este lugar?

-es el lugar en donde estoy encerrada mi amor, te extraño tanto.

-y yo a ti. Por favor, entrégaselo Serena. Entrégaselo y vuelve conmigo te lo pido.

-no, aun no. Necesito saber qué es lo que trama caos, necesito saber porque liberó a Selena y la enveneno en mi contra. Quiero saber qué es lo que se propone, por ahora quédate tranquilo. Estoy bien, estamos bien.

-¿de nuevo con eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-_fuera de aquí_—dijo caos con voz tenebrosa— ¡_lárgate!_

-no, no de nuevo—dijo Darien despertándose—Serena, Serena ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡No, no me puedo quedar aquí! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarte!

**_Ay mis niñas, lo sé :'( sé que esto de Serena las debe tener hartas pero les adelanto desde hoy, eso cambia desde mañana ¡lo prometo! _**

**_Un gran beso y abrazo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me motiva a seguir haciendo esto :D bye, nos leemos pronto._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Martes, 27 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola una vez más mis niñas lindas y el día de hoy el capítulo numero diecisiete de esta historia que si debo ser honesta, es una de mis preferidas. Muchas gracias a yysareyes48 y a cristal38diamante por leer y comentar, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón porque gracias a esos lindos reviews, sigo publicando y me inspiro cada día para hacer algo mejor. Oki, a cristal38diamante ya le contesté pero como con la linda de yysareyes48 no se puede por privado, te diré nena._**

**_Pues sí, pobre Darien pero no ¡espérate! Jajaja, en este capítulo se arreglaran muchas cosas y se conocerán otras. Y si, Seiya esta súper enamorado de la malvada de Selena pero como ella es tan rara y además está loca ¡no sé qué pueda pasar! Jaja._**

**_Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, a quienes los siguen y las dejo con el capi de hoy. Bye, bye nenas, nos leemos abajito…_**

**Capítulo 16**

Serena despertó de su sueño al igual que su esposo, muy exaltada y preocupada. Ella en verdad lo extrañaba mucho y se moría por volver a verlo, aunque al que mas extrañaba era él, también las extrañaba a todas ellas. Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón por no poder estar al lado de las personas a las que ella tanto amaba.

-toma—dijo dándole un vaso de agua—no te ves nada bien hermana ¿Qué tienes?

-¿te preocupas por mi "hermanita"?—dijo Serena recibiéndole el agua— ¿es eso? ¿El amor de Seiya te volvió buena de repente?

-¡cállate! no eres tú, es por tu bebe. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, al igual que yo no tenía la culpa de que mi padre fuera un maldito. No sabes cómo lo odio, lo detesto.

-lo siento mucho Selena—dijo Serena con dolor—en verdad siento mucho que hayas sufrido tanto y…

-no quiero tu lastima—dijo alejándose de ella y mirando por la ventana—no la necesito. Solo quiero que todo esto termine para…

Ella se detuvo, se detuvo porque iba a decir que quería que todo terminara para poder estar con él. Se sintió extraña y muy asustada porque sintió algo muy extraño en su corazón. Cuando recordaba sus palabras, sus caricias y sus intensos besos, sentía una extraña calidez en su corazón.

-dime algo Selena… ¿sabes para que quiere caos el cristal de plata? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-no lo sé ni me importa—dijo mirándola—solo sé que si se lo doy, me va a dejar en paz. Por eso necesito que se lo des.

-no puedo creer que aun no lo sepas—dijo sonriente por el despiste de su hermana—Caos siempre ha querido destruir este mundo. Seguro quiere usar la energía y el poder del cristal de plata para destruirnos a todos ¿es que no lo ves?

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Entonces me ha estado usando todo este tiempo?! Yo creí que…

-creíste mal—dijo muy seria—déjame salir de aquí y ayúdame a derrotar a caos. Me he dado cuenta de que tú no eres tan mala y que solo quieres divertirte. Eres una mujer con mentalidad de adolescente. Claro es apenas algo normal dado lo que te pasó.

-_princesa Selena ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? Quiero el cristal de plata y lo quiero ahora._

-¡señor caos! lo conseguiré tenga un poco mas de paciencia por favor.

-_no te dejes convencer de la princesa Serena, recuérdalo, por su culpa tú fuiste encerrada. Que no se te olvide._

-no, no se me olvida señor. Lo conseguiré muy pronto.

Mientras tanto Darien…

-¿Dónde están? ¿Ya saben algo?

-papa estamos cerca de las montañas. Al parecer Para Para y Cere Cere, han sentido la energía maligna que rodea este lugar. Puede ser caos.

-ya salgo para allá—dijo subiéndose a la motocicleta— ¿le avisaron a los demás?

-sí, no deben tardar en llegar. Apresúrate.

Darien prendió su motocicleta y acelerándola mucho, fue hasta el lugar en donde Rini se encontraba. No paso mucho para que todos con sus respectivas transformaciones, estuvieran fuera de esa escondida cabaña en lo profundo de ese inmenso bosque.

Darien que estaba impaciente dijo muy ansioso…

-ay que entrar, vamos.

-no, espera Darien—dijo Lita—pensemos primero, seguro esa loca debe tener muchos guardias custodiando la entrada.

-sí, Lita tiene razón—dijo Haruka—Lita, Rei y yo iremos primero. Luego seguirán ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

Fue así como ansioso por ver a su esposa de nuevo, vio cuando Lita, Haruka y Rei, despejaban la entrada. Los demás se apresuraron a entrar y todos escucharon cuando…

-¡Darien!

-¡Serena!—dijo el abrazándola—Serena, Serena mi amor ¿estás bien?

-sí, sí, estoy bien ¿y tú?

-ahora si—dijo dándole un beso mientras Para Para y Cere Cere detenían a Selena—te amo mi amor, te amo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios nos encontraron?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-eso ya no importa—dijo Setsuna mientras derrotaba a un último ser creado por Selena—volverás a donde perteneces.

-¡no! ¡No volveré a ese horrible lugar! ¡No lo hare!

Selena muy asustada creo más seres para atacar a las sailor scouts, ellas que cada vez eran más fuertes, respondieron con sus respectivos ataques.

_-¡tierra…tiembla!_

_-¡fuego de Marte…enciéndete!_

_-¡burbujas de Mercurio…estallen!_

_-¡cadena de amor de Venus!_

_-¡estrella relampagueante de Júpiter…resuena!_

_-¡maremoto de Neptuno!_

-¿lo ves Selena? No tiene caso que luches, debes volver al lugar de donde viniste. Yo te llevare, vámonos—dijo Setsuna.

-¡no, no, de ninguna manera! ¡no pienso volver a ese lugar, jamás!

Ella al verse derrotada por las sailor scouts, golpeada y ante la amenaza de Setsuna, huyo de ahí. Como no sabía a dónde más ir, fue con él.

Mientras que Darien…

-Serena, Serena, mi amor que alegría tenerte de nuevo.

-Darien—dijo muy sonriente—bájame por favor.

-¡Serena!—gritaron sus amigas y protectoras.

-¡chicas!

Dijo ella muy feliz y abrazándolas.

-¡qué alegría verlas de nuevo! Siento mucho todo lo que mi hermana les hizo, lo siento.

-no te preocupes por eso mama—dijo Rini abrazándola—me alegra que estés bien.

-Rini… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es ese muchacho? ¿No es ese…?

-si mama, es Helios—dijo sonriendo—hay mucho de qué hablar pero mejor no aquí, vamos a casa—luego miro a sus sailors y les dijo—muchas gracias por toda su ayuda Para Para, Cere Cere, pueden regresar al reino.

-la estaremos esperando, señorita Rini.

Y sin más ni más, Setsuna las devolvió al futuro.

Mientras todos subían a los autos felices de haber encontrado a Serena y verla a salvo, Selena llegó con Seiya. Seiya estaba ocupado revisando un repertorio, pero cuando la vio dijo con alegría….

-¡volviste! ¡Volviste mi amor!

-Seiya…-dijo algo lastimada—me duele, me duele nene.

-¡mi amor…!

Corrió él para sostenerla.

Selena se desmayo en sus brazos, había gastado bastante de su poder yendo hasta allá y estaba muy adolorida por todos los ataques que había recibido. Seiya la acostó en la cama y yendo por un botiquín, limpio sus heridas. Luego acaricio su rostro con dulzura y dijo mientras ella aun dormía que la amaba, que la amaba muchísimo y con toda su alma.

-sé que no te gusta que te lo diga belleza pero, te amo. Te amo mucho nena.

-no es que no me guste nene…-dijo abriendo los ojos—…es que me cuesta aceptarlo ¿Quién podría quererme a mí? Nunca nadie me ha querido porque al parecer soy muy mala.

-yo no solo te quiero mi hermosa mujer, te amo belleza. Te amo—dijo acostándose a su lado y abrazándola.

Selena totalmente confundida por lo que sentía, se dejo llevar y se abrazo muy fuerte a su pecho. Seiya acariciaba su negro cabello y su mejilla y mientras lo hacía, le decía lo mucho que la amaba, que no quería estar lejos de ella.

En otro lugar…

-me alegra mucho ver que está usted bien, neo reina Serena.

-gracias Helios—dijo mientras Darien la abrazaba por la espalda—que tengan un buen viaje y gracias por toda su ayuda.

-adiós mama, adiós papa—dijo Rini abrazándolos—aun falta mucho por resolverse pero ustedes son muy fuertes y se quieren mucho. Sé que lo harán, los quiero mucho.

-adiós Rini, mejor dicho hasta pronto—dijo Serena sonriendo.

Las chicas que también querían mucho a Rini, se acercaron para despedirse de ella. Helios se acerco a Rini y susurrándole al oído y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le dijo con mucha picardía…

-¿vendrás conmigo a Elisión mi amor? Anda, te lo ruego. Después te llevo al palacio.

-pero Helios—dijo viendo a Setsuna—mis papas deben estar esperándome.

-habla con Setsuna, ella siempre te ayuda.

Rini fue con Setsuna, con mucha pena y sonrojada, le pidió el favor de que los transportara hasta Elisión. Ella se sonrió y le dijo con mucha gracia….

-espero te diviertas mucho…Rini. Le diré a tu madre, después de todo ella es la única que puede controlar al rey Endimión.

-gracias Setsuna, que pena.

-¿de qué tanto hablaran?

Preguntó Darien inquieto.

-creo que se dé que hablan mi amor—dijo Serena muy sonriente—al parecer Rini y Helios quieren hacer lo mismo que quiero hacer yo contigo.

-oh Serena—dijo respirando del olor de su cabello con fuerza y ansiedad—no sabes cómo te he extrañado.

-bueno…creo que lo mejor será irnos—dijo Mina sonriente—al parecer ellos tienen muchas cosas de que "hablar" ¿verdad Serena?

-así es.

Respondió Serena sonriente.

-pero antes tengo algo muy importante que decirle a mi querido esposo y claro, a todos ustedes.

-¡¿Qué es?!

Preguntaron todos preocupados pero sobre todo él.

-antes de que Selena me secuestrara, iba a ir a recoger los resultados de unos exámenes que me practique. Como quería estar segura antes de armar un alboroto pues…

-habla ya Serena—dijo Darien impaciente—me estas asustando mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

-umm ya sé lo que es—susurro Andrew en el oído de su esposa—pobre Darien, se va a morir de alegría.

-Darien mi amor, estoy embarazada. Aun no sé cuantas semanas tengo pero…

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Vamos a ser papas!

-sí, sí, mi amor—dijo mientras él la levantaba en brazos y la llenaba de besos.

-¡felicidades!

Dijeron todos uniéndose a su celebración.

-los invitamos a todos a comer al restaurante esta noche—dijo Andrew abrazado a su esposa—debemos celebrar por partida doble ¿Qué dicen?

-me parece muy bien—dijo Amy sonriente—voy a llamar a Taiki a ver si ya se desocupo.

-si Amy, yo también voy a llamar a Yaten para invitarlo.

Mientras todos se iban muy contentos y los dejaban para que pudieran celebrar, Selena estaba…

-oh sí, como me gustan tus besos nene. Son tan deliciosos.

-y a mí me fascinan los tuyos, te amo Selena. Te amo.

-di mi nombre otra vez—dijo algo sonrojada—dilo.

-Selena, Selena, Selena…te amo mujer. Eres una belleza y eres mía, solo mía.

-¿tuya? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Dijo sonriente.

-¿crees que no me di cuenta aquella vez preciosa? Aunque se me hizo raro que lo disfrutaras tanto, si te sentí muy apretada. Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez. Que era tu primera vez, ahora que sé la verdad entiendo todo. Por eso eres mía y solo mía.

-no eres tan tonto como creía—dijo riendo—lo que pasa es que yo he sufrido mucho, un pequeño dolor físico como ese no fue nada. Además…fuiste muy dulce y…

-¿y?—pregunto divertido junto a ella— ¿Qué más? Dime.

-y cada vez me gusta más tu compañía, solo quiero que todo esto termine. Ese estúpido de Caos me tiene harta.

-a ver, quita esa carita—dijo haciéndose frente a ella—mejor te voy a ser cosquillas para hacerte reír.

-no déjame Seiya, déjame—dijo muerta de risa sobre la cama—no, no mas Seiya, no más.

-a ver, sonríe—dijo tomando su celular y haciéndose a su lado, se tomó una foto con ella muy sonriente—tienes la sonrisa más hermosa de todo el universo Selena. Te amo belleza, te amo.

-Seiya…

Dijo con una mirada llena de amor cuando Seiya cayó sobre ella y empezó a besarla.

-quiero…quiero hacerte el amor lentamente, muy lentamente mi amor.

-oh si nene, por favor…hazlo.

Dejando de lado todo rastro de humor, se dejó llevar por sus dulces caricias y sus tiernos besos.

**_Ay niñas (suspiro) que ternura jajaja, a mi esta pareja cada vez me gusta más y espero a ustedes también les guste. Besos y abrazo, gracias por leer y comentar ¡sugoi!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Miercoles, 28 de enero de 2015._**

**_¡Hola! Hola mis bellas señoritas y bienvenidas a un nuevo capítulo, les aviso, ya casi se acaba la historia. Antes de entrar en materia les dire. Muchas gracias a yysareyes48, cristal38diamante, a todas aquellas que siguen el fic y a yesqui2000 que me comento ayer ¡lindas! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y bueno, sin más preámbulo el capi ;) besos y abrazos, las leo abajito…._**

**Capítulo 17**

Selena estaba golpeada, confundida, adolorida pero estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía de ese tierno y atractivo hombre. Seiya no era el mismo chico que un día había llegado a la tierra y se había enamorado perdidamente de Serena, no, era un hombre muy diferente. Se cortó el cabello; lo traía corto y se veía más varonil. Usaba ropa más fresca acorde a su edad, siempre lucia muy juvenil. Se entrenaba con un entrenador personal muy costoso y había desarrollado unos buenos músculos, así que Seiya, este Seiya, en verdad era un chico muy guapo. Muy atractivo.

-oh nene…si…así, bésame más. Es tan…

-¿delicioso?—dijo mirándola seductoramente— ¿te gusta mi Selena? Mi bella y hermosa Selena ¿te gusta? ¿Puedo seguirte besando?

-oh si—dijo muy sonrojada mientras halaba su corto cabello—ven, ven conmigo.

Selena extendió sus brazos pidiéndole con ese gesto que se hiciera sobre ella. Seiya totalmente dominado por sus ojos lujuriosos y amorosos, así lo hizo. Se hizo sobre ella y acariciándola brevemente y con lentitud en su sexo que estaba húmedo y esperándolo ansioso, la penetro con mucha suavidad.

-¡ah….!—gimió ella de placer—si…así mi amor…

_-¿mi amor?—_pensó_—ya me estoy ganando tu corazón preciosa, poco a poco._ ¿Así? ¿Te gusta mi belleza?

-si…si mi amor…-dijo besando sus musculosos brazos—ummmm como me gustan estos brazos, son tan fuertes.

-¿fuerte?—pregunto divertido a su oído mientras la embestía— ¿te gusta fuerte?

-¡ah….!

Gimió de nuevo cuando lo hizo más fuerte.

-si…si…me encanta nene.

Estuvo ahí, embistiéndola, acariciándola y besándola con loca pasión hasta que la llevo a la majestuosidad del orgasmo. Cuando la escucho gritar y gemir su nombre con locura, la miro a los ojos y le dijo muy serio que lo que él le decía era de verdad, le dijo una vez que la amaba.

-es en serio lo que te he dicho Selena, te amo. No te vayas, quédate. Quédate conmigo mujer.

-está bien, me quedare—dijo muy sonriente—pero solo si me lo vuelves hacer.

-de eso no le quepa la menor duda, ardiente y hermosa mujer—dijo sonriendo— ¿cree que esto termino? Oh no, esto apenas comienza.

-oh Seiya…

Hablo muy excitada cuando él la levanto de la cama y volvió a penetrarla cargada contra una pared.

-eres increíble nene… increíble mi amor…

-no mas que tu—dijo muy excitado mientras tomaba uno de sus suaves senos para introducirlo a su boca—nunca más que tu…

En otro lugar Serena estaba…

-Darien, Darien mi amor…te amo tanto.

-dímelo otra vez—pidió mientras besaba su vientre—di que me amas, dilo.

-yo te amo Darien, te amo. Te adoro con todo mí ser y quiero demostrártelo.

Ahí, en la soledad de su lecho matrimonial, querían demostrarse cuanto se habían extrañado. Darien la amaba, la amaba como nadie en el mundo y tenerla entre sus brazos y sentirla tan suya, lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Serena lo tumbó en la cama y quitándole los zapatos, las medias, el pantalón y la camisa, le dio un tierno beso en el pecho mientras su erección delataba lo ansioso que estaba.

-ummmm ¿estás muy contento de verme?

-oh si mi amor—dijo mientras ella le quitaba el bóxer—no sabes cuánto.

No pudo ahogar un gruñido cuando ella lo introdujo en su boca, lo tomó en su mano y con su lengua jugaba a torturarlo. Entraba y salía de su boca y Darien que la estaba viendo, no pudo evitar tomar su rubia cabeza entre sus manos y decirle muy excitado…

-oh así nena…si…mas, mas duro mi amor…mas…

Ella estuvo succionándolo hasta que por petición de él, se detuvo. Darien la tumbo en la cama de espaldas a él, le quito el interior que estaba usando y pasando uno de sus inquietos dedos por su sexo, se acercó y le dijo muy ansioso…

-ummmm tan caliente y expectante como siempre, mi amor…

-¡ah…Darien! te lo ruego mi amor…no mas…

-¿no más? Pero si estas tan caliente que tendré que hacer algo para poder apagar ese fuego.

Darien la acarició con delicadeza por unos cuantos segundos, luego se agacho y levantándole un poco el trasero, quedo debajo de ella y empezó a disfrutar del dulce sabor de su sexo. Lo lamió y lo humedeció bastante; su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar por los intensos gritos y gemidos que provenían de su hermosa y candente esposa, lo estaba volviendo loco. Darien no lo aguanto por mucho tiempo y con lentitud arqueo su cuerpo y la penetro.

Se agarro de sus caderas con firmeza y empezó a entrar y salir de ella. Serena aferrada de la cama le decía muy excitada….

-ah…Darien, mi amor….si….si…

-¿te gusta?—dijo nalgueando su trasero— ¿te encanta, verdad mi amor? eres la mujer más hermosa y ardiente de este mundo, te amo Serena, te amo.

-y yo a ti mi amor, y yo a ti Darien.

Estuvo penetrándola con mucha intensidad y acariciando su cuerpo sudado y caliente por veinte minutos. Luego, ella le pidió que parara. Se acostó y quedando frente a él, le dijo que la tomara de esa forma. Darien obedeció porque él nunca se negaba a nada de lo que ella le pedía cuando lo hacían. Darien se hizo sobre ella e introduciéndose una vez más, la beso apasionadamente en la boca. Serena gemía en su boca, e intensificando sus movimientos debajo de él, le pidió por más, mucho más de toda su excitación y su amor.

-oh si…así mi amor...mas…mas…

-todavía no mi amor—dijo después de morder su cuello con pasión—quiero, necesito disfrutarte más.

-lo siento mi amor, no puedo…no puedo y…

Y sin más se dejo ir.

Cuando ella se movió más rápido debajo de él para llegar al orgasmo, Darien no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Se sostuvo fuertemente de la cama e intensificando sus movimientos también mientras el sudor; pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su bien marcada espalda, llego al orgasmo junto con ella. Ahí, entre gemidos, sudor, caricias y besos intensos, se habían demostrado una vez más cuanto se amaban.

-oh Serena, Serena mi amor…no sabes cuánto te extrañe. No sabes cómo te amo mi amor.

-y yo a ti también mi amor….te amo—dijo abrazándose a él mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Aunque habían recuperado a Serena, el peligro seguía presente pues Caos no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Todas las sailor scouts y Serena, sabían que se avecinaba una dura batalla. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, querían compartir un poco más en familia. Ellos se habían convertido en una gran familia y ahora que Andrew y Nicolás lo sabían todo, podían estar presentes en sus reuniones secretas.

-¿y Serena y Darien? ¿No han llegado Lita?

-no aun no Rei. Supongo que no deben tardar en llegar.

-¡hola chicas!—dijo Amy de la mano de Taiki—todas se ven muy bien ¿y Serena? ¿No ha llegado?

-relájate Amy—dijo Mina de la mano de su prometido y sonriendo—llevaban días sin verse, deben estar desatrasandose.

-¡Mina!—dijo Rei del brazo de Nicolás—que cosas se te ocurren decir.

-Rei mi amor, no te enojes. Ella tiene razón, si a ti, si a mi amada y hermosa sailor Mars le pasara algo, yo tampoco quería salir.

-Nicolás…-dijo apenada—no lo digas, me da mucha pena que tu sepas que yo soy…

-hola preciosas—dijo Haruka de la mano con Michiru— ¿entramos? Seguro no deben tardar en llegar, aun hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

-sí, sigan por favor—dijo Lita en compañía de su esposo—vamos a esa mesa y hablamos mientras llegan.

Mientras tanto en el hotel…

-eres sensacional nene, aun no entiendo que es lo que ves en mi. No sé porque dices que me amas Seiya, no lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo no amarte? Tú eres la mujer ideal para mí porque eres hermosa, altanera, peligrosa y exageradamente ardiente. La lista es interminable pero solo te puedo decir, que yo amo todo de ti—dijo mientras ella sin que él pudiera verla, sonreía con gusto.

Selena estaba con la cabeza apoyada al fuerte pecho de ese dulce hombre que le decía una y otra vez, cuanto la amaba. Ella que siempre había sido rechazada desde pequeña, tenía un gran problema de autoestima. No podía creer que un hombre tan bueno y guapo, la amara como Seiya la amaba. No lo entendía y le costaba mucho aceptarlo.

.

.

Pronto se hizo muy noche y como estaban agotados de tanto hacerlo, Selena se quedo dormida primero. Seiya que estaba fascinado en su compañía y le gustaba verla, la veía dormir. Cuando de pronto su corazón se ilumino y sus ojos brillaron cuando ella balbuceo dos palabras, dos palabras que para ser tan cortas, encerraban muchas promesas.

Mientras Selena dormía al lado de ese atractivo y dulce hombre, Serena estaba llegando al restaurante en compañía de su esposo. Darien quería tenerla toda la noche para él y no quería salir pero ella que siempre lo convencía de lo que ella quería, lo hizo arreglarse y salir con ella.

-¿casi que no llegan, no?

-hola Mina, tan divertida como siempre—dijo Serena sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo y a todos— ¿hace mucho llegaron?

-no, solo hace una hora—dijo Rei—todos ya comimos.

-qué pena con todos, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que me quede hablando con Darien sobre Selena y…

-sí, claro que si…-dijo Lita levantando una ceja—te entendemos. Pero dinos ¿sabes que es lo que planea Caos?

-pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta pero, lo que sí sé es que me preocupa mi hermana. Ella desconoce el gran poder que hay dentro de ella, por eso Caos se acercó y la manipuló de esa forma. Me parece que lo que Caos quiere, es el cristal de plata para alterar el futuro que nos espera. Lo mejor será investigar a fondo y encontrar a mi hermana, me preocupa.

-¿te preocupas por esa loca?—dijo Mina confundida—esa demente te tuvo encerrada, casi acaba con tu matrimonio, tus amigas, tu trabajo y hasta te lastimo a ti ¿y dices que te preocupa? No te entiendo Serena.

-ella no es tan mala Mina. Cuando se enteró de mi embarazo, se preocupó por mi bebe y me cuido. Además…

-¿además que Serena?—pregunto Taiki—Yaten y yo estamos preocupados por Seiya. Él está muy enamorado de tu hermana y pues…

-te entiendo Taiki pero creo que ella también lo quiere. Seiya ha hecho más por ella que lo que yo o cualquier otro terapeuta hubiera hecho con ella en años de tratamiento intensivo. Le ha hecho mucho bien, necesito encontrarla.

-eres el colmo Serena—dijo Rei muy sonriente— ¿psicoanalizabas a tu hermana estando encerrada con ella? No te lo puedo creer.

-es más que eso mi querida Rei—dijo muy sonriente—ella es mi hermana gemela, ahora que está aquí y cerca de mí, puedo sentir muchas de las cosas que ella siente. Al igual que ella conmigo. Por ejemplo en este momento puedo sentir que está muy asustada y confundida. Temo que Caos quiera hacerle daño en represalia porque no consiguió el cristal de plata.

-ay Chiba—dijo Haruka algo divertida junto a Michiru— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a nuestra princesa? Si no es porque la veo, no lo creería. Es una mujer muy diferente a la que conocí.

-tal vez tengas razón Haruka—dijo algo serio—tal vez tengas razón.

-oigan lo siento pero, ahora como por dos entonces pues…

-qué pena contigo mi amor—dijo Darien levantándose de la mesa— ¿Qué quieres comer?

-¡quiero algo muy dulce!

-ay Serena—dijo Amy sonriente junto a Taiki—hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Darien se levanto y fue con Lita a la cocina para traerle algo muy dulce de comer, mientras él estaba allá, Serena pregunto más por Seiya a sus hermanos y les pidió a todos que le ayudaran a encontrar a su hermana. Mientras que en otro lugar muy apartado…

-_maldita princesa Selena, esto no está resultando como yo lo esperaba—_dijo la tenebrosa voz de caos_—tendré que matarte antes de que lo descubras…_

Al otro día…

-muy buenos días belleza, pedí el desayuno.

-hola nene ¿Cómo dormiste?

-como siempre que tú estás conmigo, muy bien—dijo sonriente y mirándola— ¿te gustan los hotcakes con miel?

-guacala—dijo haciendo cara de asco—no, odio el dulce.

-_lo dicho son totalmente opuestas_—pensó riendo— ¿entonces qué quieres comer mi amor?

-pues me hubiera gustado empezar contigo pero…si me gustaría unos huevos, salchicha, tostadas y café bien cargado. Tengo mucha hambre.

-ay Selena—dijo muerto de risa—no sé cómo es que eres tan delgada, al parecer comes como camionero.

-¡oye!—dijo riendo con el—la culpa es tuya, me dejaste agotada anoche. Necesito recargar baterías.

-está bien, iré a traerte lo que me pediste—luego más serio le pregunto— ¿has pensado en lo que te pedí? ¿En qué te quedes conmigo mi reina?

-si—dijo muy seria—después de desayunar, podemos hablar de eso ¿quieres nene?

-está bien, ahora vuelvo.

Seiya se levanto y salió a buscar su desayuno, cuando él se fue ella se levanto y se vistió. Estaba ahí esperando a que el llegara para decirle que si quería estar a su lado y que se había enamorado de él, cuando…

_-por fin te he encontrado inútil princesa Selena._

-¡caos!—dijo con ojos dilatados y llenos de miedo— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-_no fue difícil, pues tienes parte de mi poder en ti. Ahora te llevare y te eliminare por no haber conseguido el cristal de plata, eres una inútil. Debí haberte dejado encerrada en ese lugar._

-pero caos—dijo ella con angustia—lo busque, lo busque por todas partes. Lo busque por toda su casa y no estaba.

-_eso no me importa ahora._

-¡Selena!—dijo Seiya con angustia cuando vio como caos, esa malvada energía negra la asfixiaba— ¡suéltala, suéltala caos!

-_ah…ahora entiendo—dijo caos con rabia-¿es por este tipo verdad? ¿Esto es lo que te distrajo de lo que te pedí que hicieras? Que patética eres, resultaste igual a la estúpida de tu hermana._

-no…no le vayas a hacer daño…él no tiene la culpa de nada.

-_me traerás el cristal de plata muchacho, si quieres volver a verla con vida. Los estaré esperando en el templo al medio día. Adiós._

-¡Selena…!—grito Seiya desesperado.

-¡Seiya yo te…!

No alcanzo a decírselo porque caos desapareció junto a ella, Seiya quedo destrozado y sin encontrar otra solución, tomo su teléfono.

-¿Seiya? Espera cálmate y dime qué pasó ¡Que!...no eso no puede ser. Lo siento Seiya pero no puedo hacer eso. Porque no Seiya, porque no. ¿Dónde estás? Está bien, está bien, veámonos aquí en mi casa y ven con todos. Te prometo que te ayudare es mi hermana. Ok, nos vemos. Adiós y trata de calmarte.

-¿Qué paso Serena?—pregunto sobresaltado Darien— ¿Qué ocurre?

-Selena estaba con Seiya en el hotel y caos se la llevo, dice que la matara si no se lo entrego.

-no puedes hacer eso mi amor, después de lo que hablamos todos anoche acordamos que no se puede bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-lo sé, voy a llamar a las demás para que vengan—dijo levantándose de la cama.

-si está bien, preparare el desayuno mi amor.

-gracias corazón.

Después de que todos habían pasado una noche maravillosa y mágica en compañía de sus parejas, venía a ellos una gran batalla. Tal vez la más grande a la que jamás se habían enfrentado.

**_Oh, oh, ahora si se complicó esto jajajaja :D_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y espero les haya gustado, es con mucho amor para todas. Gracias y a las que tienen PM pues les contesto por privado y a las que no, lo hago en las notas de cada capi, sin pena, díganme lo que quieran jejejej ¡para eso hago esto! :) para poder chismosear de lindo :D jejeje, chao mis niñas lindas, nos leemos cuando gusten. Gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Jueves, 29 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola mis bellas amigas ¿Cómo están? Espero estén bien y disfruten el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo con el fic y este capi hmmm, es algo duro. A mi este género no me gusta pero como toda historia debe tener drama, pues toca. Antes de pasar con el capi pasare a contestarle a la bella yysareyes48 el lindo comentario que me dejo, oki, te digo preciosa. Si, se llevaron a Selena y es tiene muy mal a Seiya pero ¡oye! Jajaja ¡que mala eres! Si ella le puso nene fue por algo ;) debe ser que tiene una cara muy angelical :)_**

**_Gracias princesas y chao ¡nos leemos abajo! :D_**

**Capitulo 18**

Seiya fue a la habitación de Yaten para pedirle que lo acompañara a la casa de su amiga Serena. Muy sobresaltado y preocupado porque Caos se había llevado a su amor, toco muy fuerte y dijo nervioso….

-¡Yaten, Yaten, despierta!

-¡¿Qué pasa Seiya?!—Pregunto Mina en levantadora y en la puerta— ¿Qué tienes? Estas pálido.

-Caos, Caos se llevó a Selena. Tenemos que ir a…

-¿Qué?—dijo Yaten levantándose— ¿Cómo así? ¡¿Tú estabas con esa mujer?!

-si Yaten desde anoche, pero ahora no hay tiempo para tus regaños. Debemos irnos pero, ¿Dónde está Taiki? Toque a su puerta pero no me abrió ¿sabes si salió?

-está con Amy. Anoche después de la cena se fueron juntos.

-ve arreglándote amor y yo la llamo ¿está bien?—dijo Mina mientras iba por su celular.

-gracias—dijo mientras se vestía, luego mirando a Seiya dijo—por eso no fuiste con nosotros anoche a la cena ¿verdad? Es el colmo contigo Seiya, ¡¿Cuántas veces te decimos lo mismo?! ¡Aléjate de esa mujer!

-¡que no! yo la amo, la amo Yaten. Voy a ir por ella con tu ayuda o sin ella.

-¡espérate!—exclamo cuando Seiya iba a irse— ¿al menos sabes a donde se la llevó?

-no. Solo dijo que nos encontraríamos en el templo al medio día. No hay tiempo que perder, vámonos.

-listo amor, ya hable con Amy. Me dijeron que nos veíamos allá.

Como Seiya tenía tanta prisa por salir, les pidió que se apresuraran. Pero mientras Seiya se moría de los nervios por el repentino secuestro de su amor, Selena estaba…

-ya te lo dije Caos, mi hermana primero se muere antes que darte ese dichoso cristal de plata ¿es que no entiendes?

-_vamos a ver si cuando te vea, sigue pensando lo mismo princesa._

-¿en verdad planeas acabar con este mundo?

_-¡claro que sí!—_dijo muy feliz_—ese ha sido el plan desde el inicio ¿no lo sabías?_

-entonces ella tenía razón—dijo muy triste—pensé que…

-_pensaste mal princesa, pensaste muy mal—_dijo y apretó mas fuertes sus cadenas.

Mientras en la casa de Serena…

-¡hola Serena!

-Seiya—dijo y lo abrazo—ven, siéntate y cuéntanos que fue lo que pasó.

Seiya se sentó y todos alrededor de él escuchaban con mucha atención. Contó que ella había ido con él y que él había limpiado sus heridas. Dijo que mientras había salido por un momento a recepción, Caos llegó y tratando de asfixiarla se la había llevado. Luego suplicante le pidió a Serena que se lo entregara, que se lo diera para poder recuperarla.

-dáselo Serena, dáselo te lo ruego. Yo amo a Selena necesito verla y saber que está bien.

-lo siento Seiya pero—dijo con dolor—no puedo hacer eso. Si le doy el cristal de plata a Caos acabara con este mundo y no solo con este. Tú lo sabes muy bien.

-por favor Serena…

Habló una mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

-te lo ruego, ayúdala. Tráela de vuelta, yo no puedo hacer mucho y por eso te ruego que…

-la traeremos—dijo abrazándolo mientras Darien se mordía el codo de la ira—te lo prometo. Tranquilízate por favor y mejor pensemos.

-bueno, creo que lo mejor será partir—dijo Darien separando su abrazo—vámonos muchachos. Serena tú te quedaras aquí.

-olvídalo. Yo voy con ustedes.

-creo que Darien tiene razón—dijo Andrew mirando a Lita—lo mejor será que te quedes Lita, eso puede ser peligroso y tú no…

-no—dijo al igual que Serena—tú no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es Caos. No puedo dejar a mis amigas solas en esto.

Después de mucho discutir y de planear una buena estrategia para atacar a Caos, partieron para el templo. Al llegar ahí, cada una de las sailor scouts se transformó. Serena fue la única que no se transformó; pues ella no tenía en su poder físicamente el cristal de plata, estaba oculto.

.

.

Llego medio día. Se respiraba una gran tensión en el ambiente. Rayos y centellas cubrieron el cielo, se avecinaba una tormenta eléctrica. Pero era más que eso, era Caos que venía en camino. El agua empezó a caer, empeorando así toda la situación. La tormenta era bastante fuerte como para mantener a todas las personas alejadas del lugar.

Caos llego puntual y con Selena en una mano por su delicado cuello, la tiro a su lado y dijo con su tenebrosa voz….

_-¿me has traído el cristal de plata muchacho?_

-no—dijo Serena mirándolo muy firme—no te lo voy a dar por nada de este mundo.

_-¿entonces quieres que la mate princesa de la luna? Creí que tú eras la buena ¿o me habré equivocado de hermana?_

-aquí no hay ni buenos ni malos—dijo dando un paso al frente— ¡deja a mi hermana en paz! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Caos no hablo más e introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Selena, apareció una espada para luchar.

Selena se elevó al cielo y luego descendiendo ante ellos, les dijo con voz macabra que los mataría a todos.

-los matare a todos.

-¡_tierra…tiembla!_

-¡es inútil estúpida! —dijo blandiendo su espada y creando viento la mando lejos.

Así sucesivamente todos empezaron a atacarla. Como eran tantos; ella o mejor dicho Caos, creo unas sombras y las mando a luchar contra ellas. A todas les estaba costando mucho trabajo vencer a esas sombras; pues estaban creadas con pura maldad y eran muy fuertes. Aunque fue difícil, las sailor scouts acabaron con sus enemigos.

Selena aprovecho un momento de descuido de Darien que estaba luchando y yendo con Serena, la tomó por el brazo y le dijo llena de ira; es decir Caos, que se lo diera. Que le diera el cristal de plata.

-¡que me lo des! ¡Dame el cristal de plata!

-¡no…no te lo daré nunca! ¡Reacciona Selena tú no eres mala, yo sé que no!

-¡si lo soy! ¡Nadie nunca me ha querido ni soy importante para nadie! ¡Nadie!

-eso no es cierto—dijo Seiya atravesándose aunque estaba herido— ¡yo…yo te amo Selena! ¡A ti y solo a ti!

-¡eso no es cierto!—dijo muy enojada— ¡te matare…te matare!

Caos tenía la plena disposición de matar a Seiya, pero de repente Selena cayó al suelo. Ella no podía matar a Seiya porque los recuerdos de su cuerpo y los de su corazón le decían que lo amaba y no podía hacerlo.

Soltó su espada, sostuvo su cabeza y de repente una fuerte luz emano de ella. Caos al sentir esa calidez de su corazón y la fuerte luz que salió de ella, no tuvo otra opción que abandonar su cuerpo.

Como un viaje extraño en el tiempo Selena vio su pasado. Vio que Caos se había apoderado del cuerpo de su padre en el pasado y lo había obligado a exiliarla y abandonarla en ese solitario y oscuro lugar cuando ella era una niña. Vio con asombro que Caos le tenía miedo. Miedo porque Selena era la única que poseía el poder suficiente para matarlo. Solo una de las hijas del reino de la luna podría vencerlo y esa era ella. Por eso la había alejado de todos.

Selena volvió en sí y levitando hacia donde estaba Caos, apareció una espada de doble filo frente a ella. Empuñándola fuertemente lo miro y le dijo desafiante que ya lo había descubierto todo.

-por fin he comprendido ¡fuiste tú maldito! ¡Tú me alejaste de mi familia! No, no te voy a permitir que acabes con este planeta en donde vive mi hermana, sus amigas y el hombre que amo ¡no te lo voy a permitir!

_-¿y qué piensas hacer princesa Selena?—_dijo algo asustado Caos_— ¿Cómo piensas derrotarme? Si lo haces, tú también morirás ¿lo sabias?_

Selena bajó y se hizo frente a su hermana. Por primera vez la miro con bondad y le dijo a Serena que estaba acompañada por todas las golpeadas sailor scouts y su esposo…

-el tiene razón Serena, ni se te ocurra usar el cristal de plata. Sé que lo tienes escondido dentro de ti, lo sé, ahora lo sé. Perdóname por todo lo malo que te hice. Cuida mucho de mi hermosa sobrina y cuídate tú también.

-¡Selena no!—dijo abrazándola—no, no puedes, no puedes irte ahora que nos hemos encontrado.

Dijo llorando.

-no puedes irte y dejarme de nuevo ¡no puedes hacerme eso

-así tiene que ser—dijo ella muy firme y aun con su espada—adiós hermana. Me hubiera gustado haber visto a mi sobrinita. Bueno al menos la vi grande—luego miro a Darien—cuídala mucho cuñado, va a necesitarte.

-¿Por qué te despides Selena?—dijo Seiya lleno de horror y yendo con ella— ¡¿por qué?!

-porque así debe ser mi amor—dijo muy triste— ¿sabes nene? Me hubiera gustado. Me hubiera gustado haber conocido todo este mundo en tu compañía. En donde sea que vaya a descansar mi alma cuando muera, estaré pensando en ti.

Luego se acercó más y después de darle un beso en los labios mientras sonaba esta canción de fondo (Makenai versión instrumental) le dijo…

-te amo Seiya…te amo…

-¡Selena…!—grito de dolor cuando ella enterró la espada en el suelo y empezó a congelar el mundo.

Selena enterró la espada y se elevó en el cielo para ir con Caos. Selena tenía un gran poder dentro de ella y lo utilizo para proteger al mundo pero sobre todo a su amor. Ella se había enamorado de Seiya porqué él la había amado sinceramente. A ella y a todo lo que ella era, por fin lo entendió pero cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

_-¡¿Qué hiciste estúpida?!_

-¡no te voy a permitir que acabes con su vida porque lo amo! ¡Lo amo y no me importa morir si de esa forma puedo salvarlo!

-¡Selena, Selena…!—gritaba Seiya tratando de salir.

-adiós mi amor, te voy a amar siempre, siempre nene….

-¡no…!—grito Seiya de dolor cuando la vio.

Selena dejo salir todo el poder que había en su interior. Ella poseía en su interior una fuerza igual o superior a la del cristal de plata. Pero si ella la usaba a su totalidad, perdería su vida. Sin importarle nada más que salvarlo, ella expulso todo su poder contra Caos. Caos muy asustado trató de huir pero esa intensa luz de color blanco puro y cegador, lo envolvió y lo venció. Inevitablemente Selena murió con él. Como ella uso todo su poder para proteger al mundo y vencer a Caos, ya no le quedaba nada para mantenerse con vida. Lo que nadie sabía era que ella al haber usado todo su poder, congelaría por mil años a la tierra. Además ninguno de los que habían estado junto a ella envejecería jamás por fuera. Es decir, ni Serena ni las sailor scouts envejecerían llegados a los treinta años de edad.

Serena al igual que Seiya, cayeron derrotados al suelo. Darien consoló a su esposa, mientras que Seiya gritaba con mucho dolor antes de ser congelado al igual que todos por el poder de su desaparecido amor, decía lleno de dolor y tristeza….

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que irse?! ¡Maldita sea!

Mientras Seiya caía de rodillas, golpeaba el suelo con dolor, lagrimas en sus ojos y una profunda frustración, él y los demás fueron congelados en urnas de cristal.

.

-.-

.

Mil años después….

-¡la encontramos señor! ¡La hemos encontrado!

A la tierra habían llegado un grupo de exploradores de otra galaxia. Ellos siguiendo una antigua leyenda que escucharon en su planeta veían sorprendidos el cuerpo congelado de la princesa de la luna. Serena estaba acostada en una urna de cristal, se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Estos extraños seres que solo tenían el poder suficiente para despertarla a ella, se acercaron y sacando un misterioso aparato, lo apuntaron hacia ella.

-¿princesa? ¿Princesa Serena?

-hola—dijo como si hubiera despertado de una larga siesta— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-somos un grupo de científicos de un lejano planeta su majestad—dijo un hombre de lentes y piel color azul— ¿está usted bien?

-¡mi hermana!—dijo recordándolo— ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

-princesa Serena—dijo el hombre azul temeroso de su reacción—mil años. Estamos en el siglo treinta.

-¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó atónita— ¿entonces por qué todos nos vemos tan…?

-su hermana princesa, el sacrificio de su hermana. Según la leyenda ella murió por salvar a alguien pero ¿a quién? Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí. Queríamos aclarar esa misteriosa leyenda que ocultaba este lugar.

Serena se puso muy triste al recordar las últimas palabras de su hermana al morir y ver a Seiya aun en esa posición de derrota. Ella sin controlarlo ni saberlo, dejo salir el cristal de plata que estaba oculto en su interior. Al dejarlo salir, lo manipulo y utilizando todo su poder, descongeló al mundo.

Una fuerte luz de amor y calidez los cubrió a todos. Ella inyecto de vida a los arboles, los ríos y a todas las personas que habitaban ese lugar. Algo débil por haber usado bastante energía, se levantó y escucho cuando….

-¡Serena…!

-Darien…-dijo muy débil mientras él la abrazaba.

-Seiya—dijo Yaten y Taiki ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—lo sentimos mucho hermano.

-no más que yo, nunca más que yo.

Aunque Seiya estaba totalmente destruido por haber perdido a la mujer que había amado con tanta intensidad; aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo, se alegraba por ver a los demás tan felices. Entendía y sabia que ellos no tenían la culpa de su agudo dolor. Por eso sonreía pero por dentro estaba en pena, sentía un profundo dolor que quemaba y lo atormentaba.

-habitantes de la tierra—dijo el científico de piel azulada—le presento a la soberana y reina de la tierra. Su salvadora ¡la neo reina Serena!

Las personas de la tierra estaban confundidas y no entendían que había pasado, confusas y algo asustadas escucharon la historia que este misterioso y extraño hombre les contó. Aunque para todas las personas había sido difícil entender y asimilar lo que estaban escuchando, se alegraron al saber que había personas tan fuertes como ellas para defenderlos y haberlos traído a la vida. Se los agradecían y siempre lo harían.

-lo siento Seiya—dijo Serena abrazándolo—sé que tu amabas a mi hermana, lo siento mucho.

-¿entonces es usted?—dijo el científico muy intrigado y curioso— ¿es usted la persona por la que la princesa Selena murió?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

-sí, dice la leyenda que una hermosa princesa de cabello color negro y ojos azules, conoció a un hombre. Que pasearon por una ciudad toda una noche y que ella al igual que él, se había enamorado perdidamente. Tanto que luchó a muerte contra un malvado ser llamado Caos por salvar su vida. Dice la leyenda que en las noches de luna llena, esta princesa sale para ver si su amado despertó y canta para ella. Pues se dice que ella amaba su voz y disfrutaba de su compañía. No puedo creer que sea usted joven.

-Selena…-dijo él con nostalgia—_te prometo que cantare para ti, solo para ti mi amor._

-discúlpeme pero ¿no tiene usted alguna foto de ella? ¿Algo que podamos llevar a nuestro planeta para demostrar que todo esto era verdad?

-si—dijo el sacando su celular del pantalón—tengo esta foto pero no se la puedo dar. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella.

-no se preocupe—dijo amablemente mientras todos celebraban—sacare una copia. Pero muchacho, la princesa aun lo ama. Sé que donde sea que este, aún está enamorada y pensando en usted, lo sé.

-igual que yo a ella señor, igual que yo.

Eran demasiadas noticias que digerir; pero cuando los extraños hombres de piel azulada y ojos negros se fueron, todos empezaron a retomar sus vidas. El único que parecía que aun estaba congelado era Seiya. Mientras todos celebraban felices con sus parejas, Seiya veía con dolor lo único que le había quedado de Selena. Aquella fotografía que se había tomado con ella cuando la había hecho sonreír, le estaba partiendo el alma. Por Dios que era difícil contener las lágrimas, cuanto la amaba y la extrañaba.

**_Ay no, ay no ¡me estoy odiando en estos momentos! Todo lo que sufre el pobre Seiya me duele niñas pero tranquilas, todo esto se resolverá, lo prometo como que me gusta y me encanta el lemon ¡lo arreglare como sea!_**

**_Besos y muchos abrazos, les pido no me odien. Es que tenía que hacer esto ¡tenía que hacerlo! Bye, nos leemos cuando gusten. Gracias por leer y comentar._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Viernes, 30 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola de nuevo mis niñas bellas. Sé que lo que hice con Selena y Seiya requiere mínimo una insultada pero no ¡no me odien se los ruego! Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán. Un saludo a las todas las que siguen y comentan el fic, se los agradezco mucho. El día de hoy el capítulo 19 y espero de todo corazón les guste. Como siempre y es mi deber hacerlo, te dire nena. Linda yysareyes48 ¿hasta que por fin hizo algo bueno? ¡Qué mala eres nena! Jajajaja, malísima oye jajaja ¿Qué nos ves que gracias a ella Nicolás y Andrew descubrieron la verdad? Seiya dejo su obsesión con Serena y Taiki por fin se pudo comer el bello dulce de Amy ;) jajaja, en fin…gracias por el comentario y si :P vamos a ver como arreglo esto :D gracias a crital38diamante, a yesqui2000 y a todas las nenas que siguen el fic, las que tienen PM pues es más fácil contestarles pero pues la que no jejeje, igual me tomare el tiempo aquí en el capi para hacerlo._**

******_Chao, chao mis niñas bellas y soñadoras, nos leemos abajito…_**

**Capitulo 19**

Siete meses pasaron y Serena tenía nueve meses de embarazo; en cualquier momento podía dar a luz. Las personas de la tierra construyeron para ella y para todos, un palacio. Les pidieron que vivieran ahí y que con sabiduría dirigieran el reino y sus vidas. Ellos que ya sabían que todo eso pasaría, no tuvieron más opción que aceptar.

Con Darien y Serena vivían Luna, Artemis (el poder del cristal de plata, los había devuelto a su forma humana. Ellos debían serlo para ayudar a dirigir el reino con su sabios consejos) Haruka y Michiru. Ellas decidieron vivir con ellos para poder protegerlos mejor.

Mina se casó con Yaten al poco tiempo de haber sido descongelados. La vida en la tierra siguió siendo lo mismo. Con la única diferencia de que ya todos sabían que ellas eran su guardianas y estaban ahí para protegerlos. Mina terminó sus estudios y siguió con su carrera musical al lado de su atractivo y temperamental esposo. Cada día lo amaba un poco más si es que se podía pensar en eso, seguía desesperándolo con sus peticiones pero la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en la vida.

Rei no se casó pero… se mudó definitivamente con Nicolás. Entre sus planes no estaba tener hijos así que por el momento estaba dedicada a su trabajo y a consentir a su pareja. Nicolás no podía ser más feliz por tenerla a su lado y ver como cada día ella hacia un esfuerzo por él. En un bello y lujoso apartamento que ambos diseñaron y construyeron a su gusto, vivían muy felices y muy contentos con sus sádicos y apasionados juegos.

Amy termino su especialización. Se convirtió en neurocirujana y vivía feliz al lado de Taiki. Aunque Taiki salía mucho de viaje por su carrera, sacaban el tiempo para estar juntos. Cuando él estaba con ella en casa, se amaban con mucha intensidad y salian a divertirse. Amy aprendió a relajarse un poco en su compañía y aunque amaba su trabajo, de vez en cuando se escapaba con él a verlo cantar. Le gustaba verlo en una tarima cantando para ella, él siempre le decía que era su musa, su inspiración eterna.

Lita tuvo a su bebe hacia muy poco tiempo. Ella y su esposo tuvieron un hermoso bebe rubio y de ojos verdes claros. Andrew se dedicó a trabajar mucho para que su esposa pudiera estar en casa con su bebe y cuidarlo de tiempo completo. A ese hermoso bebe lo llamaron Héctor; en honor al papa de Andrew. Como una hermosa familia vivían en una casa en donde nunca faltaban las risas y el amor.

El último de ellos y que siempre estaba muy triste, era Seiya. Se dedicó de lleno a la música y escribió todo un álbum de canciones para su frustrado y dulce amor. Cada noche de luna llena, salía con su guitarra a cantar con la ilusión de que donde quiera que ella estuviera, lo escuchara y pudiera hacerla sonreír. Sin duda recordarla era toda una tortura y aunque todos hacían un esfuerzo por animarlo, él nunca dejaba de pensar en ella ni en las intensas noches de amor y pasión que compartieron juntos.

-Darien me duele, creo que Rini va a nacer hoy.

-¡¿Cómo?!—Preguntó muy nervioso en su bello traje de rey—está bien, vamos. Te llevare al hospital.

-sí, gracias. ¿Podrías llamarlas amor?

-si cuando estemos en el hospital las llamo, no te preocupes por nada mi reina, todo estará bien.

Muy nervioso pero aparentando tranquilidad, sacó la maleta que tenían lista para su bebe y fueron al auto. Al salir se encontraron con Haruka y Michiru que estaban haciendo guardia en la entrada del palacio.

Ellas al ver a su reina tan pálida y adolorida, se preocuparon y entonces Michiru preguntó lo obvio, que si ya era la hora.

-¿ya es tiempo reina?

-si Michiru—dijo Serena con mucho dolor—creo que la bebe va a nacer hoy, me está doliendo mucho.

-no hay tiempo que perder—dijo Haruka como siempre tan imponente—vamos, los acompañaremos al hospital.

Sin más cruzar más palabras ellas subieron a la camioneta de Darien. Haruka manejó mientras Darien le tomaba el tiempo a su esposa de las contracciones que estaba teniendo. Aunque era medico; y de los mejores, no era su doctor. Sino que habían decidido que fuera Amy la que estuviera al pendiente de todo lo relacionado con su embarazo.

Pronto llegaron al hospital, aunque estaba muy lleno Michiru bajó y pudo conseguir una silla de ruedas. Darien la ayudo a bajar del auto. Cargándola y sentándola en la silla, entro con ella al hospital para buscar a Amy. Como Serena era tan conocida por todos por ser la reina, la noticia no duro mucho tiempo en propagarse.

-estamos aquí en las afueras del hospital central de Tokio, en donde trabaja sailor Mercury y al parecer, asistirá el parto de la neo reina Serena—dijo una pelirroja reportera—por favor sailor Uranus, ¿puede decirnos como está la neo reina? ¿Ya nació la bebe?

-aun no sabemos nada pero nuestro trabajo es evitar que todos ustedes pasen—dijo Haruka en su bello traje de sailor y como siempre, muy seria.

-por favor, entiendan—dijo Michiru—no podemos dejarlos pasar, en cuanto sepamos algo se los diremos.

Mientras Haruka y Michiru eran avasalladas con miles de preguntas por los curiosos e insistentes periodistas, Serena estaba…

-uhh…ufufuf, me duele Amy—se quejaba Serena del dolor.

-tranquila Serena, respira—decía Amy tomándola de la mano para tranquilizarla—aun no te has dilatado completamente. Estas en nueve de dilatación, cuando llegues a diez, nacerá tu bebe.

-¿Por qué no me dejo entrar?—dijo Darien caminando de un lado a otro—yo quiero estar ahí cuando nazca mi bebe.

-tranquilízate hermano—dijo Andrew poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—ellas estarán bien. Para ellas es más difícil si estás ahí todo angustiado y preocupado ¿verdad mi amor?

-sí.

Contestó Lita sonriente con su pequeño bebe de tres meses en brazos.

-no te preocupes Darien, todo saldrá bien. Es más, Serena es muy de buenas. Según entiendo no falta mucho para que tú niña nazca, tranquilo.

Todas las sailor scouts estaban ahí. Contentas por su amiga pero también con algo de angustia, se miraban mientras esperaban por alguna noticia en esa deshabitada sala de espera.

Pasadas dos horas, llego Amy y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se les acerco y dijo….

-ya nació. Es una hermosa y sana bebe ¡Felicidades Darien, es preciosa!

Saltaron y se abrazaron con alegría; todos estaban ahí menos Seiya. Para Seiya era una tortura ver a Serena, no por lo que creyó sentir por ella hacía mucho tiempo, sino porque ver su rostro le recordaba mucho a ella, a Selena. Se alejó de Serena y llevaba muchos meses sin verla por esa razón. Además, sabía que Darien siempre le ha tenido celos y quería evitarle un problema a su amiga.

-¿puedo verlas Amy?

-en este momento están llevando a la bebe a sala de maternidad, la están arreglando y tomando todos sus datos para trasladarla a la habitación con Serena. En cuanto estén instaladas, podrás verlas. Es decir, podremos verlas.

-muchas gracias Amy—dijo Darien con pura sinceridad tomando su mano—gracias.

-no hay de que, sabes que es nuestro trabajo y además yo quiero mucho a Serena. Claro, todas las queremos.

Cuando Serena estuvo en la habitación todos entraron. Darien se acercó a su esposa y mientras ella sostenía a su pequeña bebe de pocos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos cerrados, la beso en la frente.

Con un nudo en la garganta conmovido por ver a sus dos amores, la miro y le dijo….

-es hermosa mi amor, gracias. Es idéntica a ti, es preciosa.

-Darien…

Suspiró Serena con su delicada bebe en brazos, no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

-¿imagino que tienes hambre?—pregunto Lita— ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de comer? tienes que alimentarte bien para alimentar a nuestra ahijada ¿verdad amor?

-si—dijo Andrew distraído mientras felicitaba a su amigo y compadre—tienes toda la razón mi amor, vamos. Iremos a traerte algo de comer reina.

-¿puedes quedarte con Héctor, Mina?

-¡claro que sí!—dijo Mina muy sonriente y recibiéndolo en sus brazos— ¿verdad que nos vamos a divertir mucho mi lindo ahijado? ¿Quién es un niño hermoso? A ver dime.

-pensé que era yo—dijo Yaten haciendo reír a todos—consientes demasiado a nuestro ahijado mi amor.

-sabes que casi nunca lo veo porque tenemos mucho trabajo—dijo con el bello bebe rubio, muy rubio entre sus brazos—tengo que aprovechar cuando tengo la oportunidad.

-iré a avisarles a Haruka y Michiru—dijo Rei—seguro ellas y claro, todos esos chismosos que están afuera, querrán saber cómo estas reina.

-les he dicho no sé cuantas veces que no me digan así—dijo Serena aun un poco adolorida, el parto fue algo agotador—no me gusta, nosotras somos amigas. Siempre lo hemos sido.

-es cierto Serena—dijo Amy junto a Taiki—pero las cosas han cambiado. Aceptamos y sabemos; al igual que todos, que ustedes son nuestros soberanos. Tu neo reina Serena y tu rey Endimión.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Serena—dijo Darien con su pequeña bebe en brazos—no sé porque ese sujeto hizo que me llamaran así. Pero les pedimos cuando estemos en familia, mantengamos el trato amigable. Ustedes son nuestra familia y siempre lo han sido. Por favor, nada de formalidades.

Después de platicar un poco y ver que Serena y su hermosa bebe estaban bien, Amy les pidió que salieran. Le aplico algo de suero y un analgésico porque le dolía la cabeza, les pidió a todos que se retiraran y la dejaran descansar. Darien que no que quería alejarse ni un segundo de su esposa y su hija, le rogó a Amy que lo dejara quedarse con ella. Aunque Amy no podía, hizo todo lo posible y le permitió dejarlo pasar la noche en el hospital con ella.

-_nos acaban de informar que la neo reina Serena tuvo una hermosa bebe y que tanto ella como la reina, están bien. Eso es todo lo que nos han dicho las sailor scouts que custodian la entrada del hospital. Soy Katty Minz reportando desde el hospital central de Tokio de cristal para noticias NRC, vuelvo con ustedes a estudio…_

-ya nació tu bebe amiga—dijo Seiya mientras veía la televisión—me alegra mucho por ti Serena, en verdad me alegra.

-joven Kou—dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y bella sonrisa— ¿Por qué no está usted con todos ellos?

-hola Setsuna.

Saludo girándose para verla y soltando una hoja donde escribió una canción.

-¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte.

-sí, es cierto—dijo sonriéndose—he venido porque la reina me lo pidió. Me dijo que está muy triste porque tú nunca más volviste a verla ni hablar con ella, me pidió el favor que te preguntara porque.

-Setsuna, es muy difícil para mí verla—dijo mirando un retrato que había mandado a pintar de ella—aunque eran diferentes en su personalidad, físicamente son iguales. Me duele mucho verla y saber que no está a mi lado.

-pero la neo reina no tiene la culpa de eso Seiya—dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—necesito que vengas conmigo mañana al palacio. Hay algo que tengo que decirte pero tiene que estar la neo reina presente.

-¿no puedes decirme ahora?

-no, será mañana. Nos vemos.

Luna y Artemis, estaban preparando todo para recibir a sus reyes al día siguiente. Ellos vivían muy felices siendo humanos y al lado de sus soberanos. Como siempre habían compartido un vínculo muy especial y se querían mucho, decidieron empezar una relación hacia un tiempo.

Luna lo miro sonriente y le dijo a su atractivo hombre alto de pelo blanco y largo….

-¿sabes Artemis? Dentro de un tiempo también estaremos celebrando la llegada de un bebe.

-¿así?—dijo el confundido mirando a su atractiva peli negra y delgada de ojos profundos— ¿y quién está esperando bebe? No me digas que es Mina.

-eh…no—dijo algo nerviosa—soy yo. Estoy embarazada y tengo tres meses.

-¡Luna! ¡qué alegría mi amor!

Mientras él la abrazaba muy feliz y celebraba la noticia de saber que iba a ser papa, Lita estaba terminando de arrullar a su bebe. Algo tarde de la noche hizo que su bebe finalmente se quedara dormido. Cansada fue a la habitación con su esposo, se quitó la levantadora y quedando en una pequeña pijama de seda color verde manzana, se acostó al lado de su esposo.

-Andrew… ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué parece mi sensual mujer?—dijo mientras acariciaba su trasero sugerentemente y se abrazaba mas a ella rozando su miembro—por fin llegas, te estaba extrañando mucho mi amor.

-oh Andrew…—dijo acalorada por sus caricias— ¿estás muy caliente?

-siempre nena, siempre. Eres tan…-dijo besando su oído con pasión-…tan ardiente. Me encantas.

La giro de repente hacia él y empezó a besarla con pasión en la boca. Mientras la besaba y metía su lengua inquieta en su boca, iba despojándola de su ropa interior y le quitaba la pijama. La acaricio, la beso y la excito bastante para que ella le dijera….

-oh mi amor… bésame. Bésame aquí.

-con todo gusto mi erótica y sensual mujer— dijo inclinándose ante ella.

Mientras Andrew se disponía a saborear a su esposa para llevarla a un glorioso y mágico orgasmo, Mina estaba en su pequeño apartamento con Yaten.

En la cama abrazados después de haberse demostrado amor, Yaten le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello….

-¿quieres que tengamos un bebe mi amor?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso amor?—dijo ella levantándose para mirarlo.

-es que hoy que te veía con Héctor, pensé que…

-si me gustan los niños mi amor pero tú y yo trabajamos mucho. Salimos y viajamos mucho por nuestro trabajo y no sería justo para un bebe. No te preocupes por mí, si adoro a Héctor pero debe ser por eso—dijo riendo—porque lo veo de vez en cuando. Aun no estamos listos para un bebe ¿no crees?

-tienes toda la razón—dijo abrazándola de nuevo—pero solo quiero que sepas que yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, cualquier cosa mi amor.

Ahí, abrazados en la intimidad de su lecho matrimonial, se abrazaron más fuertemente y se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, una joven pareja estaba llegando a su casa.

-¿te quedas conmigo esta noche amor?

-¡por supuesto que si mi hermosa doctora!—dijo Taiki abrazándola— ¿Qué tiene usted en mente?

-pensaba que me ayudaras a corregir unos expedientes, mañana…

Taiki muy aburrido pensó que era cierto, pues Amy era una chica muy seria y responsable. No le conocía una sola broma y menos cuando hablaba de trabajo.

Luego ella lo miro con expresión divertida y le dijo muy sonriente…

-debiste a ver visto tu cara mi amor—dijo muerta de risa—no puedo creer que me hayas creído.

-¿con que muy bromista, eh señorita Mizuno? Voy a tener que castigarla por eso. No se debe jugar con fuego, puede terminar quemándose mi bella doctora.

-creo que no tendré problema con eso, joven cantante—dijo mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura—no le tengo miedo al fuego. Es más…—dijo acercándose a su oído y susurro—me muero por quemarme con el tuyo.

Ante sus sensuales palabras, Taiki se excito rápidamente. Levantándola en brazos, entro con ella al apartamento. Ellos se querían mucho y disfrutaban mucho de su compañía. Pero la noche apenas estaba comenzando para todas nuestras hermosas y justicieras sailor scouts, prometía ser una noche mágica, cargada de amor y romance.

**_Muchas gracias a todas y pues jejeje, si, no podía faltarme el lemon ;) ustedes ya saben que es algo que disfruto mucho. Muchas gracias y chao ¡mañana es el final!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Sábado, 31 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola mis bellas señoritas, muchas gracias por seguir aquí. Oki, la cosa es así jejeje. Este es el último capítulo del fic :'( Muchas gracias a todas las que han estado aquí leyendo y comentando, se los agradezco mucho. A las que tienen PM ya les conteste y me extendí como el agua y a las que no pues aquí les digo :)_**

**_Linda yysareyes48, nena, jajaja, sí. Pues si es cierto que Selena no hizo las cosas con esa intención pero ya ves que si los ayudo ¡y mucho! Pero como bien dijiste, fuera de charla pues sí. Es doloroso ver como sufre Seiya mientras los demás celebran el nacimiento de Rini pero ¿te digo algo? No falta mucho para que eso acabe ;) ¡epidemia de bebes! Jajaja, me mataste._**

**_Besos y abrazos, ya nos leemos._**

**Capitulo 20**

Mientras Amy le mostraba a su ansioso novio todo lo que sabía y había aprendido de anatomía, Rei estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua. Se levantó porque no podía dormir, había algo que la tenia inquieta. Ahí en ese bello apartamento que ambos construyeron para vivir muy contentos, ella estaba algo pensativa.

-hola mi amor ¿no puedes dormir?

-no—dijo ella mientras él la abrazaba—estoy preocupada por la reunión con los inversionistas del proyecto. De ese proyecto depende que la empresa se consolide o no.

-Rei, mi hermosa Rei—dijo mirándola muy tranquilo—no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Has trabajado los últimos seis meses sin parar en eso, seguro que la junta no tendrá ningún problema con él. Ya verás como nuestra constructora va ser la más buscada en todo Tokio, relájate.

-ay Nicolás—dijo sonriendo—no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. Recuerda que tenemos todo nuestro capital invertido en esto, no sé como…

Sin dejarla terminar de hablar, la halo hacia él y la beso. Su intención era la de relajarla y hacerla pensar en otra cosa. Empezó a besarla intensamente en los labios y acariciando su pierna en dirección a su parte intima le dijo aun pegado a su boca que lo hiciera. Que hiciera eso que a él le encantaba y descontrolaba.

-transfórmate nena, transfórmate en sailor Mars.

-ay mi amor—dijo sonriendo— ¿otra vez? ¿Vas a destruir mi traje como la semana pasada?

-¿de qué te quejas muñeca?—dijo levantándola y enrollándole las piernas alrededor de él—se que te gusta, admítelo.

-bueno, no te lo puedo negar—dijo muy sonriente mientras el inhalaba el olor de su negro cabello suelto.

Nicolás la llevó hasta la habitación y mientras él se quitaba la ropa y se hacía en la gran cama de madera a esperarla y hacerle el amor como ella le gustaba, salvajemente, ella se transformó en sailor Mars. Nicolas, perplejo por la belleza de su ardiente morena, se saboreo los labios y haciéndole un gesto le dijo muy ansioso y dispuesto…

-ven, ven aquí mi diosa del fuego. Voy a amarte toda la noche mi hermosa sailor scout.

-está bien—dijo ella sentándose sobre él mientras él acariciaba sus nalgas bajo la pequeña falda—pero con una condición.

-ya sabía yo—dijo muy divertido viéndola y acariciándola— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted poderosa justiciera?

-mañana iremos a celebrar al palacio el nacimiento de la hija de Serena. Entonces necesito que estés en la oficina y te hagas cargo de todo ¿Qué dices? A cambio, hare lo que quieras.

-uy si—dijo con mirada perversa y rasgando el vestido para ver sus senos—está bien, hare lo que quieras mi hermosa mujer.

Habiendo llegado a un cómodo arreglo, empezó a besarla con pasión y a cumplir una vez más, una de sus fantasías predilectas.

Mientras que en otro lugar Seiya estaba muy triste en su pequeño apartamento de soltero. Veía con tristeza la foto de su amada y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero tomo fuerzas y se levantó del sofá para no hacerlo. Se asomó por una ventana y al ver que era una noche de luna llena, tomó su guitarra y antes de salir al jardín dijo con dolor y tristeza…

-una canción más para ti mi amor, esta es una nueva, espero te guste.

Seiya salió y ahí en la belleza de ese floreado jardín que lo rodeaba y con la luz de la luna llena iluminándolo, empezó a cantar una hermosa canción que compuso ese día.

**_Canto a la luna,  
>como quito del cielo la luna,<br>como la arranco de allá  
>y así librarme para siempre de mi mal <em>**

**_Ya cambie de mundo para olvidarla  
>me fui hasta Madrid, el Cairo y New york,<br>ya he quitado todos sus recuerdos pero yo  
>no puedo olvidarla.<em>**

**_hey, dime luna por qué no me ayudas a olvidar  
>será que estas enamorada que no te puedo ocultar <em>**

**_oh no no no luna tu me haces recordar_**

**_a mi amada Selena que por más que quiera no puedo olvidar_**

Estaba cantando con mucho sentimiento esa triste y melodiosa canción, cuando frente a él ella apareció. Ella aunque no podía verlo porque estaba prohibido, no pudo contenerse al verlo tan afligido. Como un bello ángel y vestida de blanco, su cabello negro era movido por la brisa de la noche.

Con una luz resplandeciente y casi cegadora, ella se acercó y le dijo con dulzura…..

-mi amado, mi amado Seiya ¿Por qué estas tan triste nene?

-¡Selena!—la abrazó—entonces era verdad, era verdad lo que dijo ese sujeto. No sabes cómo te extraño, como te amo.

-y yo a ti mi amor—dijo muy sonriente y viéndolo a los ojos—pero no puedo estar aquí, está prohibido. Solo he venido porque tu canción al igual que las demás, ha llegado a lo más profundo de mí ser. No quiero que sufras más mi hermoso nene, he venido a decirte que quiero que te diviertas por los dos y seas feliz.

-pero no, yo no quiero, no puedo estar sin ti. Vuelve, vuelve conmigo. Quédate, quédate conmigo.

-no sabes cómo me gustaría poder hacerlo nene pero no puedo—dijo con mucho dolor y acariciando su rostro—allá, en el otro mundo, contaba cada minuto, cada segundo para que despertaras y escuchar tu voz una vez más. Por eso, porque te amo, siempre venia en las noches de luna llena para saber si habías despertado. Pero no puedo ser egoísta y mantenerte atado a mi recuerdo, quiero que vivas y seas feliz mi amor. Muy feliz. Sé feliz por los dos.

-no Selena no—dijo cuando ella lo soltó e iba a marcharse—no por favor, no te vayas.

Seiya la haló muy fuerte hacia su pecho y la besó con dulzura, ella correspondió a su beso y entre pequeñas lagrimas que rodaron por su angelical rostro, desapareció entre sus brazos después de besarlo con amor. Ahí aunque era una bella noche y muy buena para muchos, para él fue una noche más de dolor y había sido peor aun porque la había visto y la había perdido una vez más. No podía sentirse peor.

.

.

Al otro día todas llegaron muy puntuales al palacio. Aunque todas tenían bastantes compromisos con sus carreras y tenían mucho trabajo, querían celebrar el nacimiento de su sobrina, pues todas se sentían sus tías. Mientras ellas daban los últimos detalles al palacio para recibirlas a ellas y al rey, Serena estaba…

-Darien, Darien, despierta corazón.

-ah—dijo despertándose y preocupado— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Están bien?

-sí, sí, mi amor—dijo riendo—estamos bien. Lo único es que no dormí en toda la noche, no veo la hora de estar en mi casa. No he podido dejar de mirar a mi Rini, es tan hermosa. ¿No crees?

-si—dijo mientras Serena le daba pecho—es la bebe más hermosa de este mundo, lo es porque es igual a ti.

-muy buenos días—saludó Amy mientras entraba— ¿Cómo amaneció mi paciente favorita?

-bien Amy—dijo Serena sonriendo y quitando la bebe de su seno—lo único es que casi no durmió anoche ¿estará bien?

-si no te preocupes por eso, tardara un poco en habituarse a un horario.

-ah, qué alivio—dijo Serena más tranquila— ¿ya me puedo ir para mi casa Amy? No veo la hora de salir de aquí.

-si—dijo riendo—precisamente venia a ver como estabas y a darte de alta.

Después de organizar todo el papeleo, Serena salió del hospital. Lo que no se esperaba, era la cantidad de personas que la estaban esperando afuera. Por fortuna Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru; que había regresado de su viaje hacia muy poco, los ayudaron a subir a la camioneta sin problemas. Ya dentro del auto todos platicaban muy alegres de camino al palacio.

La pequeña y hermosa Rini era sin duda el centro de atención. Todos se peleaban por sostenerla en brazos.

Estaban comiendo y platicando en familia muy alegres cuando llegó Seiya en compañía de sus hermanos. Ese día habían estado en la disquera organizando todo porque saldrían de viaje por un largo mes. Aunque a Darien no le hiciera mucha gracia verlo, simulaba tranquilidad por evitarse problemas con su bella esposa.

-¡Seiya!

-neo reina Serena—dijo haciendo una reverencia simulada y sonriendo—felicitaciones por su bebe, quiero decir, a ambos, rey Endimión.

-gracias—respondió Darien algo cortante.

Luna tomó a la bebe y fue en compañía de Rei, a la habitación que estaba acondicionada para la pequeña princesa. Mientras Andrew hablaba con Darien para distraerlo un poco y los hermanos de Seiya charlaban animadamente con sus parejas y las demás, Serena miro a Seiya y le dijo muy seria…

-que ingrato eres amigo, si no fuera por Setsuna no habrías venido a verme.

-pero Serena…-dijo tratando de no mirarla—no lo hago por ingratitud. Es solo que…que…tu eres igual a ella. Entiéndeme por favor, no ha sido nada fácil, la extraño cada minuto, cada día.

-está bien, te entiendo.

Mientras ellos platicaban y los demás se retiraban al comedor, llegó Setsuna. Ella en su bello traje de sailor Plut, se acercó a donde estaba Seiya y Serena platicando y dijo amablemente…

-neo reina Serena, felicidades por el nacimiento de la pequeña dama—dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

-gracias Setsuna, por favor solo Serena. Ya te lo he dicho.

-lo siento reina pero es difícil para mí—luego miro a Seiya—joven Kou, ¿Cómo ha estado?

-si te digo que bien, estaría mintiendo. Anoche la vi, vi a Selena. Se ha convertido en el bello ángel que siempre fue.

-ay no—dijo Setsuna—seguro ella ya debe saber.

-¿de qué hablas Setsuna?—preguntó Serena inquieta— ¿saber qué?

Setsuna; que no le gustaba irse con rodeos, dijo que tenían que hablar de algo bastante delicado. Dijo que hacía muy poco tiempo, para ser más exactos la noche anterior, el Seiya que vivía en el mundo paralelo a Tokio de cristal había muerto. Dijo que en ese mundo que era parecido al de ellos pero sin ningún tipo de magia, Seiya era un joven común y corriente que tenía una relación con Selena. Contó que se le había revelado hacia muy poco todo el sufrimiento de aquella chica por su novio perdido. Pues ella aun no sabía que él había muerto.

-bueno Setsuna todo esto que nos dices es algo realmente increíble de creer pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Para qué nos cuentas esto a Seiya y a mí?

-porque existe la posibilidad de que el joven Kou, reemplace a su otro yo de esa dimensión. Es decir, él podría estar con ella en ese mundo. Solo que nunca jamás podrá volver a esta realidad, solo se los cuento pero la decisión depende de ustedes.

-¡¿de verdad Setsuna?! ¿De verdad podría volver a verla y estar a su lado?

-sí, pero esa decisión solo le corresponde a la neo reina Serena. Por eso te digo todo esto delante de ella.

-por favor, Serena te lo ruego—dijo Seiya tomándole las manos—acepta. Necesito estar a su lado, volver a verla.

-¿esto nos afecta de alguna manera Setsuna?

-no reina, en lo absoluto—dijo muy tranquila—al haber muerto en esta dimensión la princesa Selena y en la otra el joven Kou, se creó un equilibrio. Entonces si Seiya va a ese mundo no habrá problema pues él ocuparía su lugar allá y el alma de ese Seiya se transportaría al otro mundo.

-en ese caso—dijo mirando a Seiya y luego abrazándolo mientras Darien veía—te deseo lo mejor amigo. Me duele mucho no volver a verte pero quiero que al igual que todos nosotros, tú seas feliz. Adiós mi buen amigo, cuídala mucho.

-oh Serena—dijo abrazándola muy fuerte— ¡gracias, muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que soy.

Luego Darien no se aguantó las ganas y fue hasta donde ellos estaban, Seiya se separó de Serena y fue a despedirse de sus hermanos. Seiya nos les diría nada pues sabía que si se los contaba, jamás lo dejarían hacer una locura como esa.

Estando solo Serena y Darien, ella escuchó cuando el muy serio le preguntó…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Llevaba meses sin verte y luego se dan ese efusivo abrazo ¿Qué ocurre Serena?

Serena respiró hondo, en verdad le irritaba sus celos y sus preguntas. No podía entender como después de años de casados, con una hija y con todo lo que ella hacía para demostrarle su amor, él siguiera molestándola con eso.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila y conto hasta diez, le contesto muy tranquila….

-solo se disculpó conmigo por ser tan ingrato y no haber vuelto jamás, me explicó que la razón era el parecido que tenia con mi hermana. Le parecía muy doloroso verme, eso fue todo.

-¿yo te exaspero mi amor? dime.

-tranquilo mi amor, todo está bien. Iré con la bebe.

-no, espera—dijo tomándola por el brazo para no dejarla ir—contéstame la pregunta sinceramente ¿yo te exaspero? ¿Qué quieres decirme y no te atreves?

-¿en verdad quieres que te diga? ¡¿De verdad lo quieres?! —dijo algo exaltada y elevando su voz.

-sí, habla.

-muy bien, pues aquí va. Estoy harta, harta de que me celes con Seiya y con cualquier tipo que me mire. Harta de tus celos enfermizos y sin razón; pues yo nunca te he dado motivo para que desconfíes de mi—dijo caminando hacia él y enojada lo hacía retroceder—cansada, cansada de decirte una y mil veces que te amo. ¡te amo Darien Chiba, rey Endimión y Tuxedo Mask! He amado a cada una de tus personalidades múltiples y las he aceptado. He confiado en ti y…

Así continuo. Por el tono de voz tan elevado de Serena y su descompostura, todos se quedaron aterrados mirándola. Luego, Serena rompió en llanto de la ira que le dio. Darien la abrazo a su pecho y le dijo acariciando su cabello y con mucha pena….

-lo siento Serena, nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte daño. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No tienes que esconder o ser que quien yo quiero siempre solo para darme gusto. Te amo y te prometo trabajar más en eso. Por favor cálmate y perdóname ¿sí?

-Serena, Serena—dijo Rei sobresaltada por verla así— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Hacia muchísimos años que no te veía así de exaltada ¿estás bien?

-sí, ahora me siento mejor—dijo aun abrazada a su bello esposo.

Mientras ella se calmaba y aclaraba esa molesta situación que la persiguió por años, Seiya se estaba despidiendo de sus hermanos.

-adiós Yaten, voy a extrañarte mucho. Sobre todo tus regaños.

-¿ah?—dijo Yaten muy confundido mientras su hermano lo abrazaba— ¿Por qué me dices eso Seiya? Sabes que nos veremos mañana en el aeropuerto ¿verdad?

-adios Taiki, relájate un poco y divierte mucho con Amy. En verdad me alegra que por fin seas feliz, que por fin sean felices.

-¿Qué te pasa Seiya?—dijo Taiki mientras su hermano le daba un fuerte abrazo— ¿estás ebrio? Estas hablando puras incoherencias.

-¿nos vamos ya joven Kou?—pregunto Setsuna muy sonriente.

-sí, ahí voy Setsuna.

-oye Seiya—pregunto Yaten aterrado— ¿no me digas que tu y…?

-mañana te cuento—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

A Seiya le daba pena con Setsuna pero sabía que esa era la única forma de despistar a sus hermanos. Aunque le daba mucha tristeza dejar a sus hermanos y a sus amigos, en verdad se moría por volver a verla. Se iba tranquilo porque todos ellos eran muy felices.

-¿está seguro de lo que va a hacer joven?

-sí, nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida—dijo frente a esa puerta.

-entonces mucha suerte, solo me queda decirle algo mas antes de que se vaya.

-si dime—dijo ansioso.

-al atravesar esta puerta, todo recuerdo de quien eras en este mundo se borrara. En cambio serán cambiados por los recuerdos de tu otro yo, y viceversa con el alma del otro Seiya ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-sí, más o menos Setsuna. Sin importar lo que digas, me iré. Cuida de todos y sé muy feliz, sé que yo lo seré por fin.

-adiós y que seas muy feliz—dijo ella con una bella sonrisa mientras él se iba.

Cuando Seiya atravesó el umbral a ese otro mundo, el alma del otro Seiya cruzó también. La princesa Selena estaba ahí, en un bello campo rodeada de flores y su corazón se estremeció cuando escucho….

-¡Selena! ¡Selena!

-¡Seiya!—dijo ella corriendo hacia él.

Ella sin poder creer lo que veía, se abrazó a él y lloró sobre su pecho. Pensó en algún momento que él se había quitado la vida por su culpa, luego lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que si hubiera sido así, él no estaría con ella. Pues lo suicidas no podían ir al mundo en donde ella estaba.

-nene, nene ¿eres tú? ¿Eres realmente tú? ¿O eres solo un sueño?

-soy yo mi amor, soy yo—dijo abrazado a ella—no sé lo que paso pero lo único que sé es que soy feliz de poder estar a tu lado. A tu lado por toda la eternidad, por fin mi sufrimiento ha terminado. Te amo mi hermosa Selena, te amo.

-Seiya… no sabes cuánto te amo mi nene hermoso— suspiro entre sus fuertes brazos, luego levantó su rostro y se fundieron en un hermoso y delicado beso ante ese bello y majestuoso lugar.

En otro lugar muy alejado y extraño…

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!

-hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?—dijo él algo lastimado pero muy tranquilo.

-¡por fin has aparecido mi amor! —dijo aferrada a su pecho—¡no sabes cómo te hemos buscado Seiya!

-que exagerados son todos—dijo sin que ella lo soltara—solo me perdí en un bosque, no fue nada. Tranquilízate amor.

En este mundo al que Seiya había llegado, era un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabello negro corto y era un hombre muy, muy inteligente. Era un economista recién graduado y de los mejores. Hacía poco tiempo se había mudado con Selena y en su compañía a pesar de todos sus problemas económicos, era muy feliz.

-ahora que sé que estas bien, voy a llamar a Serena. Ella está muy preocupada por ti Seiya, eres el colmo—dijo algo enojada—después de llamarla, me voy al trabajo.

-no espera—dijo halándola hacia él—no sé porque pero, siento un enorme deseo de estar contigo. No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes solo por favor.

-Seiya…nene—dijo mirándolo con amor—tengo que ir. Tu aun no consigues trabajo y pues no me puedo dar el lujo de que me despidan.

-te lo ruego belleza—dijo muy serio y mirándola—no vayas, quédate. Quédate conmigo mi amor.

Aunque ella sabía que se metería en problemas en su trabajo, accedió. Su mirada, esa mirada tan especial que le dio, la convenció de inmediato. Después de llamar a su hermana, al trabajo y a los demás para decir que él estaba bien y que no lo buscaran más, ella curó sus heridas.

Seiya muy divertido la miró y le dijo….

-eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y te amo Selena, te amo. Estoy seguro que vendría de donde sea solo por estar contigo, siempre. Siempre mi amor.

-Seiya…-dijo ella mientras él empezaba a besarla apasionadamente y a desabrocharle la blusa.

De esa forma Seiya y Selena por fin pudieron estar juntos, tanto en la eternidad como en un mundo extraño y alterno a Tokio de cristal. Para Seiya empezaba una nueva vida. Lejos y sin saber nada de lo que él algún día fue, sería muy, muy feliz en compañía de esa hermosa y sensual mujer.

Mientras que para nuestras justicieras… la vida transcurriría normalmente hasta que apareciera en sus vidas un nuevo enemigo. Ellas siempre lucharían junto a su reina por el amor y la justicia sin importar lo mucho que sus vidas cambiaran o cambiarían.

**_Y ese fu el fin :'(_**

**_Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que me ofrecieron su apoyo, su cariño y su amistad, se los agradezco mucho. Sé que lo de Seiya y Selena fue un poco raro pero jajaja, pues a la larga si se arregló ¡quedaron juntos y felices! Oki, la cosa es así._**

**_Hice la continuación de este fic en dos tiempos :P uno es en el mundo de donde se fue Seiya pero eso jajaja ¡es una semi adaptación! Jajaja, el mundo a donde viajo Seiya, fue nada más y nada menos que a: "Betty la fea" o sea en mi versión "Serena la fea" jajaja, esa es una y la otra es "pasaron los años en Tokio de cristal" pienso empezar a publicar pero como estoy algo ocupada, esa publicación no sería diaria :P la haría como hago todas mis demás en la otra página, una vez por semana._**

**_Besos y abrazos, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, su amistad y su cariño. Bye niñas, gracias a todas las que leyeron y más a las que comentaron. Se lo agradezco de corazón. Bye, nos leemos después._**

**_Para yssareyes48: nena, mucha gracias por decir que fue un lindo final, gracias a ti por haberme brindado tu apoyo desde el inicio, te lo agradezco mucho y si jajaja, regañaron a Darien por cansón pero creo que tienes razón, gracias a eso pueden trabajar en su problema y resolverlo mas facílmente. Lo de Seiya y Selena hmmmm jajaja tengo que reconocer que fue muy raro lo que me salió pero ¡awwwwwwwww! :D ¡que felicidad me da! jajaja, a mi me gustan los finales felices y los hago así no se pueda :P en mis cosas todo termina bien; excepto por lo que un día escribí para un amigo que me hizo enojar pero eso es otra historia jajaja, ahi Diamante y Zafiro son gore y matan a Goku pero sobre todo a Vegeta jajajaja, fue un baño de sangre muy ¿sádico? si, eso fue ;) bye nena, gracias por el apoyo, que linda fuiste._**


End file.
